Red Wolf 2: Moon Phases
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: Sorrell, Kenyon and Randy are back and it is getting closer to Randy's graduation which means it is getting closer to time for Randy to take his place as co-alpha to unite the packs. Alliances will be made, bonds will be tested.
1. Chapter 1: Run Away Baby Randall

**So I've gotten started on Pt. 2, still editing part one. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Randall**

Already I was beginning to regret sweet talking Chef Refe for permission to ask his daughter out on a formal date so I could have a chance to get to know her, before I was unjustly sentence to the lifelong purgatory of being her husband. I asked Kenyon and Sorrell to join me, which gave Kenyon the opportunity to see the sacrifices I was making so he could have beautiful doe-eyed girl on his arm. All I knew was that under the untimely circumstance I can no long stomach being married to Alana and I happened to ingest poison, jump off of a cliff, or hang myself to get out of the eternal bonds of marriage and to avoid having to spend one unbarring moment with her, I would hope Kenyon would be the first to stand up and tell everyone how awesome of a brother I was. He owed me that.

As she talked, I jokingly hung myself with my necktie. I could tell both Kenyon and Sorrell were trying not to laugh hysterically, Sorrell by covering her mouth with a napkin and Kenyon by 'coughing' into the side of his fist.

"I can see you Randy." She hissed.

I let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry babe, tell your story again. Trust me I am riveted."

The nostrils flared and she walked out.

"Randy that was rude." Sorrell chided.

"You're not going to go after her?" ask Kenyon.

I smirked. "Just give her time to cool off."

Sorrell rolled her eyes and followed her out of the mahogany doors of Madame Charlotte's. _Poor naïve Sorrell_ . I thought. I wasn't sure if she noticed the way Alana's nose tilted up at the sight of her all night. Alana was not used to being around humans and thought of them as beneath her. I could tell she would not be happy that Sorrell was going to be a part of the pack.

I let out a sigh. "Women."

Kenyon chuckled. "Speak for yourself."

I frowned. "You are so whipped."I got up to go out to talk to Alana and smooth things over and to get Sorrell out of her line of wrath, but as soon as I got up the girls already filed in through the door.

Alana was an bronzed skin amazon compared to Sorrell. I had to admit she looked like if she wasn't devoted to her tribe than she could have been a supermodel. I had to admit I was drooling how she wore that short gold spaghetti strapped dressed that showed her legs that went on for days. If I had to chose a mate based on looks she would definitely be a 9, but the attitude brought it down to an 8 and a half.

"Take me home." She demanded glaring down at me with her hands on her hips.

I sat back down with crossed my arms and sunk into the soft red leather cushion of the booth. "I don't feel like it."

She sighed and shook her head. "So childish!"

"Hey," Sorrell cut in, "Why don't we just calm down, sit down and just try and get to know each other a little better. Alana, I am sure you're curious about Randy."

She rolled her eyes. "What is there to be curious about, he is a cocky, narcissistic, jerk that thinks he is God's gift to women."

I smiled pridefully. "Suppose, I am?"

She huffed.

"Did you know that Randy is the captain of the football team, and lead our school to their first championship in like twenty years?" Sorrell complemented.

Alana just rolled her eyes. "Please! Human sports? This is the same guy that got beat up by my brothers."

"I let them beat me up." I admitted.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Sure you did Randy."

"It is called respect." I sneered. "But you wouldn't know anything about that. I wasn't just going to beat my future pack mates in to a pulp in front of my future mate. That would just be, unorthodox."

She gave me a sarcastic sympathetic look. "Whatever makes you feel better about yourself."

Her words were like liquid fire and made my blood boil. "I could take on all of your brothers any day any time." I gloated

She smirked. "I will be sure to let them know."

"You do that." I nodded.

"So Kenyon," She plopped down next to me and leaned in toward Kenyon. "I heard you did a double phase, and took on a werewolf. That is pretty intense."

He looked at her awkwardly, and then fixated his eyes on Sorrell who was just sitting down beside him and smiled genuinely. " I had to save my Sorrell. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost her." They spent a long moment staring in each other's eyes.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Her unwelcomed voice cut in.

"I already promised Randy I would teach him." He said.

"I'll just sit in while you teach Randy." She smiled. "I'm a fast learner."

"I'll bet you are." I mumbled under my breath.

She cut her eyes at me and looked again wide eyed at Kenyon. Kenyon continued to look uncomfortably at her like a deer in headlights and then back at Sorrell. I shook my head and called the waitress over, asking for the check.

As we headed out the door, Alana walked ahead of everyone. I went ahead and unlocked the door by the key remote and she opened the door ad got in.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kenyon looked up at me extremely concerned. I looked at him and back at Sorrell who was enveloped in Kenyon's arm and then back at him. I admired how happy they looked and I couldn't help but smile.

"It is my responsibility, Kenyon, and I chose to accept it." I answered.

"She's probably not that bad, " Sorrell assured. "She is probably just nervous."

Just then as if on cue, Alana began honking the horn of the Yukon. "Can we wrap this little pow-wow up? I'd like to go home!"

I forced a smile back at Sorrell, "Sheer nervousness, that's what it is."

"Randy, just give her a chance, she might grow on you." I laughed. "Sorrell, you see good in everybody."

She frowned. "Well, what wrong with that?"

Kenyon cut in. "Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with that." He held her closer. "That is what I love about you."

Alana honked the horn again.

"Well, I better get going before this the bride of chucky blows a gasket or something." I said. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Randy, be nice!" Sorrell's mother hen voice was less than threatening and almost wanted to laugh.

"Always.' I smirked. "Maybe if I play my cards right I will get a goodnight kiss." I winked and Sorrell, giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a scoundrel, Randy." She said shaking her head.

"What can I say?" I smiled as I walked to the Yukon.

The air in the car was so much different than outside with Kenyon and Sorrell. You could hear a pin drop.

I let out an uneasy chuckle. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with my little brother."

She huffed. "Nothing gets by you."

I shook my head. "And they call me a scoundrel."

She glared at me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I sucked my bottom lip and smiled. "A wolf on the prowl can always spot another wolf."

She smiled mischievously back at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. "It means I'm on to you. You have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over on me."

"What does he see in her?" she crossed her arms. "Just a scrawny little insignificant human."

I looked at her. "What's it to you?"

She shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"They love each other. They're mates." I explained.

She smacked. "My dad says that the only kind of mates, are true mates and that is the only reason to even bother getting involved with a human."

"You mean an imprint?"

She nodded. "Yes, it makes us more powerful."

I shrugged. "Well, suppose they are true mates."

Her eyes narrowed. "They're not."

"How do you know that. You said that it makes us more powerful and Kenyon did do a double shift."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything about our ancestors? Being true mates is more than a double phase, they are so much more powerful than that, even the human takes on some extreme physic powers and she is a regular as they come."

"Either way, my little brother is taken, so back off him."

She cut her eyes at me. "Or what?"

I smiled. "You are a piece of work."

"You have no idea."

I couldn't get past how sexy she looked with the mischievous smirk spread across her face. It was almost like I was staring back at myself as a woman, and I was hot. Even better, she was my best challenge yet. This girl was going to fall head over heels in love with me if I had anything to do about it. I would have her wrapped around my finger.

"We could have that you know?" I said. "What Kenyon and Sorrell have."

She frowned. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

I laughed. _This could be fun_. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Make A Promise Kenyon

**Chapter 2: Kenyon**

As I drove Sorrell home, I couldn't help but notice Sorrell was quieter than usual. I peaked over at her staring absent-mindedly out of the window. I knew something was wrong, and I was almost afraid to ask.

"Maybe we should double date with Alana and Randy more often, maybe we'll rub off."

She didn't respond.

"Hello? Earth to Sorrell." I chuckled. "Am I talking to myself."

"Huh?" She looked at me. "Did you say something, Kenyon?"

I laughed and put my hand on top of hers. "What's on your mind sweetheart?"

She shook he head. "Nothing." She flashed a stiff smile and looked back out of the window.

I sighed. "This again?"

"What?" She looked at me.

"Sorrell, why do you do that? I know there is something on your mind. Just tell me." I said. "Did Alana say something to you?"

She sighed.

"Sorrell, don't let her get to you. Even her own pack find her annoying and vandictive." I assured her.

"Who's Leona?" She asked out of the blue.

My eyes widened. I didn't understand what Alana was trying to accomplish telling Sorrell about Leona, but I knew it couldn't be good. _Just be completely honest._ I told myself.

I took a breath. "She's Alana's little sister. My Aunt Talya tried to get us together. We dated the summer I moved to Satordi's ranch."

"And?"

I wanted to leave it there. I felt like I should have. I bit my lip. "Well, the thing is, I might not have formally broken up with her."

"What?"

_Now I'm in for it._ I thought.

"What do you mean 'formally' broken up?" She snapped

I sighed again nervously. "Well, I just got so busy with home school, then meeting you as a wolf, and then public school, I kind of just stopped calling."

She gave me the most terrible look of betrayal, sadness, and anger all wrapped into one.

"I'm sorry Sorrell, I should have told you. I just didn't think it mattered."

Her nostrils flared. "What do you mean it didn't matter? Technically you two are still a couple. Alana says that you were supposed to be mates. Did you give her a ring too?"

"No, no, of course not!" I took her hand with the ruby ring I had gotten her when I had asked her to be my mate. "Sorrell, it was nothing like that! You have to believe me!"

I then pulled over on the side of the road, not trying to let the argument cause us to get in an accident.

She again turned away, from the way she was breathing I could tell she was sobbing. Now I was feeling worse.

"Sorrell." I said softly. "If you want me to, we will go over there tomorrow, and I will strengthen this out, I promise."

"It's not that. Kenyon."

I caressed her face and gently turned it back in my direction and wiped her tears. "Then what is this all about Sorrell?"

She brushed her nose with the back of her hand."What if you got tired of me?"

I searched her eyes. "Sorrell, I made a promise to you."

"The same promise you made to Leona?"

I shook my head. "No. Leona and I were a thing my aunt and Chef Refe were trying to arrange, like Randy and Alana. You are who I chose, for me."

"But what if you stop choosing me?"

I sighed. "I'll never stop choosing you."

"What about graduation, and when we go off to college. What if I go out of state?"

"Then I will be right here waiting." I assured her.

"What if I meet someone and fell in love?"

I thought. Strangely enough, I hadn't really given that too much thought but it was a threat, but I had been so busy trying to prove myself to her, I just didn't really address it. I smiled. "Then I would be one lonely wolf."

She pulled her face away. "I couldn't let you do that. I would want you to be happy, even if not with me."

"I can't be alone and be happy?" I asked.

She looked down at her hands. "I just.-" she paused. "I just don't want you to hold on to me for the sake of not hurting me. My parents spent years in a loveless marriage, because they were afraid of hurting each other, and us. I just don't want to do that to you."

"Sorrell," I took her hand with the ring on it and lifted it to her face. "Do you know what this means?"

She shook her head.

"It is a promise, to love you until the day that I die. Now, have I ever made a promise to you that I couldn't keep?"

She shook her head again.

"Then why start now?"

She shugged.

I pulled her in to kiss her and it actually surprised me that she didn't resist. I could only hope that it meant that she had forgiven me. Her lips felt as smooth as honey, I wanted to kiss her until the end of the world but I knew I had to get her home or her father would worry. We had been dating for almost eight months and I had not yet missed a curfew. It was my ambition to prove myself worth and honorable to Sorrell's father, so that I could receive his blessing when I asked for her hand in marriage.

When we pulled up in the drive way of Sorrell's small house, her dad's station wagon wasn't there. As I parked and walked her up to the door, I had to ask; "Where is your dad?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "He's at a teacher's convention and he will be gone all weekend."

"Really?" I said. "Call him and tell him to have a safe trip."

She held both of my hands. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think Mr. Garnett would appreciate that."

"I would."

Suddenly, I smelled the pheromones she was giving off and they were driving me crazy. She pulled me closer to her. 'Sorrell, I don't think that we should-." My mouth was muffled by her soft fluffy lips. Everything inside me was pulsing, I let out a long unstable breath. I quickly pulled away. "Sorrell, we can't do this."

"Do what?" she asked.

It only made me want her more thinking of how to explain it, but I couldn't.

"Kenyon, I am not talking about having sex." She whispered in my ear. "I just want you to stay the night with me."

Suddenly I let out an involuntary growl.

"I'm in my house alone." She said. "Anything could happen."

I thought. She had a point. It was too dangerous for her to be home alone. What would be the harm of sleeping on the couch, and just making sure she was safe. Then I thought. What if someone came through her window? It would hurt if I stayed watch in wolf form. I then wondered, if I could control myself long enough to stay a wolf all night. I didn't think I could, and that meant I would wake up naked in a room with Sorrell. I blushed at the thought. Even worse what if Mr. Garnett came home early and saw me naked in Sorrell's room. He would probably never let me see her again. I decided it wasn't worth the risk.

"I'll just go home, drop the car off and stay on guard outside."

She shot me an wry look. "You are going to sleep outside?"

I smiled. "Who says anything about sleeping?"

She sighed. "Goodnight, Kenyon."

"Are you mad at me again?"

Her head sunk. "No Kenyon, I just wanted to spend the night with you. It just seems like we don't spend enough time together, now that we have all different classes. I just.-"

"Then I will be buy the first thing in the morning, and I'll take you back to Beaufort with me."

She shook her head. "We always go to Beaufort, Kenyon."

"So where would you like to go."

She shrugged. "I don't know. You don't surprise me anymore."

"So you want me to surprise you."

She shook her head. "I don't want to have to tell you to surprise me Kenyon."

"Are we arguing again?" I asked confused.

Sorrell sighed. "Goodnight Kenyon!"

As soon as I leaned in to kiss her, the door closed in my face. _What did I say?_ I thought.

I got into my Mustang and drove back to Beaufort.

"Women!" I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Changes Kenyon

**Chapter 3: Kenyon**

I didn't like leaving knowing that Sorrell for whatever reason was mad at me and I still didn't totally get the why. I wanted to call her, but wondered if I should give her space. Either way I was too tired to wrack my brain about what I should have said, or what I shouldn't have said.

When I got home, Randy was on his bed surrounded by school books.

"Studying for finals?" I asked.

"You know it." He said.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

He looked up from his book. "I just figured it's time to take my school work more seriously. Show people I'm not just a pretty face."

I laughed. Now I had heard everything.

Randy frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Did Alana make you feel stupid?" I asked.

"Please, like any man cares what she thinks. Personally I preferred that she didn't think all together." He thought a moment. "Does that make me a pig?"

"It would, if it wasn't Alana." I said as I sat down in my bed. "Speaking of, will you tell your future wife to mind her own business?"

"What did she do now?"

"She told Sorrell about Leona."

Randy chucked and closed his book. "Oooh! How did you smooth talk your way out of that one?"

I sighed. Me and Sorrell's argument was too fresh in my mind. "There was nothing to smooth talk, Randy." I lied. "Me and Leona, haven't been an item since two summers ago."

He laughed. "Yeah let you tell it."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "You know she still likes you."

"What?" I had not seen Leona in almost two years. I only got to talk to her when her father brought her by. I felt like a zoo animal when I was with her, every aspect of our 'relationship' watched hoping that we would one day, get together. Not that she wasn't a sweet girl, we had the same interests, she was shy like I was and maybe under different circumstances I would have given _us_ a fighting chance. I think I just decided to end it just because I was tired of feeling like I was on Aunt Talya's leash. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, turns out you made quite an impression on her." He smiled. "You were her first crush, and first heart break."

Now I felt guilty for not formally breaking up with her. I had no intention of hurting her. "Maybe, I should call her and apologize."

"Yeah, if there is one thing a woman loves, is the first man that broke her heart to call her two years later and apologize." He quipped.

"So maybe, I should just take Sorrell over there like I said I would do and clear this whole thing up."

"Exactly, because the second thing women love is the first man that broke their heart to throw their new girlfriend in their face." He laughed. "Pure genius."

I frowned. "You know you could just say it is a bad idea." I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was beginning to think that Randy was right, maybe I didn't know anything about women. Sorrell was my first, serious relationship and she now she was mad at me, and not mention bored with me.

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was just kidding. I know you didn't mean to hurt her. You never mean to hurt anybody."

I wasn't really paying attention to what Randy said. Instead I was thinking. "Randy would you say I am boring?"

"Yes?" he admitted with a chuckle. "I mean, other than the shifter thing you might just be the most predictable person I have ever known."

I sighed. Randy had a way of laying it on thick.

"Why?" He asked.

"Apparently, you're not the only person who thinks I'm predictable." I frowned. "Apparently, Sorrell is bored with me."

Randy shook his head. "If you want my advice, you never come out with the big guns in a relationship, you'll set yourself up for failure. You start off early with the horses, and the asking her to be your mate, and all the big gestures, it gets played out pretty quick."

I sighed again. "Now you tell me." I looked back at Randy. "So what should I do?"

"Do the last thing she expects you to do."

"The last thing she expects me to do." I stared back up at the ceiling and thought. It took a moment but it came to me. I sprang up from my bed and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. If Aunt Talya asks, I'm with Ro doing a store run for Satordi."

Randy smirked. "You devil dog. She'll definitely never see that one coming."


	4. Chapter 4: Stay The Night Sorrell

**Chapter 4: Sorrell**

I woke up in a cold sweat after my third nightmare that week. All three times I was a werewolf fighting Kenyon, and twice I had killed him but this time he had killed me and I died in his arms in my human form. His eyes were filled with tears and so much pain, that it broke my heart.

"Please don't leave me!" He murmured. "Stay with me."

Tears streamed down my face while I took in my last breath. "I'm s-sorry, Kenyon!"

I woke up to an odd scratching sound, at first I ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. It was beginning to set in that I was home alone. I wanted to call Kenyon again and take him up on his offer to guard the house, but I remembered that Kenyon had trained Benny for that very reason.

I was so glad that Kenyon was able to train Benny, and I was able to adopt him from the shelter. Benny was now the dog I always knew he could be.

The scratching didn't stop, it even woke up Benny who was now down stairs whimpering. I followed the sound to the back door where Benny was scratching at the back door and whimpering. He then ran up to me, and then looked back at the door, where the scratching noises continued.

"What is it boy?"

He walked back up to the door and began scratching again and then he let out a bark. Not soon after, there was another bark on the other side of the door and then a howl.

I slowly opened the door and there was a slightly oversized wolf licking and scratching the screen door. Benny let out and excited bark. I smiled. "You can say that again." I opened the back door and the wolf scampered into the kitchen. No sooner did I close and lock the door, the wolf attacked me with wet kisses to my face and nearly knock me over.

"Kenyon." I giggled. "Stop it!"

The wolf sat down in front of me and looked at me with his tail wagging. I noticed a white piece of yarn around his neck. I followed it with my fingers to the back of his neck where I found a folded piece of paper. When I pulled it out of the string, he laid down still looking up at me as I read the note.

_Dearest Sweet Sorrell,_

_I decided to take you up on your offer to stay the night with you, but I have a few stipulations._

_I remain in wolf form.\_

_I leave first thing in the morning and will be gone most likely before you wake up._

_This is Just For Tonight!_

_I love you, Always_

_Kenyon._

I smiled, and scratched the wolf behind the ears. "I guess I can live with that."

He stood up and gently licked my face.

"Well, I guess we all should get to bed." I said excitedly and just after I said that, my wolf sprinted up the stairs. Benny and I followed behind.

When I got to my room, the he was sitting on my bed with his gorgeous copper eyes glowing from the moon's refection of through the window. He then ran up to me and I rubbed his smooth soft fur on his head. He then walked over to the bed and used his teeth to pull back the covers. I scratched him behind the ears and slipped into bed. Both Kenyon and Benny laid beside the bed on the floor.

"Goodnight Kenyon! Goodnight Benny!"

I woke up that morning staring into the same gorgeous copper eyes, but now they were attached to the handsome human face of my boyfriend who was laying in my bed beside me.

"Good morning sunshine!" He smiled.

I smiled back. "Hey!"

"That is impressive." He said.

"What is?"

"You're even beautiful in the morning." He brushed a stray bang from my face.

I blushed. "I thought you said you would be gone when I woke up."

"I just was going to give you a good bye, kiss and then you woke up."

I sucked my bottom lip. "Well, what's stopping you."

He smiled. "Nothing!" He pressed his warm lips to mine and caressed my cheek.

Just then there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Sorrell, I'm home open up!"

"Dad!"


	5. Chapter 5: Caught Up Kenyon

**Chapter 5: Kenyon**

I fell backward off of Sorrell's bed with a loud _Thump_.

"Sorrell, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" She said. "Don't come in. I'm not decent."

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." I said.

She looked down at me and her mouth dropped as she quickly looked away. "Why are you naked?" She whispered again.

"It is not exactly easy to change form with my close on." I argued still whispering.

"Can't you shift now?" She asked.

"I'm trying." I admitted. "I'm nervous."

"Sorrell, who are you talking to?"

"Nobody, I'm still not decent." She responded. "Be out in a minute."

"Just distract him for a minute." I said scrambling to the closet.

She nodded.

"Sorrell, open this door!" He demanded.

I struggled to focus long enough to shift. I heard the bedroom door swing open.

"Sorrell, what is going on?"

"Morning daddy, you're home early!"

My heart was beating rapidly and I was still struggling to meditate so I could shift. I then heard Mr. Garnett's heavy footsteps come toward the closet. I tried to back away from the door but tripped and hit my head on the other side of the closet.

"Who's in the closet?"

I closed my eyes tightly trying to think wolf thoughts. _God, if you get me out of this I will never even think about having sex with Sorrell until we're married. _ I thought to myself. The closet door creaked open.

"Come out of there!"

As soon as I felt my paws underneath me I sprang out of the closet and sprinted past Mr. Garnett, fumbled through the hallway, and tumbled down the stairs. I then came to the closed back door, tried biting and scratching at the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Sorrell ran up to the door and let me out, while I was sprinting into the woods I head the early awkward conversation that Sorrell was left to have with her dad.

"Sorrell that was a wolf!"

"I know Dad!"

"Well what was it doing in my house?"

"It was a rescue!"

The voices trailed off when I disappeared deeper into the woods. I ran all the way back to Beaufort, and changed in mu usual spot by the lake, when I came out of the woods Satordi was waiting for me like a scolding parent with his arms crossed and a surly look on his face.

"Where were you Kenyon? And don't even think about lying to me!"


	6. Chapter 6: Never Say You Can't Kenyon

**Chapter 6: Kenyon**

"Satordi, I'll let you cut off all of my hair, I'll even sleep outside and clean every house in Beaufort from top to bottom, just please don't make me do this." I begged.

Satordi chuckled. "Come on. Kenyon, you are being overly dramatic. This is all a part of your training of being respectful to others and their property."

Satordi was driving me back down to Mr. Garnett's house in his midnight blue Dodge Ram pickup truck to apologize to Mr. Garnett. I had been thankful when I had gotten out of the house without him knowing it was me, now Satordi was making me tell him that I was in the house with Sorrell while he was away.

When we pulled up in the drive way behind Mr. Garnett's Taurus my heart was beating so hard against my chest, I was so nervous.

"Satordi, is this really necessary? I said I would never do it again, can't we just forget it happened. It is not like I can tell him the whole truth even if I wanted to."

Satordi smiled. "Kenyon, one day if you have a daughter, wouldn't you want him to be honest about something like this?"

I thought. "We were never even going to have sex Satordi. The only reason I was naked in her bed was because, I can't focus enough to stay in wolf form when I sleep."

"Kenyon." He scolded.

I thought, "I understand what you are saying Satordi, but I would never do anything to disrespect Sorrell. Mr. Garnett knows that!"

"It is also important in courting, to respect your mate's parents."

I sighed.

We both stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door to the Garnett house. Satordi rang the doorbell. The whole twenty seconds it took for Mr. Satordi to open the door seemed to be the longest twenty seconds ever.

A friendly smile spread across his face. "Good morning James. Good morning Kenyon. What brings you by?"

Satordi smiled back. "It is good to see you again Russell. We are here because there is something Kenyon has to get off his chest."

I looked down at my shoes as he looked at me. "Well come in, please."

Mr. Garnett moved back and we walked past him and went into the family room. I felt like I was walking to my execution. This man had the power to forbid me to see Sorrell, and I knew that it was like death for me. I stood next to Satordi still examining my light blue and white Jordans.

"Kenyon?" My heart leapt for joy when I heard Sorrell's voice. I wanted to sweep her up in my arm and kiss her for what could be the last time. But I fought the urge. I didn't budge.

Mr. Garnett then walked in. "I am sorry about the mess. We are just recovering from some crazy shanagans this morning with Sorrell and a wolf that she is trying to convince me is a rescue."

"Was this wolf grey, white, and red?"

I looked up at Mr. Garnett's face for a reaction.

"As a matter of fact, is was." Said Mr. Garnett.

Satordi looked at me a smirked. "Actually, it is a rescue. Kind of a family pet, that I gave to Kenyon. I wouldn't worry about him to much, he is pretty tame, a little mischievous and high spirited, but I plan to personally put him on a tighter leash after this." He nudged me.

I sighed.

Mr. Garnett laughed. "I spent my childhood begging my parents for a dog and Kenyon has his own wolf."

Satordi. "Kenyon and his wolf are pretty close, I couldn't say no."

"So Sorrell was just pet sitting." He said.

"Not exactly." Said Satordi. My heart dropped into my stomach. "Kenyon, why don't you tell Mr. Garnett what your wolf was doing here."

I took a deep breath. "Mr. Garnett, the reason my wolf was here, was because I was here, with Sorrell." I winced.

Mr. Garnett studied me. "I told Sorrell that she couldn't have company while I was out." He cut a glance at Sorrell and back at me.

"And I am sorry I disobeyed you. I was just worried about her being home alone. I was going to leave the first thing in the morning before you even got home."

"I am not sure if that makes it better and I can appreciate the concern, if you weren't in her bedroom."

I looked down again. "I can explain that." I said. "We never did anything, and I wasn't planning to. I would never disrespect Sorrell like that."

Mr. Garnett let out a sigh. "Although I do appreciate your honesty I am afraid I am going to have to forbid you to come into my house while I am not here."

"Yessir!"

He looked in Sorrell's direction. "Sorrell, you are grounded."

"But Dad-"

"No buts Sorrell. You know better." He looked back at me. "Kenyon, you are just so well behaved I just forget the fact that you are still a teenage boy. Not that it should excuse what happened."

"Yessir, and I take full responsibility."

"Why don't you two go out on the back porch and say your goodbyes, since you won't be seeing each other for a while outside of school."

"Dad!" Sorrell whinned.

"Sorrell!" Mr. Garnett mocked. "Now go."

I followed Sorrell through the back door in the kitchen that I had only early sprinted out of in wolf form. The back porch was a long elevated wood platform that over looked a small yard, maybe a couple of acres. Sorrell was standing in front of the rail looking into the forest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"This is so unfair." She whispered.

"It will fly by." I assured.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. "Anytime is too long." She pouted.

I gently kissed her forehead and stoked her hair. "He is only trying to do what's best."

She pulled away and crossed her arms. "Why do you always have to take his side?"

"I have to respect your father, it is part of the wolf's code." I explained.

"Is that why you had to tell Satordi?" She huffed.

I sighed. "Sorrell, I'm sorry!"

"You know he's not going to let me see you, or take me to school."

I lifted her face to mine. "Sorrell, we'll see each other at school, it's not the end of the world."

"Maybe for you!" She pulled her face away.

She walked away and I grabbed her arm. "Sorrell, are you saying I'm not going to miss you? I am!"

"Then let's run away together." She threw her arms around me and looked into my eyes.

I smiled playfully. "You would run away with me?"

"Of course I would." She searched my eyes.

I smiled wider. "You wouldn't miss your dad?"

She smacked. "No!"

I chuckled. "What about Russ?"

She thought and didn't say anything.

I gently kissed her warm lips. " I couldn't take you from the people that love you. You belong here, Sorrell."

"I belong with you!" She whispered.

I sighed. "I love you so much, Sorrell! You don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say things like that." I cupped her face.

"I love you too Kenyon,and I want to be with you always!"

I rubbed my nose to hers and took in her sweet peachy scent. "I want to be with you always too."

We stood there holding each other until Satordi poked his head out.

"Come on Kenyon, it is time to go."

I gently kissed Sorrell's forehead. "This will be over before you even know it, I promise."

A soft sigh escaped Sorrell's lips.

"I will see at school on Monday." I promised.

Me and Satordi left and went back to Beaufort. I was a little nervous when he said he wanted to have a heart to heart with me remembering what happened after the whole Darrius incident, but I was almost sure he just wanted to talk.

We walked along the bank of _Lac de Surnaturel._

"Did I tell you that me and Lizzie wanted kids?" He said.

I smiled. "Actually, I always wondered why you didn't have any kids of your own. You would make a great dad!"

He smiled back at the complement. "Well, thank you very much Kenyon.

"So why didn't you?"

I let out a sorrowful sigh. "Lizzie was barren." He admitted.

"I'm sorry!"

"We tried everything. I imagine that if she would have lived nowadays we would have had a lot more options. I wanted to give her everything, and it is something I struggle with everyday, that that was something that I could not give her." His head sunk.

"I'm really sorry Satordi."

He looked off into the distance, lost in a memory and smiled warmly. "I didn't even want to be a parent."

I looked up at him. "Really? Why not?"

"I was very young when our tribe was attacked. I barely remember my parents. I just didn't think I knew how."

"But seeing how happy it made her, the idea of being a mother, I wanted it for her, and I wanted to give her whatever she wanted."

I smiled. "That sounds like the way I am with Sorrell."

He chuckled. "I was young and in love once too. I wasn't always an old geezer."

I chucked. "Satordi, you are not old."

"I am one hundred and thirty seven." He beamed.

My mouth dropped. "Wow!"

"We age very slowly Kenyon; slower than humans."

"How long can we live?"

"I don't quite know." He admitted. "I have seen shifters all over the world and have never seen anyone as old as me, or even older."

"So it's possible, that you are the oldest living shifter."

He nodded. "Yes, it is very possible."

"Are you ever going to die?" I asked.

Satordi laughed. "Eager to get rid of me are you?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." He smiled. "You know, here at Beaufort I have housed shapeshifters from all over, and have never taken on anyone as young as you were when you came here, and other than you and your brother, I have only trained Jason and he was already pretty proficient at shifting on his own. I am just so impressed that you and your brother are growing into incredible young men, that will do your future pack very proud."

"That means a lot, Satordi." I smiled. "I didn't know what to expect when we moved here, and if my dad couldn't train us. I'm glad it was you. You are a second father to everyone here."

Satordi smiled to the point where he got teary-eyed. "Thank you Kenyon." He took a deep breath. "So your birthday is in a week do you know what you want?"

I chuckled. "No, not this year. Not unless you can move Sorrell and Mr. Garnett to Beaufort."

"I don't think I can do that, but perhaps we can talk him into letting her off punishment early so she can come to your birthday party. "

I nodded. "I'd like that!"

"I think you are old enough now, to learn the truth about what happened to your father."

I looked up at Satordi and swallowed hard. I did not know there was more to it. The first thing I thought was, if he knew where my mother was, or if her knew if she was dead.

"You see, our animals are very similar in many respects, we are both very loyal and monogamous creatures. Owls also mate for life, that is why traditionally we draw out the courting process, especially with humans. When we mate a sort of spiritual bond happens in us depending on the closeness to our partner. Like let's say you had a one night stand with a stranger, that bond most likely wouldn't happen, but if you were to make love to Sorrell."

"We would be bonded for life." I finished.

"Exactly. Which is what happened to your father, when we separate from our mates for long periods of time, and believe they are still alive, in drives us insane. So let's say you and Sorrell, had intercourse last night and out of the blue Mr. Garnett decided he wanted to move to let's say Forks, Washington or Sorrell went off to college in another state…"

"I would have to go with her or risk going insane."

Satordi nodded. "Now, I know you are a teenage boy and you have urges, but I want to make sure you know all the consequences of your actions and how they will affect yours' and Sorrell's future."

"I understand."

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk." He smiled. Satordi began to walk in the direction of his mansion.

"Satordi?"

He turned around and I gave him a big hug. "Thank you…for everything."

Satordi wrapped his arm around me. "Thank you for making me so proud to be your mentor."

He parted from me and began to walk to his mansion again. I decided to continue to walk around the lake and then went back to the cottage to see what Randy was doing. We spent the rest of the night playing cards like we used to do with my dad, it was just like the good ol' days. It was great!


	7. Chapter 7: Just One Of Those Days Sorrel

**Chapter 7: Sorrell**

I was happy that I had to work the rest of the weekend, on one hand because I knew since I was grounded I would be stuck in the house, and the other I was hoping to see "Rufus" in our usual spot behind the restaurant, only both days I wound up being disappointed. Kenyon and his "honor code" even kept him from seeing me in wolf form. He was like a puppy with multiple masters and I wasn't one of them.

I was just the girlfriend I got the scraps when he was done training, doing things for the pack, and Aunt Talya, he even would honor my dad's requests, before he would honor mine. I could never vent to him, because he always took my dad's side.

At first I enjoyed the code of conduct. It reminded me of King Arthur's knights, and he was my Sir Lancelot, but now it seemed like nothing that he ever did was from him, it was part of the code.

That Monday as school, I decided that I no longer wanted to be bothered with "the code" and I skipped lunch all together and went to the library for some peace and quiet. I decided to surf the internet. I wasn't in the library five minutes when my phone started ringing. I put it on silent and kept surfing until the bell rang for my next class.

I was glad to be back in my AP classes again, it made me feel like my life was getting back to some sort of normality, away from Kenyon and his strict moral code. I began to wish that he could be more like Randy, Randy abided by the code a majority of the time, but still was able to have fun. He didn't always dot, every letter and cross every T, from the outside looking in he almost appeared normal.

I knew that if Randy ever did something and didn't get caught, he would never have gone back and told what he did. That is like kid rule number one.

I finally got the chance to look at my phone on the way to class I had several missed calls from Kenyon, my dad, and Beth. I was sure Kenyon called Beth and my dad to see where I was. I had also had some texts.

_N tha lunchroom. Where r u?_

_Are u still mad?_

_Can we plz talk? Call me!_

_If u r mad just text me a blank message so I know that you are ok._

I got to my AP Physics class early, wondering if I should have text Kenyon back a blank message, as he had requested. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the message, and was about to send a blank message in response.

"Somebody is really good at the silent treatment."

I didn't even look up, but I closed out the message. Instead I pulled out a book and pretended to read.

He giggled. "Okay fine, I just wanted to check on you. I was worried about you."

"How honorable of you! I am sure your pack leader will be proud that you are upholding morality amongst your peers." I shot him a fake sincere smile.

"Yeah…well, I have to get to class. Maybe I'll try and see you later."

"Oh on, by all means." I said. "I know I am already such a bad influence on you, I don't want you to be late to class because of little 'ol insignificant me."

He sighed. "Fine, Sorrell. I give up! Well, talk later."

He walked out of the room. I crossed my arms thinking. _He couldn't _ma_ke me talk to him if I didn't want to talk to him. _ I wasn't ready to talk to him. I planned to spend my entire punishment avoiding him, I am sure that is what he wanted because I was sure it was what my dad would prefer.

I decided I would spend the rest of my two week grounding not talking to Kenyon. When my class let out, I was going to head to the teacher's parking lot, and sit in the station wagon and wait for my dad. I would avoid Kenyon completely at all costs.

Just before I even got out of the school, a felt an arm around my waist and Kenyon's pleasant body wash. I almost forgot that I was mad at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you."

"Good then you can listen." He snapped as he took my hand and led me into an empty band room. "Sorrell, what's going on? It seems like every other time I see you, you are upset with me."

"Shocking isn't it considering you never do _anything_ wrong?"

He frowned and studied me a moment. "Sorrell, did I say or do something wrong to you? Because if I did please let me know."

"Nothing against 'wolf code'." I said and did the quotations. "So you have nothing to worry about"

His eyebrow went up.

"Can we speed this up, I have to meet my dad so I can go home. I don't want to be unethical or anything."

"Sorrell, I don't know what's going on, but I just wanted to let you know, is that I talked your dad into shortening your punishment so that you could come to my birthday party next weekend."

"I thought it was reserved for pack members."

"Sorrell, you are a part of my pack. What are you talking about?"  
"Obviously not an important member." I huffed. I started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Sorrell, you are my mate which means you are one of the single most important people in my life, and if you're upset with me and there is something that I can do to fix it, please let me know."

"I think you have done enough."

"Sorrell, I don't like this."

"Well, I don't like being grounded, and I don't like coming in second to your pack."

"Sorrell, you are a part of my pack. That's why I asked you to be my mate."

"Maybe, I want to be just your girlfriend, but I guess that's just too much to ask."

Kenyon gave a surrendering sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to choose which is more important to you, me or the pack."

His hands dropped and he had a sorrowful look on his face and suddenly I regretted what I said. "Sorrell, that's not fair."

"That's what I thought!" I said and stormed out of the room. As I went to my dad's car I started to think rationally wondering why I was mad at Kenyon. He was at my house because of me, because I wanted him there. He was right; we had been in quite a few little spats lately about almost nothing at all. I didn't even know why I was mad at him anymore.


	8. Chapter 8: When Will I See You Smile Ken

**Chapter 8: Kenyon**

It was torture enough having Sorrell mad at me, but worse that I couldn't see her. From the time I got home, I went to our tree, sat in it, and thought about what she said. _Her or the pack. _ I wondered what she could have meant by that. It wasn't that I couldn't choose, I would always choose her. _Haven't I always?_

Something wasn't right. It wasn't like her to be irrational. I decided to call Jason. He was back at his second home in Las Vegas for one of his frequent migrations to avoid his imprinted mate.

"Hey loverboy, how are things?"

"Not good." I admitted.

"Is she getting worse?"

"I'm not totally sure." I said. "She's been really irritable lately."

"Kenyon, women are always irritable, an unfortunate side effect of having ovaries or it might just be that time of the month."

I thought. "I just don't see it Jason."

"Of course you don't see it. You're a man in love you see what you want to see."

"Can you just check her out next time you come down? Just for peace of mind."

"Alright Ken, I guess I could head that way for your birthday, deliver the strippers in person." He joked.

"Yeah, Sorrell will love that. If she lets me live." I laughed. "But what should I do about the mood swings until you get here. It seems like our arguments are getting worse."

"Well, if she is willing ask her to come with you to your anger management classes. You know what they say about a couple that goes to anger management classes together."

"What do they say?"

"I was hoping you knew." He laughed. "But seriously, don't force her and make her more upset but gently suggest. If she is getting worse because of the were bite it is possible the smallest things could set her off and she could become explosive and not that fun to be around and if she does become a full werewolf, you will be one of the first she attacks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is just a way that werewolves instinctually detach themselves from their human lives they attack and kill the people they love the most."

"I don't get it. One of the first people Nick attacked was Darrius and then he tried to turn Sorrell. "

"This is a demonic animal, Ken. Which means it feeds off of negative feelings. Like revenge, and of course, my favorite, lust. The negative feelings always get priority, but if you didn't kill him than Nick's family would have been next. I'll tell you more about it when I get there."

"Okay, thanks Jason."

"Anytime little buddy! " He said. "Oh yeah, and word to the wise; lycan or not you are still on her attack list, so word of advice; _duck."_

I shook my head. "Bye Jay!"

I felt better having talked to Jason, even though he wasn't sure if anything was wrong with Sorrell at all. I was glad he was going to make the trip to make sure, at least it was something I could rule out. It was still early in our relationship and I didn't know everything about Sorrell, but I had known Sorrell long enough to know that she was not this confrontational.

I just wanted to see her smile again.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweetheart Sorrell

**Chapter 9: Sorrell**

When I got home from school, my mood had completely changed from anger to complete guilt. I wanted to call Kenyon and apologize, but I wasn't sure how to begin. I almost wanted to wait for him to call me, just to see if he wasn't mad. I know what I said about his pack had hurt his feelings, because I knew how important the pack was to him it would be like asking me to chose the Knightly News or him. I wanted to be a journalist and I knew that Kenyon loved me too much to make me choose. It was how he dreamed of being a part of the pack and being like his father.

I wouldn't have been surprised if he was deciding to break up with me. I thought fro sure that I had crossed the line with him.

I was sitting at the dinner table doing homework when Benny started once again scratching at the door. I knew it meant that he had to relieve himself, so I grabbed his leash put it on his collar. When I opened the door he sprang out the door with so much strength that the leash flew out of my hands and he sprinted into the woods.

_Great!_ I thought. "Benny!" I called. "Here boy!" I went into the woods looking for him. It was a little nerve wracking to be in the woods after what happened months ago when I was actually attacked by a werewolf and it was starting to get dark. "Benny this isn't funny, bring your furry butt back here!"

In the close distance I heard him bark, although I was having trouble gauging it because of my extra keen hearing. I stiffed the air, trying to take in some kind of scent. I didn't know what I was smelling . I still was not sure how to use my super sense I just knew I could smell and hear everything. The woods behind my house had a thick scent of dog urine and feces, and that was all I knew, so besides the flash backs there was also that. It made me super queasy.

I heard another bark and I could at least track a general direction and so I just walked in the direction that it came from. The smell was getting stronger. Just when I thought that it couldn't get anymore putrid it was replaced by a smooth woody musk, which was actually pleasant and soothing. Instinctually, I felt like I had to follow it to see what was giving off that pleasant scent.

I kept walking and I found Benny. It took me a moment to realize that there was a figure bending down petting him, and it took me another second to realize who the figure was.

I ran into his arms. Picking me in into his arms, Kenyon lost his footing and we both fell over. We busted into laughter after we both fell onto the forest floor. When we sat up I began to smell the pleasant odor again and it was coming from somewhere on Kenyon. I started stiffing him frantically.

He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"What is that?" I was sniffing his left breast pocket where the smell was the most concentrated.

"Why do I feel like that is the sexiest thing you have ever done?" He laughed. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a long piece of jerky, my mouth began watering.

"Is that?"

He nodded as he broke the jerky into three pieces and gave one to me, one to Benny, and kept one for himself. I studied the jerky in my hand, even though one part of me just wanted to inhale it. I just wanted to take it in with my senses. I held it to my nose and smelled the heavenly fragrance. I began to see why Kenyon loved these things so much. I took a slow bite and savored the spicy array of flavors, it tasted twice as good as anything at Charlottes. "Mmmmm!" My eyes were still closed and when I finished my piece of meat, I opened them to find Kenyon smiling back at me smirking.

"Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?"

I blushed.

He stood up and then grabbed my hand to help me up. "If I would have known you liked these things I would have brought more." He smiled. "I just brought them to get Benny's attention."

"Why did you need to get Benny's attention?" I asked.

He put his arm around me and rested his head on mine. "To get your attention."

"Why would you want my attention?" I looked down at the ground. "With the way I acted today I thought you were mad at me ."

He gently lifted my chin and his amazing coppery green eyes searched mine sending my heart aflutter. A sweet smile spread across his lips. "I could never stay mad I you."

"I couldn't stay mad at you either." I sighed. "I don't want to fight anymore."

He held my hand. "Me neither."

"Sorrell!' My dad's voice cut in like a razor through our moment. "Sorrell, where are you."

"You'd better get home." He bid. "You don't want your dad getting worried."

I nodded sadly and took Benny's leash.

He lifted my chin up again. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I gave him a faint smile.

"You are coming to lunch right."

I nodded. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

I smiled. "I promise."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Good night." He placed another kiss on my lips . "Sleep tight." He kissed me once more. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

We both giggled softly.

"I love you!" I whispered.

He nuzzled my nose. "I love you more!"

I then began to walk in the direction of my house after a few steps I looked back where Kenyon was standing and he was already gone.

When I got home, I just explained that Benny had gotten away from me and my dad really didn't grill me after that. Benny was a big St. Bernard, it was very believable and not only that, it actually happened, I just left out the part about Kenyon.

After I was done with my homework I called Kenyon called. I took the call in my room since I wasn't sure if my grounding meant that I couldn't talk to Kenyon on the phone. We kept the call short because of it, he just wanted to check and see if I had made it home. He had also told me that he needed to tell me something but wanted to tell me in person. Although, all I thought was that he was trying assure that I would meet him for lunch, but I was going to anyway, I felt like I owed it to him for putting up with attitude.


	10. Chapter 10: Tricky Randall

**Chapter 10: Randall**

"I wasn't even my fault!" I complained.

"Be quiet!" Said the brute of a police officer as he smacked my head on the hood of the police cruiser. I winced once more when I felt the cool metal clasp against my wrist from behind me.

"Hey easy! Look he's a kid it's a school night is all this really necessary?"

"I've had about enough of you!" a lady officer chimed in smacking my new friend's head on the police cruiser right next to mine and pressing a baton to his back.

"Arhhh! Hey easy lady!"

"Look, those guys say that you two started the fight, you say that they did." Explained the male officer. "So I am just going to take everybody down and figure this out there."

I had never been arrested in my life, but that night was a series of unwanted firsts. My first time at a bar, my first time in a bar fight, and my first time taking Alana on a date by ourselves. Which was the cause of the entire incident. Somehow I believed that she set me up. I would never put it past her.

"It's going to be okay kid. When you get to the station just call your parents, if this is your first offense you are probably not going to get more than I slap on the wrist." The sandy-haired bar tender that helped me fight off the group of brutes that were trying to attack me as forced in the police cruiser beside me.

I cringed at the thought of how mad Satordi and Ro were going to be especially when they saw the dents on the Yukon. "What's going to happen to my car. It's not even mine."

"They are probably going to impound it." He explained. "I'll give you my contact information when we get through with booking, and I'll take care of it."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I think you have done enough. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

He laughed. "I guess, you don't go to many bars. Are you even drinking age?"

I shook my head. "My fiancee talked me into going."

He looked at me confused. "How old are you, kid?"

"Eighteen." I admitted.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "Eighteen years old and engaged? You kids must really love each other."

I forced a cough.

He laughed. "Than what's the story? I mean do your parents know?"

"They're the ones making us do it." I admitted.

"Alright end of the line guys."

After I got through booking I called Satordi. I was glad he didn't seem too upset, but I was more concerned with how Ro was going to take what happened to his car.

"So are your people picking you up kid?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So tell me more about this fiancee situation."

"What's to tell?" I sunk my head. "I have to marry her after graduation, because our parents are making us."

"You know you're old enough, to go off on your own. Nobody can force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I'm not a coward."

He rose an eyebrow. "Who says anything about being a coward? Nobody can make you do something that you don't want to do."

"Who says I don't want to?" I said defensively.

"Okay! Chill out!" he held his hands up. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Randy." I said.

"I'm Rob, but everybody calls me Yella."

"Why would they call you Yella?" I looked at him curiously.

He laughed. "Long story kid."

"You and you, your ride is here, you can go." The officer came in an addressed me and Rob.

Rob looked at me. "I didn't call anybody."

"Yeah, I did. I figured it was the least I could do, for helping me fight those guys."

"You really didn't seem like you needed much help. I just jumped in because all those guys on one kid, it didn't seem fair. What was that jujutsu?"

"Yeah." I beamed.

"Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"My mentor."

"It seems like he knows his stuff."

Satordi was by himself in the lobby. I was still expecting him to be upset, just like he was when Kenyon had gotten into that altercation with Darrius, but a kind relieved smile was spread across his face.

"Glad to see you're okay, Randall."

"Hey Satordi, thanks for coming." I said. "This is my friend Rob, he helped me."

Satordi smiled and nodded graciously. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rob. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No thanks,I'll just call a cab. Thanks anyway."

"I insist Mr. Rob."

"Well, if you insist." He surrendered.

Satordi was driving the Range Rover. "Where to Mr. Rob?" ask Satordi looking up at the rear view addressing Rob in the back seat.

"You can, just drop me off back at the bar. I might have a few more hours to make rent this month."

Satordi nodded. "Which bar?"

"The Sting." Rob chuckled and when I realized the irony I laughed too. Satordi joined in.

"The Sting it is." Confirmed Satordi. "You seem pretty far from your flock Mr. Rob, don't eagles care for their own."

Rob smiled staring down at his hands. " Let's just say I ruffled a lot of feathers where I came from. No pun intended." He chuckled.

Satordi laughed as well.

I looked at him shocked. "You're a shifter?" _How did I miss that? _

"I guess, I'm guilty." He smiled. "So what are you guys? Wait! Let me guess. Satordi you have this wise old owl vibe, and Randy, Mr. Chivalry, I want to say you're either am eagle or falcon."

I smiled and shook my head. "You got Satordi's right, but I'm a wolf."

He snapped. "I was going to say that next. I knew there was something off about that story about the fiancée, plus you have this boy scout call to duty attitude. You guys have some kind of pack agreement?"

"Something like that!" I admitted. "I am co-alpha and Alana is my mate."

"You mean that tall glass of water you came in the bar with?"

I laughed. "Yeah, she is definitely something."

"Don't feel bad, my parents tried to pull the same crap on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was even in a serious relationship."

"What happened?"

"One day my girlfriend mysteriously disappeared. They tried to convince me that she broke up with me."

"Here we are!" Announced Satordi.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Later Rob!"

"Have a good night Mr. Rob!"

Now being alone with Satordi I just knew he was ready to chew me out.

"You know in his own strange way I think he might be on to something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"You should make people think that you don't have a choice. You always have a choice."

"I know that Satordi. I chose this."

"You know I have been thinking. I don't say much, you Aunt Talya just asked me to train you two, and it is rare I question her methods, except her forcing your brother to hurt Sorrell and then there was tonight. You kids could have really gotten hurt."

I shrugged. "I can fend for myself, Satordi You should know you trained me."

"I know, but someone could have just easily pulled out a gun. I don't think Alana considered that, happening, but it does happen."

"But I didn't Satordi." I laughed off the thought.

Satordi sighed. " It is now clear to me that Alana hold no value to life, which is a dangerous quality for an alpha to have. You and your brother are like my sons and I just don't want to see any of you get hurt."

I was going to respond but Satordi continued. "Look, I know you are going to do what you think is right, just as your mentor I feel it is my obligation to let you know that you have other options."

"Satordi, I appreciate you, more than you know, but I have accepted this on my own, not for Aunt Talya, or anybody, for my pack. It holds the upmost importance to me, and as for Alana, I can deal with her. This will not happen again. I will bring order to my pack."

Satordi smiled. "You seem like a man with a plan."

I smiled back. "I'm an alpha with a plan."

"Then I won't say anything else about it."

"But you mind not telling Aunt Talya?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." I thought a moment. "And tell Ro, I'll take care of his car."

"You know that isn't a problem." Said Satordi. "I am just glad you kids are okay, and so is Ro."

"So he's not mad?"

He chuckled. "The Yukon is not Ro's only car and if it was his best one, he wouldn't let you drive it."

I laughed. "Tu Shay!"

When I finally got home, I was just ready to climb in bed, but Aunt Talya and Kenyon were waiting up for me.

"Look, I appreciate the concern but I would just like to get some sleep, I talk to you guys about it tomorrow." I said and dragged my tired body to my bed and fell sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Nobody Knows Randall

**Chapter 11: Randall**

"I really appreciate this, Ken."

Kenyon chuckled. "Stop apologizing, you're my brother." We were driving to school in the Mustang while he drove me to school. I would have been lying if I said that it didn't emasculate me, since I was used to driving Kenyon to school, but I wasn't sure if Satordi and Ro had gotten it out of the impound lot.

'So, what happened with you and Alana last night?"

I grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it."

He let out a chuckle. "You just won't give up."

I huffed.

"I got some good news." Kenyon beamed.

"I could use some good news." I mumbled.

"I overheard Aunt Talya on the phone this morning, and Grandma's in town. "

I looked over at him. "But your birthday isn't for another week, and graduation isn't for another two."

"So what do you think it is?" asked Kenyon.

I shrugged. "Could be anything?"

"You think it's Dad?" Kenyon lowered his eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Ken, it could be anything." I assured.

Kenyon sighed and then brushed his hand over his face fixing his posture.

"So you and Sorrell doing better." The expression on Kenyon's face lightened. I was happy that it took only one name to change his entire demeanor. These days it was taking more and more to make me feel better. I was trying to enjoy my last month of freedom, but now all of my friends were talking about their bright futures and I realized that I didn't have the same excitement. I lied to everyone to keep my secret they were sure I was going to so prestigious university to play football. They didn't have the slightest idea that I would be stuck in Louisiana, married and bred like a horse.

Even Kenyon, was talking about his and Sorrell's future and I began to zone out.

"So Casanova, who are the lucky ladies you are taking to prom?"

"I don't think I'll go to prom."

His eyes widened. "It's one of the biggest milestones of senior year. This whole human teenager experience was your idea."

"I didn't realize that it would be so repetitive." I sighed and then shook it off. "Nevermind." I said as Kenyon pulled into the student parking lot.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Go to class Kenyon." I laughed.

The school day flew by like a blur with the same people the same, some pointless conversation. I was actually happy when the school day was over.

Directly after school I went to go see Ro. He was where he always was. He was in the shop working, on the most gorgeous electric blue Monte Carlo I had ever seen.

"That's cold Ro. Is it new?"

"Aye Randy!" I was shocked that he seemed ginunely happy to see me. I was expecting him to be upset about the Yukon. "This is my new baby! I got her this morning."

"Ro I just came to apologize about the Yukon."

He laughed. "Do you think I'm worried about that Yukon? Satordi got it out it's back in the garage no harm to foul."

I chuckled. "Are you sure? You are obsessed with your cars."

"Well, the garage is full and I'm trying to clear out some space anyway."

"Couldn't you just ask Satordi to build you another garage?" I asked.

"Randy, have you ever seen the garage?"

I thought a minute. "You know I have been here for four years and have never see the inside of your garage Ro."

"Well, let's go check it out." he invited.

"Are you serious?"

He studied me curiously. "Of course I'm serious."

Ro's garage was behind the shop. It looked like a huge one story storage facility. With a few presses of the security keypad a big heavy metal door slid open. As soon as we walked in the huge overhead lights came on one by one until I could see everything in the entire garage. It was like Wayne Manor, every car a person could ever want BMW's, Mercedes, Corvettes, Cameros, Mustangs, Bentleys. I felt like I had died and went to car heaven.

"I haven't done too bad for myself." he smiled pridefully.

"Ro, this is..." I couldn't think of a word that would suffice the pure wonder of what I was seeing.

"Leaves you kind of speechless huh?"

"This is awesome, man." I said taking in all the sights. "You've worked on all of these."

He shugged. "Somewhat. Most of them I get from auctions. Some of them were just abandoned, and I fix them up. I even do car shows every now and then. It's what I love...cars."

"That is cool man, to do what you love."

"It helps me deal with the things I go through in my life. You know I lost my brother a while back."

"Are you serious?" I looked at Ro in his yellowish eyes that were fighting back tears.

He nodded. "Yup Rougarou attack."

"What's a Rougarou? I asked."

"You mean you have lived in Louisiana all your life and don't know what a Rougarou is?"

I shook my head.

"It's like a werewolf, but twice as big and werewolves generally hunt in packs, a rougarou is usually by itself, cause it doesn't need a pack, and it actually drains supernaturals before he kills them."

"I'm sorry, Ro. I didn't know."

He shook his head. "I used to call him Shadow, he was always trying to be like me. See that Grand Am?" He pointed at a Silver Grand Am a couple of cars down from where we were standing. "That was the first car we ever fixed up. Our parents wasn't around. We were orphans. All we had was each other. I practically raised that boy. We used to steal cars together. He would do anything that I told him to do. I told him to steal this car, I didn't know the guy was a shifter." he shook his head like he was coming back from a bad dream. "You're a good big brother, better than I was. That is why I know you'll be a good alpha."

"Really?"

"That's why I am giving you a car. Pick anyone, it's yours."

"What?" I looked at him looking for a sigh that he was joking.

He smiled. "I think you need the ride of a chief. I was going to wait for your graduation, but you need a car now. I have to fix the Yukon if you want it, but you can get a temporary ride until I fix it."

I was beaming from ear to ear."Is that Monte Carlo a part of the deal?"

Ro chuckled. "Seriously? Are you going to do me like that?"

I shrugged. "You said I could have any one."

"I'll give you the Monte Carlo on one condition."

"Name it."

"You be a kick ass alpha, but you find something else that you love to do and do it. Not just because me or anyone told you to do it, but because it is what you want."

I thought about what kind of request it was. I was confused. Ro shook his head. He tossed the keys at me and I caught them.

"You are a wild one, Randy, like me. Just don't let them tame you."

I wanted to hug him but I knew that Ro nor I was a hugger. With a fist bump we both got out points across. Ro was like an uncle to me and the fact that he was proud of me and thought that I would make a good alpha meant a lot to me.

Ro closed up the garage and we headed back down to the shop and had just caught Chef Refe headed in our direction.

"Chef, good to see you again." I smiled politely.

The was an unmistakable grimace on his face."I wish I could say the same Randall."

"I'll go talk get that title for you Randy." Ro excused himself.

"Is everything okay, Chef Refe?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, Alana, told me what happened last night."

"Chef, I take full responsibility-."

"As well you should, your behavior was unbecoming of a future alpha."

"Chef, I understand but Alana-"

"I would be foolish to think that my daughter is innocent in this but you can't be a good alpha if you are going to be led astray by anyone, including your future wife."

"Yes sir but-"

"There is no buts, no excuses."

"Yessir, you have my sincerest apologies. This will never happen again." i promised.

"Indeed it won't, but it has caused me and the council to discuss whether or not you are mature enough to handle the role future chef. That an of course the incident with you spying on my daughter."

"Again, total misunderstanding." I said. "I can handle it. You have my word. It will never happen again. That guy doesn't exist anymore."

"I will speak with the tribe, elders and we will decide, but I would advise you, that that you show us that you can be more mature, and a more effective leader."

"Yessir."

He nodded. "Carry on."

Just when I thought my day was beginning to look up, Chief Refe sprung this on me. I wondered if he was serious, would he really consider not making me alpha. I never even thought of that happening. Ever since I came to Satordi's ranch, I was trained and bred to be an alpha. I never even considered anything else. I just knew I had to prove myself to Chef Refe, and end all of his doubts about me.

Now high school was most definitely on the back burner. "Mr. Wonderful" was dead, and now I was Chief Randall Chilou alpha of the Lougaro/Witiki tribe.


	12. Chapter 12: They Don't Know Kenyon

-  
**Chapter 12: Kenyon**

Grandma was a more welcomed sight in to cottage when I came home from school. I smelled something delicious cooking on the stove before I reached the front door and I just knew she was there.

"There is my handsome grandson." I ran into her open arms and took in the scent that I haven't smelled, in years. Now it was stronger, and possessed undertones now that I had my super senses. I stood there a long moment hugging her.

When we parted she stood back from me and studied me. "You are looking more and more like your father everyday."

I beamed from ear to ear. I never tired of her saying that. She still remained unchanged since I last saw her.

"Where is my Randall?"

"He went to go talk to Ro. He shouldn't be too long." I said. "So what's cooking?"

She smiled. "You know me."

I knew whenever Grandma came in town she cooked everything but the kitchen sink and it had been too long since me and Randy had any of Grandma's cooking. Since Aunt Talya couldn't cook, usually it was either pizza, or we would just bite the bullet and hunt. Anything was better than Aunt Talya's cooking.

"Where's Aunt Talya?" I asked.

"I sent her to the store, to pick up a couple of things, why?"

"No reason." I lied, although I was happy that I could talk candidly with my grandma, primarily about Sorrell.

"So what is new with you love?" she asked giving me just the opening I wanted. "Have a seat."

We sat down on the couch. "Grandma, I'm in love."

"Well, anyone with eyes can see that dear. Tell me about her."

"She's amazing grandma, I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Is this the same girl, your aunt has been fussing about."

I frowned. Aunt Talya had already told her about Sorrell, and not even about Sorrell. Aunt Talya, had never taken the time to get to know Sorrell, only because of how I felt about her and the fact that she was a human. "Grandma, she doesn't know Sorrell. You would love her."

"I love her already if she is making you happy, love." she frowned a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, how serious is it?"

"It is very serious." I confessed. "I've asked her to be my mate and we're courting."

She had a shocked look come over her face. " That's just lovely dear." she swallowed nervously. "Have you consummated your bond?"

"No." I admitted.

She sighed in relief. "Good! And you are aware of the consequences?"

"Yes Satordi told me."

"Good! That is really good." She still had a worried look spread across her face.

"Grandma, it's fine! I am going to do this by the book with her. Me and Randy are even planning a courting ceremony for her, so she can be a part of the pack."

"This is the first time I am hearing of this darling. You don't think you are moving too fast? You've only just started high school."

"But I've known Sorrell, from my old school."

"Hmm! Sounds like fate."

"Grandma, it's more than fate. She is my true mate, I know it."

She furrowed her eyebrows and studied me curiously. "Kenyon, sweetheart, how do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do. Satordi tells me all the time"

"Satordi imprinted dear."

"And I think I imprinted with Sorrell." I said.

Grandma shook her head. "No one ever thinks they imprinted dear. Imprinting is the most precious thing that can happen between our kind and humans. Can you read her mind? Can she read yours?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Kenyon, it sounds to me like love, and that is beautiful, but I am begging you to take it slow Ken. I don't want you to end up like your dad."

"Sorrell would never let that happen." I blurted. "I trust her with my life."

"Okay, Ken!" she surrendered.

"I thought you would be happier for me, Grandma."

"I am happy dear. I just want you to be safe, and understand that you are both very young. You were always the one to fall in love so easily. I remember a certain girl in a yellow dress you met at one of your spelling bees, you kept going on about how she made you feel different."

"She's the same girl grandma."

"What?"

"Sorrell is the girl in the yellow dress. I met her the year before and that was when my eyes started changing color and I started getting those weird growth spurts. It was because of her."

Grandma sighed.

I surrendered as well. "You're going to realize one day that I'm not crazy."

She smiled. "I know you aren't you are in love. Just know that humans can be fickle when it comes to love. Since they are lead by emotions they have trouble deciphering from love and lust, we are close to our spiritual selves and we know, most of the time."

I didn't respond. I knew she would only try harder to convince me that me and Sorrell did not have something special. I was hoping that she would be on my side. I was still planning to go through with the ceremony with or without her blessing. It was important, so I wouldn't lose Sorrell.

Almost on cue Randy walked in. "Grandma!" he smiled.

"Randall, you boys are turning into handsome men." She stood up and hugged him.

"So what's new with you Randall?" she asked.

"I'll let you two catch up, I got homework." I decided to run upstairs and let Randy and Grandma catch up.

With the way I was feeling I needed to hear Sorrell's sweet voice again. I really wasn't expecting my grandma to react the way she did, even though I knew that nothing could change the way I felt about Sorrell. All I knew was, that one day everyone would know that Sorrell and I would meant to be, and those that still doubted wouldn't matter, because she would be mine and I would be hers, forever.


	13. Chapter 13: Where You Are Randall

**Chapter 13: Randall**

Grandma looked more beautiful than ever. She was one of the more welcomed sights of the day. "Nothing much is going on with me." I said coming in the living room and sitting on the couch next to her. "What brings you out this way? How's Dad doing?"

"Much better." she smiled. "That's what brings me out this way. He is actually coherent most of the time now and has been asking about you boys."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "He's getting better."

She giggled. "Yes, almost out of the blue."

"Grandma, that's great news! How long has he been-?"

"Almost two weeks now and I have told him all about you becoming captain of the football team, and graduating high school, that's when he said he wanted to talk to you and your brother."

"When?" I asked eagerly.

"I am leaving to go back home tomorrow morning, and I am taking you two with me to stay for the weekend."

"Grandma, I haven't been home in years."

"I know, it has been too long, love."

I thought a moment. "If dad gets better does that mean I forfeit being alpha and I don't have to marry Alana?" This was the first time I had actually considered not being an alpha as a good thing.

She sighed sorrowfully. "I am afraid not, love. He has used all his power to fight it off this long. Any other shifter would have been dead by now, but not your father. He's a fighter."

I smiled pridefully. "That's my dad."

"Yes, but his eyes are turning brown again, which means he may not shift again, and he is most definitely not going to be adequate enough to be alpha again. You are the rightful alpha of our tribe."

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head. "As long as Dad is okay. That is the important thing. Have you found out what happened to mom?"

"No, I am too afraid to ask. I don't want him to regress. That is why I don't want your brother to bring up his new girlfriend. I don't want you two to say anything that mind remind him of your mother."

"Okay."

"Go tell your brother, and get packed. We are going for the entire weekend. Sanda is already excited."

For as long as I had not been at our younger sister Sanda for as long as I hadn't seen our old house. This was the best news I heard all day. I raced upstairs to tell Kenyon, who was more than overjoyed to hear the news.

Throughout the entire trip the next morning I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that were were actually going home. I was excited nervous, plus a bunch of other emotions.

It didn't totally hit me until we were driving into our old neighborhood, and then we were up our old driveway. Kenyon shot me an eerie look clinching his teeth as we both remembered the last time we drove off of this very driveway. When we went to move with Aunt Talya at Satordi's ranch. Suddenly, I had a knot in my stomach and my heart was beating fast. I tried not to show my anxiety, I was trying more now to appear in total control, especially after the conversation I had with Chef Refe. I was now on my P's and Q's with appearing apha-like at all times.

I swallowed hard. "Well, here goes."


	14. Chapter 14: Remember Me This Way Kenyon

**Chapter 14: Kenyon**

When Randy told me that we were going to see my dad I almost didn't believe him. It wasn't until we were inside our old house when it all became real to me. The old house smelled of cedar and warm apple cider, exactly how it smelled when we left. Everything from the stairs, to the beige carpet to the white walls and the furniture. It all looked the same exactly as my mother had last decorated, it was as if nothing had changed.

I felt like I was a little boy again, and I wanted to run up the stairs, run into my parent's room, and into my mother's embrace. A dark cloud came over me when I remembered that I couldn't.

A tall scrawny girl with black curly hair wrapped in a loose ponytail came down the stairs, and it took me a moment to realize that this was my little sister Sanda.

"Hey beautiful!" smiled Randy.

"Randy! Ken!" she hustled down the stairs and embraced each of us.

"Look at you!" I smiled. "You look," I thought a moment. "like a giraffe."

She slapped me on the arm playfully. "You look like Planet of the Apes!" she teased.

"You look like the gullum."

"That's why you look like Prince with all that hair."

Randy let out a loud chuckle. "She got you there."

"Sanda, baby help them with their bags."

"I thought you guys were just staying the weekend?" she said.

"This is all Kenyon's hair care products." Randy quipped.

I rolled my eyes. "These are all Randy's shoes."

"Then let him carry them in." Sanda snapped.

Randy and I settled in our own room. It was weird being a week from turning 17 and sharing a bunk bed with my 18 year old brother again. Grandma and Sanda came in the room.

"It's just how you guys left it." smiled Sanda.

"Wow! This is something." I said glancing around my old room. My eyes stopped at my Optimous Prime alarm clock with the bright red LCD numbers that read 3:52, it was still early.

"So, I am going to make lunch. Which one of you wants to go see your father first?"

"Ken, you can go ahead." said Randy.

"No." I shook my head, remembering what happened the last time I went into my parents room. It was now as fresh as ever. I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ken, go in there and talk to your dad. I have to talk to Sanda about something anyway."

"Okay, fine!" I sighed walking toward the room door.

"And remember what I said about bringing up Sorrell." Said Randy

I nodded.

"And don't bring up your mother either." grandma added.

"Okay, grandma!"

My heart thudded hard against my chest my hands were clammy as I walked up to my parent's bedroom door and turned the nob slowly. The door screeched open and I walked in slowly. There he was my heart fell into my stomach, as I studied the sleeping man on the bed. His dark gray hair, his glistening mahogany skin, the same nose as me, the same cheek bones, the same hands, and the same long wavy hair. Now his was trimmed to the nape of his neck, I guess grandma did that since it was getting hard to upkeep it, since he had not been able to care for his self.

I decided to let him sleep and talk to him later so I turned around and headed for the door.

"Kenyon?" his dry heavy tone resounded through the room and stopped me in my tracks. "Is that you son?"

I smiled slowly, I swallowed through the lump in my throat. "Hey, dad!"

"Come closer let me get a better look at you."

I walked up to the side of the bed and he sat up, then reached for a pair of glasses on the nightstand and put them on.

"Since when do you where glasses?" I asked.

"The better to see you with." he let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I'm losing my abilities, Ken."

I searched his darkening yellowish brown eyes. "Why?"

"I'm dying Ken." he admitted. "I have been trying to fight it off this long, so I can stick around for you kids."

I felt my eyes burning, but I tried to fight it off. I remembered what grandma said and I tried to quickly change the subject. "So how have you been old man?"

A smile spread across his heavily sunken in face. "I'm better now."

I smiled. "Good!"

"So what's new?"

"Not much." I lied.

"I haven't seen you for almost five years and nothing is new?" he sat up more.

"I can shift now. Actually I did a double shift while fighting a werewolf." I bragged

His eyes lit up. "That's amazing! How's school?"

"Good!" I said vaguely.

"You were always good in school. You thought I didn't notice, but I did. " he smiled warmly. "I have always been proud of you Kenyon. Never forget that."

I smiled. "Thanks Dad!"

"You had a spelling bee. How'd that go?"

"That was like four years ago and I choked." I laughed.

My dad laughed too. "It happens. At least you gave it your best."

"I don't know about that!"

He studied me again. "You're really growing up into a handsome man. You must be beating them off with a stick. You have a girlfriend these days?"

I thought of Sorrell and blushed, but said nothing.

"Come on, spill it!"

I tried harder to hold in my smile.

"What's her name?"

"But grandma said-."

"Forget what your grandmother said, I want to know what's going on in your life." he said.

"Dad, I don't..."

"Do you love her?"

I smiled slowly.

"Wow, that's interesting!" he said. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." I said pulling out my phone scrolling through picture and finding one that I took of me and Sorrell smiling in the lunchroom. I handed my phone to my dad, he adjusted his glasses and studied the picture carefully.

"Kenyon she is absolutely gorgeous."

"She's the prettiest girl at my school. She's perfect!" I said

He smiled in approval and handed my phone back. "What's her name?"

"Sorrell." I beamed.

"You look like you really love her."

I nodded. Wondering if I should fully open up about her, even though I wanted to so bad.

"Does she know about us?"

I nodded "Yes!" I admitted. "And she has kept our secret."

"So tell me more, and don't worry about your grandmother."

"It's not her I'm worried about, Dad!"

"Kenyon, I have spent years fighting, so I can at least be in you kids lives at least for as long as I have, don't deny me that. Tell me everything!"

"I've asked her to be my mate." I blurted out without thinking.

"Wow!" His eyes widened. That _is_ intense!"

"Me and Randy are going to have a courting ceremony, so she can be a part of the pack."

"What do you know about the courting ceremony?"

"Satordi has a Lougaro book in his library."

"Really? Just one?"

"Well, most of the books on our tribe, are out of print and hard to find." I said.

"Check in the attic, all the books you'll need on our tribe are in there."

"Really Dad?"

"Yes, they are yours and I know you will take care of them. They have the entire history of the tribe."

"Thanks Dad! I'll keep them always!"

"For your children, and your children's children."

"Yessir!" I nodded.

"So have you given her a name?"

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"In the old days, the elders would give the mates of their pack members names to make them official members of the Lougaro tribe. Since you and Randy are the elders you have to name her. There is a language book with those books, you'll find something that fits."

I thought about what on Sorrell's tribe name should be. I wondered if I should give, her a say or surprise her with it the worst she could so is hate it and we could change it together. "Dad, thank you so much!"

"What ever I can do to help Kenyon. I want to be in your life in anyway I can. You do remember your tribe name don't you?"

I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes. "Of course I remember."

He laughed. "Good! You have something else to remember me by."

"I am hoping you stick around for when we get married."

He smiled "So you planned it out that far huh?"

"Yeah, she is my mate."

"Does she feel the same way?"

I nodded. "Yes! She wants to be with me forever and I want to be with her forever."

"You're young."

"I'm going to wait." I assured. "Until she's ready."

"Well, you have my blessing."

"Thanks Dad! That means a lot!"

"Thank you." he said. "For being and incredible son. I'm just sorry it took me this long to pay attention."

"I'm sorry Dad! I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you!"

He chuckled. "I know. I remembered when your mother-." he trailed off and began to breath heavily. "I remember your mother." he placed a hand over his mouth and his pupils began to dilate. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. I fell backward into the wall as he pulled at the cuffs around his wrists that were chained to the bed trying to grab me.

Grandma rushed in. "Kenyon, what happened?" She pressed a few buttons on his I.V. drip and with in moments he was knocked out.

"You didn't bring up Sorrell did you?"

I shook my head.

She looked at me sorrowfully. "Oh Kenyon, I'm so sorry baby!" He held her hand out to me guiding me out the door.

"It's okay Grandma." I said fighting back tears. "I'm just sorry I messed up Randy's time."

"Well, just check in with him tomorrow." She assured. "We have all weekend. Just get washed up for dinner."

I nodded and walked toward the door I looked back at my sedated father. "I love you Dad!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. I studied myself in the mirror, comparing myself to the man in the room. I looked more like him in his prime, and that was how I wanted to remember my father.


	15. Chapter 15: All I Ever Wanted Randall

**Chapter 15: Randall**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed about Kenyon upsetting Dad, so I had to forfeit talking to my dad at least until the next day. I tried not to show it but I needed to talk to him. I needed to hear his approval of me becoming the alpha, it was imperative, but I said nothing to anyone else.

This was the first time I felt distant from my family. Keeping my conversation with the Chief to myself. We were always so close even though we lived so far away. Sanda usually addressed her letters to me, because she knew that I was sure to write back, Kenyon would end up getting side track and forget, especially these days.

It made it a point to find out all I could about Sanda's new boyfriend that she told me about vaguely in her letters. What I had gotten was that it wasn't that serious, and like me he was an athlete, only he was the captain of the basket ball team and a Junior. That's where she had met him on the court, because she was now a cheerleader and a Sophmore. I decided that I already didn't like him, I just didn't let Sanda know that.

"So what did you and your father talk about?" ask Grandma at the dinner table to Kenyon.

"Nothing much." he said. "Just school."

"You didn't tell him about Sorrell, did you?" she asked.

"No Ma'am."

"Are you sure Kenyon?"

"I'm sure grandma, like I said I just apologized for telling him I hated him and the just told me that he remembered mom, then he just lost it."

I thought, if that was true than anything could set my dad off, and would have to be extra careful about what I said to him. I wondered if I should talk to him about becoming alpha. I at least had to try. I thought, but now I had bigger fish to fry.

"Hey Ken, did you know that Sanda has a boyfriend."

"Randy!" she whined.

"He's a nice boy, I am having him for dinner tomorrow, you two can meet him then." said grandma.

Kenyon and I smiled mischievously at each other.

"Grandma, why did you tell them that?"

"If he is in your life, he in in all of our lives." said Grandma.

"I second that." I decreed.

"What about Kenyon's girlfriend?"

"I am sure we are going to meet Sorrell, at Kenyon's birthday party, right Ken?"

"Absolutely."

Sanda smacked. "If you two embarrass me. I swear I will find all Kenyon's baby pictures and show them to Sorrell."

"You do that and I swear I'll kill you." Kenyon threatened.

"No one is going to kill anyone." Grandma chimed in.

"Sanda, don't worry about your boyfriend. We'll give him the proper Phallan greeting"

"Randy!" Grandma warned. "Don't worry Sanda these boys won't do anything to your boyfriend as long as I'm here." She narrowed her eyes at me and then Kenyon.

"Grandma, this food is on point." I changed the subject.

"Thank you Randy." Said Grandma. "I'm sorry, you are going to have to wait until tomorrow to talk your father. I know you were looking forward to it."

"Yeah, Randy I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to-."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know Dad's well rested, because it is going to take a long time to tell him how awesome his son is." I joked. "I don't want to miss anything."

"What ever Randy!" Sanda shook her head.

That night I tossed and turned. I had not had a good since the talk I had with the chief. I had to think of a way to prove myself to him and let him know that I could handle being alpha to his tribe.

I decided to get up and get a drink of water from the bathroom. I was still taken back at how much nothing had change since I was last in my old house. There was still the dark blue décor in the bathroom, even me and Kenyon's Ninja Turtle soap pump. I held it in my hands and studied it.

"Randy, you guys are going to share that bathroom with your sister, and I don't think she is going to want a Leonardo soap pump." I remember the trip to Ikea on a sick day with my mom, although it wasn't exactly a sick day one of my eyes turned a light hazel. My mom promised me that my dad would explain why after he came back from his business trip. We had just bought the house, and it was empty and my mom didn't want to leave me at home alone with nothing to do. So she gave me a pair of her sunglasses and I ran errands with her all day.

"Come on Mom. Leonardo is cool! Sanda is spoiled anyway."

She sighed. "Alright Randy. I'm sure a nice royal blue should suffice in that bathroom."

"You are the coolest mom on the planet!"

"And don't you forget it!" she smiled.

When we were at the check out like I already noticed the cashier checking out my mom. I was a very intuitive thirteen year old, and I didn't quite have my super senses but my intuition knew that this guy was trouble.

"Well, hello gorgeous."

Mom just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

"Excuse me I said 'hello'."

"I heard you."

"Oh you're one of those stuck up, women."

"Hey why don't you leave my mom alone."

He laughed and ignored me. "Cute kid. You don't look like a mom."

"Thank you, but I am kind of in a rush, so can you just ring me up please."

"So are you taking step daddy applications?"

"What did you say?" My blood was boiling.

He continued laughing. "I was only kidding."

"He has a father, and where is your manager?" she demanded.

He raised his hands. "Look, I was only kidding." He looked at my mom and then down at me. His expression changed to a fearful one when he looked at me. I was gritting my teeth breathing heavily. "Whoa! What's wrong with that kid's eyes?"

Mom looked down at me and had a look of shock on her face She quickly smashed the glasses against my face and kept her hand there covering my eyes. "It's a new contact these kids are wearing. We have to go." She paid for the stuff and rushed out of the store. I didn't find out till later that when I got extremely angry my eyes glowed.

"I miss you Mom!" I was back in the bathroom holding the soap pump close to my chest.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

I jumped and accidentally dropped the pump into the sink and the porcelain chipped a little, on the bottom. I carefully placed it back on the side of the sink.

"Randy, is that you?" I heard my Dad's voice again.

"Yeah, Dad!" I answered. "Did I wake you?"

He chuckled. "No, but why don't you come in here, so you don't wake the whole house up."

I smiled.

I went into the hallway and headed toward my parents room. There was a light illuminating from the room where the door was slightly ajar. I walked in and the first thing I noticed was my dad sitting up in his bed with a pair of thick spectacles on.

"Wow! Where's the gun show?" He joked.

I grinned flexing my biceps. "Not too shabby huh?"

He laughed. "Not bad son. Reminds me of me in my prime."

"Dad, you're still in your prime." I said. "That's why you're going to beat this."

He smiled. "I am not sure if you are serious or are trying to be nice, but thank you." He studied me a moment. "So tell me what's going on in your life. I heard that you were captain of your football team."

I sat down on the chair next to my dad's bed. "Not that I'm the type to brag but, I lead them to their first championship in years, plus got the MVP award."

He shook his head and smiled. "Wow!" He crosses his arms, still studying me. "That's really something. I'm really proud of you."

"Just playing ball with a bunch of humans." I shrugged. "Nothing too impressive."

A serious look came across Dad's face. "It is impressive. You leading your team to victory, is just like being a good alpha. Being a captain and MVP is more than being an exceptional play, but it also means you are a team player, and a good leader. That's why I told Satordi, to let you play. I knew I would help you to be a better alpha."

My eyes widened.

"Yes, Satordi, your grandmother, and your aunt keep me in the fold about you guys when I'm awake. I try to be there for you guys as much as I can. For a while there your aunt and your grandmother were scared that seeing you boys would drive me back."

"Do you really think that I could be a good alpha, Dad?"

"Of course." he said without hesitation. "It is in your DNA, not mention, you have more than proven yourself alpha-worthy. There should be no reason you should have doubts."

I sunk my head.

"Talk to me son."

I sighed. "Dad, just sometimes wonder if I have what it takes. A football team is one thing, a pack of shifters is something else entirely."

"Is it?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Randy, you'll do fine. You're just nervous. Everybody gets nervous. It is a huge responsibility, but I know you can handle it."

"And then there is the arranged marriage."

He smiled. "Is that what this is all about?"

"I mean, is it really necessary?"

My dad adjusted himself in his bed and let out a long sigh. "Randy, we are the last of our kind. You and your brother are half-bloods so it is possible that if you both mate with humans, the Lougaro shifters may no longer exist and as my heir you and Chef Refe's daughter are the only two that can unite the packs and continue our bloodline."

"I know Dad!" I shook it off. "Maybe it's just cold feet."

"I'm really proud of you for doing this son."

I forced a smile. "Thanks dad!"

"Cheer up, okay. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

I hugged my dad. "I'll talk to you some more tomorrow. I've got some game videos on my laptop, that I wanted to show you."

"I look forward to it!" he smiled.

Before I left out the door Dad stopped me. "Randy, do me a favor and tell Ken I'm sorry about earlier."

"Sure thing Dad!"

I went back in my old room and plopped on the bottom bunk.

"You okay Randy." Kenyon peaking down from the top bunk reminded me of when we were kids.

"I'm fine Ken, go back to sleep." I chuckled

"You talk to Dad?"

I rolled my eyes in the dark room. "Yeah, Ken, I did, he said he was sorry about earlier."

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think."

"You think he'll be cured one day?"

I sighed from my nose. "I don't know Ken."

"I did want to ask him?"

"Ask him what Ken.?"

"About Mom!"

I shook my head. "No Ken, and I suggest you drop it, if you want to talk to Dad again this visit."

"It's not like he can kill me." he let out an uneasy chuckle.

"But it could kill him." I said irritatedly. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" said Kenyon. "Why would you even think that? I just miss Mom."

"I miss Mom too." I confessed. "But we have Dad and that is just going to have to be enough."

"You think Dad, had something to do with what happened to Mom?"

"Go to bed Ken!" I turned over angrily and tried once more to sleep.

"Sorry!" he muffed and lifted his head back into the top bunk.

I didn't know what I had to be upset about, I wanted my dad's approval and I got it. Why didn't it feel like it was enough? I tried not to think about it, until I finally dozed off.


	16. Chapter 16: Talking To The Moon Kenyon

**Chapter 16: Kenyon**

The sound of my phone vibrating on the bed next to me is what woke me, I looked over at the clock, and it was 2:53 in the morning. I looked at my phone, and when I saw Sorrell's name flash across the display screen I quickly answered.

"Hello sweetheart, is everything okay?"

My heart stopped until I heard the smooth subtle voice on the other end. "I'm fine. I sorry for calling you so late."

"It's fine honey. I'm just over here at my old house, visiting my dad."

"Now I feel worse. I'll just see you when you get back."

"Honey, I told you, that you can call me when ever you need me." I sat up. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid!"

"Sorrell, it can't be that stupid, if you called."

"I just had another bad dream, and I just needed to hear your voice."

Just her saying that she needed me, and my entire body felt like fireworks. I was already, ready to phase and go out to where she was. It would take less than an hour in wolf form to get to her house. I was more than willing to take the risk again if she needed me to. "I'm right here, sweetheart!"

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not really." I lied.

"I did, didn't I?"

"It doesn't matter. I've wanted to talk to you all day anyway."

"Me to." she said. "How's your dad?"

"He's doing a lot better. I actually got to talk to him today."

"That's great, Kenyon!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I've been talking you up. I can't wait for him to get well enough to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet him either. I'm glad he's getting better, Ken."

"So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy all weekend?" I asked.

"The warden let me off for good behavior and let me, go out with Beth to go car shopping." She joked.

"A new car huh?" I thought. "I thought you like it when I drove you around."

She giggled. "Don't be chauvinistic Kenyon, I've been saving up for a car since last summer."

I felt a little disappointed. It had been my part time job on the ranch to help Ro in his shop, I was wondering why she didn't ask me to help her go car shopping, at least it was something I was good at and I'd be able to double impress her with my expertise. "You know you could have just asked me, to help. I am also sure Ro would have gladly sold you one of his."

"It's okay Ken, I would rather do this on my own."

I sighed. "Okay." I left it alone. "So since your off punishment now, am I picking you up for school on Monday?"

She hummed like she was thinking. "I'll let you know."

"I miss you so much, sweetheart!"

"Oh Ken," she said. "I miss you too!"

I felt my whole body start to flutter. I couldn't wait until I could make Sorrell my wife, and I could fall asleep with her in my arms. My body longed for the warmth, my nose twitched for her scent, everything cried out for her. It was torture every moment I spent without her. "I wish you were here!" I admitted.

"No, you enjoy your family. I'll be here when you get back."

I sighed. "That's too long."

"Can you see the moon from where you are?"

"What?"

She giggled and repeated herself. "Can you see the moon from where you are?"

I looked out pf my room window, and there it was in all her glory high above beaming down on me and Randy's old tree house. "Yes."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a half moon." I observed.

"There is a half moon here to." she said. "So, it's like we're looking at the same moon...together."

I smiled. "Je t'aime, chère maîtresse!"

"I love you too Ken."

"Voulez-vous m'epouser."

She giggled. "Kenyon, we're too young to get married, plus we need parental consent. Somehow, I don't think my dad will go for it."

"You're right." I said. "I guess I am going to have to tell him that you're pregnant."

"I thought it was against wolf's code to lie to your mate's parents?"

I smiled. "Who says it will be a lie?"

"Ken!" Her voice was serious, I could tell I struck a nerve.

"I'm kidding Sorrell. I would never do that."

She was quiet, but I knew she was still there. Now I was nervous because I knew she was thinking. "What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

"Oh, nothing." She said. "I just zoned out."

"Zoned out about what?"

"Nothing." She said, but I knew it wasn't 'nothing'. "I just don't know what to get you for your birthday. We've been dating almost eight months and I still feel like don't know what you like."

"I like you!" I said.

"Ken, I'm serious! I feel like a bad girlfriend."

"Sorrell, you are far from a bad girlfriend." I assured. "I'll like what ever you get me. I'll just be happy when you come to my birthday party."

"You say that now." she sighed.

"Sorrell, I mean that." I said. "Truthfully, other than you being at my party, I don't know what else I want. I have everything I could ever want, already!"

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better!"

"Sorrell, stop worrying and get some sleep!" I urged.

She sighed. "Okay Kenyon!"

"You promise to call me back if you have another nightmare?"

"I don't want to wake you again, Kenyon." she said. "You're with you family."

"Sorrell, I am asking you for me, to call me if you have another nightmare. It will help Jason find out if you're getting worse or not. I need to know these things, so don't hesitate."

"Okay, I won't." she said. "I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!" I heard the other side of the phone go dead and I hit the end call button on my phone. I sighed contently, feeling ten times better hearing Sorrell's voice. I looked back at the moon through the window, and smiled warmly. I laid back down and tried to sleep, but I kept my phone close in case Sorrell, needed to call me again. I sighed contently, I had everything I could ever want, I was happy, I had a perfect girlfriend, and now my dad was back in my life. What more could I ask for?


	17. Chapter 17: Incomplete Randall

**Chapter 17: Randall**

All I could think about was what on earth could she see in this guy. This scrawny little pip-squeak of a human. If anything I felt sorry for him. I wondered if he played basketball only because he wasn't man enough to play football. I looked over at Kenyon, and it was obvious he was thinking what I was thinking.

We both sat like bouncers on the sofa, with our arms crossed glaring at him sitting on the love seat with Sanda clear on the other side afraid to even look at her.

"So I heard that you made MVP, that's awesome dude. I think we played the Lafayette Knights this season, you guys cleaned house. I'm a fan!" He complemented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." hissed Kenyon.

"Speak for yourself." I smirked. "You know we have a hoop in the garage, maybe you'd like to play a game?"

His eye widened. "You play basketball?"

"A little." I lied.

We were in the drive way, playing ball. It was every man for himself but you would have thought it was two one one. Sanda reluctantly stayed in the house with grandma and watched from the screen of the front door. We played 5 sets of 21 and every time I was the winner, Kenyon, came close to beating me a couple of times, but even I was surprised at Oscar's ability to keep up, I was beginning to think that we was inhuman. We all finally plopped down on the lawn with water bottles that Grandma brought out, just talking and hanging out. It was actually the most fun I had all weekend.

"I've got to give it to you kid, you aren't bad. You should play for the NBA."

He chuckled. "Yeah, they were even going to recruit me out of high school, but my mom said 'No'." he huffed. "Mothers!"

"I wouldn't know." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sanda told me that your mom disappeared. I'm sorry to hear that!"

I shrugged. "It's life, you know."

"Yeah, but I got every college trying to give me a full scholarship, so I can play for any ivy league college in the country."

"That's great!" I tried to act enthusiastic.

"Hey, I've seen you play football, your good. What college are you going to play for?"

"I'm still trying to decide." I fibbed.

"Well, I'm thinking about going to LSU to stay close to Sanda, but I don't know Michigan has a great ball team."

"Looks like you have a lot to decide, young buck!"

"Kenyon, why don't you play ball? You're good!"

"He's having to much fun playing lover boy." I joked.

"It's just not my thing." Ken said. "I like fixing cars."

"That's cool!" he said.

"So I have to ask." I said. "What are your intentions with our little sister?"

He looked down. His face began to turn a bright red, he reminded me of Kenyon. "I love her man. I want to marry her, and be a professional ball player."

I raised an eyebrow._ Was this guy for real?_ I looked over at Kenyon, who had a goofy grin across his face looking at Oscar like they just shared some inside joke that I clearly wasn't in on.

"Really?" asked Kenyon. "You don't think you're too young?"

"Well, yeah but she's awesome." he smiled. "I just hope I got you guys approval, so I can ask Sanda to the prom."

I squinted. "You want to ask my sister to prom?" I repeated.

He nodded with a goofy smile, I looked over at Kenyon again who still had the same goofy smile. They looked like twins.

I shook my head. "Seriously?"

"The man's got taste!" Complemented Kenyon.

"She's just like no one I've ever met before. I mean, I've dated other girls, but none like her." He went on. "It's like we're soul mates!"

Kenyon smiled approvingly. "I know the feeling!"

"Please, God, don't get him started!" I yielded.

"Really? " Said Oscar.

"Yep, I'm in love too! She is the most beautiful creature to walk the face of the earth! God really out did him self when he made Sorrell!"

"And your sister." Oscar added.

"Kill me now, please!" I screamed holding my ears.

I was glad when Oscar finally went home, after asking her to prom, which sounded as formal as a marriage proposal and then a long drawn out sappy good-bye with Sanda. Which was a long round of who loved who more and kisses, and then Eskimo kisses. I was sick to my stomach. Then he was gone, _finally_.

"Cute kid." commented Kenyon.

"Kind of remind you of someone?" I quipped.

He looked at me curiously. "Who?"

I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Alright, you two go say your good-byes to your dad, and then we have to hit the road."

Kenyon and I filed up the stairs and went into Dad's room. He was sitting up waiting for us.

"Look at my two handsome men!" he beamed.

"Hey Dad I guess we're headed back." I said.

"Well, it was great seeing you two. You should come by again, when you're not busy with your new pack."

"Sure Dad." I said.

"Of course." Said Kenyon.

"What do you want for your birthday Ken?"

Ken smiled. "For you to keep getting better."

He chuckled. "You got it!"

"Dad, take it easy okay." I urged.

"Alright." he sighed. "And you don't worry so much! You are going to be a great Alpha."

I forced another smile. "Sure Dad!" He dug in the nightstand next to him and pulled out a tribal beaded necklace with a gold medallion and handed it to me. "You are not actually expecting me to wear this are you?"

"It was mine." he smiled. "You see, the Lougaro men would wear tribal necklaces at all times so they would know who was who when we phased into wolf form."

I chuckled. "Great! Just what I needed a dog collar, you shouldn't have."

Kenyon elbowed me in the arm.

"Ow! Really?"

"This is the tribal necklace of a chief, Randy and it would be an honor for you to wear it when you become alpha."

"Sure thing Dad!"

"I'll talk two you boys later okay. Remember, regardless what happens, before you a pack members, you were brothers. Look out for each other."

"Yes Dad!" said me and Kenyon

"I'm just so proud of you two!" he smiled. "What more could a father ask for?"

"Thanks Dad!" I said.

"Ken, I am sending you something very special to give to Sorrell at this courting ceremony, it's coming in the mail."

"Come on Dad." Kenyon pleaded. "You know Aunt Talya screens our mail!"

"I send it directly to Satordi." He promised. "Don't worry, I know you're Aunt can be a little much, but she means well."

"Sure she does." Mumbled Kenyon.

"Kenyon, you stop giving her crap." He demanded. "She might not approve of the things that you do, but you need to respect her. She's your aunt! I don't want to hear he tell me anymore about you talking back to her. You understand me?"

Kenyon's nostrils flared and grit his teeth. "Yes Dad!"

On our way home, I just kept thinking about how to prove myself to Chief Refe.

"Randy, love, is there something on your mind?"

"No, grandma! I am just glad we got to talk to Dad, I really needed that!" I smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I am glad your father is coming around. He is really regretful that he missed out of so much of you boys growing up, even before what happened."

"Grandma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course love."

I looked back at Kenyon in deep slumber in the back seat. "Grandma, I need you to tell me honestly about what happened to Mom."

"Randall, sweetheart you know everything that I know. Your father left on a business trip, your mother took him to the airport a week later when he came back from the trip he found out your mother never came back home. He went to find her, and when he came back he just started losing it. That's all I know."

"Are you sure, what was the last thing Mom said to you?"

"Randall, you are trying to make sense of something, and we are all trying to, but there just comes a point where you have to just accept it." she said.

I wondered what she meant. Did she want me to accept that my mother was dead.

"I know my mom, she wouldn't have just left us." I said fighting a lump in my throat. "Did you file a missing persons report?"

"Randy, calm down, honey." said Grandma. "We filed a missing persons and it is still under investigation dear. Right now it's just another cold case."

"Is there any leads, anything?" The tears started flowing. " You have to tell me Grandma! If you know something, tell me!"

"Baby, calm down." She slid her hand into mine, still driving. "Breathe dear!"

I took in a heavy breath.

"Randy, you have to believe me when I say that I know what you know. Nobody knows what happened, and nobody thinks she just left you kids." I could make out her concerned face through my tears. "She loved you, your brother and sister, and she loved your dad."

I wiped my eyes and put myself back together. Grandma rubbed my back gently. I didn't know if Grandma was telling me everything. From both Aunt Talya and Grandma only got half truths and bits and pieces of the truth, and the rest the held on to till I was _old enough._ I was ready to do an investigation of my own over the summer, I would find out some answers if it was the last thing I did, but right now I just had to prove that I could be alpha.

When we got home Kenyon and I went straight to bed. I went right to sleep, my brain was exhausted. There was so much that I had to keep bottled in, things I couldn't even talk to Kenyon about.


	18. Chapter 18: Fly Like A Bird Sorrell

**Chapter 18: Sorrell**

I texted Kenyon the night before and told him not to pick me up for school. I was so excited to see his reaction when he saw my new set of wheels. I didn't quite get a reaction from my dad, but he had been driving the same Taurus station wagon since the year it came out in 1996, so I knew he didn't know much about cars.

Though She was a little rough around the edges, was twice my age and twice as loud,she had character. She was a black goddess coming down the road with gorgeous gold bird spread across her hood. I just knew Kenyon would fall in love, just like I did.


	19. Chapter 19: Beauty and the Beast Kenyon

**Chapter 19: Kenyon**

I would have to see I was happy when I found a text message from Sorrell, but was disappointed when I read it. I was more than looking forward to picking her up before school, I had so much to tell her, not to mention it had been a long weekend without her. I was aching for her, I was excited to see the car she was raving about in her message.

I arrived at school early hoping I could meet her in the student parking lot, and walk her to her first class. I sat in my car and texted her and waited for her to text me back.

While Randy pulled up next to me, with his new Monte Carlo. He greeted me with a nod and I nodded back. He rolled down his wind and I rolled down mine.

"Waiting for Sorrell?" He asked.

"Yeah, she just bought a new car, and was eager for me to see it." I replied.

"Okay."

I heard the car before I saw it, and prayed to God that it wasn't her. It looked like black nightmare coming up the street holding up traffic as she switched gears.

"Kenyon, please tell me that that isn't Sorrell." said Randy.

She parked right in front of me. I could see the trail of smoke that it left, it looked like the roadrunner came up the street. Through the haze of the exhaust I could see Sorrell beautiful beaming face smiling back at me.

"Kenyon, for the love of all things holy and manly...lie." He instructed. "Lie through your teeth. That is the most beautiful car you have ever seen in your life." He tittered.

I shook my head trying not to laugh. I got out of the car and guided my way through the smoke and found Sorrell's waiting embrace and held her like I would never let her go.

"Ken, I missed you so much!" she murmured.

"Not as much as I missed you!" I said still holding her in my arms.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I looked in her beautiful eyes. "Beautiful!"

She giggled. "I mean the car, Ken. Isn't she gorgeous?"

I looked over her shoulder where Randy was getting out of his car looking directly at me, shaking his head and mouthing _No_.

I smiled. "She is something!"

She frowned. "You don't like her?"

I looked up at Randy who palmed his hand to his face. Sorrell then turned around to find Randy, she walked up to him.

"Randy, you got a new car too."

He stuck his chest out pridefully. "Yeah, this is my new wheels."

"I think we need to have a street race." she giggled. "My Firebird against your Monte Carlo, and Kenyon's Mustang."

I could tell Randy wanted to bust into uncontrollable laughter. "Really cute, Sorrell!"

"What you don't think I can?"

"Learn to drive a stick first sweetie pie!" laughed Randy.

"What do you think of the new ride Randy?" she ran over to the car did a cute Vanna White style pose next to it.

He looked at me and then back at the pile of metal that she called a car trying not to laugh. "I haven't seen one of those since Knight Rider."

"I know right? She's classic Hollywood."

I could see Randy was fighting hard not to laugh, which only made it harder for me.

"See, you two need to not hate!" She snapped.

I put my arm around her waist. "I'm not hating dear, if you love it than I love it, and what ever she needs fixed I will personally see that she gets back to her former glory."

"No!"

I looked at her curiously. "Honey, what do you mean 'no'? It is dangerous for you to be riding around in a car that's not up to par."

"I want to do this on my own. You're always coming to my rescue. I got a car so I could be more independent, I can't do that with you, always rushing to help me all the time."

I smirked and brushed a stray bang from her angelic face. "I thought I was your knight in shinning armor?"

She pulled away."I'm not your damsel in distress, Ken."

I decided to quit while I was ahead, knowing that I was just walking into another argument.

"I'll let you two lovebirds talk, I have to get to class." Randy excused himself.

"I'm sorry, Sorrell." I said.

"Just because I'm not like you, doesn't mean I'm weak, Ken."

I searched her eyes. "I don't think that Sorrell. It is just when I can help, I just feel like it is my duty as your man to help."

"When I ask, Ken."

I nodded. "Fair enough!"

She smiled.

"There is my beautiful smile."

She blushed.

I put my arm out courteously. "Shall we?"

She hooked her arm in mine. "We shall!" she smiled.

We made small talk as I walked her to class and when I met her in the lunchroom we secluded ourselves at our own table.

"I missed you so much, Sweetheart!"

"I missed you too!" she said.

"So what do you want to do now that your off of grounding?"

"I want to drive you around in the black beauty." she grinned.

I forced an awkward smile. _More like the black beast _ I thought. _At least if she was going to ride around in that train wreck, I would be with her keeping her safe._

"What's wrong with Randy?" Asked Sorrell. It drew my attention to Randy sitting alone at a table picking at his food. I had never seen him at a table alone since we came to this school.

"I don't know." I admitted. "He has been acting really odd, all weekend. He even had this date with Alana last week, and came home extra late and won't tell me what happened."

"Really?"

"Not only that, he's been so moody lately."

She studied him. "You think he is nervous about becoming Alpha?"

I shrugged. "I guess, but-." I shook it off.

Sorrell concerned eyes looked back at me. "But what?"

"Me and Randy, have always been pretty close." I said. "We could tell each other anything. Now, it's like I don't even know him."

Sorrell looked back over at him and sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

I smiled warmly at Sorrell. She was always so thoughtful like that. She was a mother hen type.

"I mean, I am going to be a part of the pack. At least I'll be doing something."

"I'm willing to give anything a try right now, Sorrell." I admitted. "I don't like seeing him like that."

"You don't mind if I go over there and talk to him?"

I smiled again. "For starters, it is better to let you do what you want to do, then run the risk of you getting mad at me about it, and two, Like you, I don't like seeing Randy like that, and I'm thinking, maybe someone from the outside can get through."

"And three you'll be right here watching in case Randy tries to charm me." Sorrell quipped.

I smiled. "Randy's not like that. Don't let the Mr. Wonderful thing fool you, he's a good guy. He only does what he does because of the alpha thing."

Sorrell nodded and got up and went over to talk to Randy. I thought it was a perfect time to go through the Lougaro language book and tried to pick out the perfect name for Sorrell.

I opened the book right to the B's since I knew that her name would have to have the word "beautiful" in it.


	20. Chapter 20: Best Friend Randall

**Chapter 20: Randall**

I decided to spend my lunch contemplating how to redeem myself with Chief Refe. I had to admit, killing off Mr. Wonderful was lonely, but it was what had to be done. I thought about just getting Kenyon to teach me how to master the double shift, having Satordi show me how to master a psychic ability. If anything I knew that impressed Chief Refe was power. I decided that also on my to do list for the summer was find my special ability, and try to master a few others on top of that.

As soon as I had made a break through in my thinking I was was met by curious eyes, of a short girl sitting next to me. I wondered how long she had been there, and most of all why she was there. I looked over across the room at Kenyon, who's face was buried in a book.

"Did Ken, bore you to death?"

She giggled. "No."

"Obviously, he put his foot in his mouth again?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm here because I'm worried about you."

I sighed. "Did Ken put you up to this?"

She shook her head.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh!"

"I hate to see you like this Randy." she said.

"Like what? I'm fine!"

"You're not fine. You usually eat lunch with a million friends, but now here you are by yourself."

"I wanted to eat lunch by myself, so you can run back and tell your boyfriend that I am okay."

"I'm not buying it!"

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope!" she smiled.

"Well, this is going to be a long lunch period, Sorrell. Wouldn't you rather spend it fawning over your boyfriend. You telling him how cut he looks when he scrunches his nose up, him telling you how cute it is when you bite the corner of your mouth?"

She bit her lip and blushed. "He told you about that?"

I smirked. "Kenyon tells me everything. That that guy is obsessed with you, he loves everything about you from the balls of your feet to that freckle above your lip."

"Really? I have a freckle above my lip."

"Yeah, and he has written like five poems about it."

She giggled harder. "That's so cute!"

"If you say so!" I chuckled.

"So why are you sitting here alone?"

"Just thinking." I said vaguely.

"About what?" she asked. "You know you can trust me. I won't tell Kenyon."

"Sorrell, I think it's cool that you want to help me but I really don't think you can."

"Try me." she smiled. "I got all lunch period and all lunch period tomorrow, and they day after that."

"Why are you making such a fuss about me Sorrell? What am I to you. You are my brother's girlfriend."

She frowned. "I thought we were more than that. I thought we were friends. I mean, you're like the big brother I always wanted."

I had to smile. "You are too much Sorrell." I said. "Since it's clear you aren't going to leave me alone. I'll tell you. I'm nervous that I may not be a good alpha."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "It is just that. I've been trained my whole life to be an alpha, and now, it so close it just feels like..." I trailed off.

"What it takes to be an alpha can't be taught."

"Yeah, and I am wondering if I have it."

"Of course you have it, Randy. What are you talking about. Kenyon is always talking about what a great big brother you are."

I smirked. "Being an alpha is a far cry from being a good big brother, Sorrell."

"I'm sure it's not that different. I mean in the wild what does an alpha where wolf do? Lead the pack. I mean, when you guys lost your dad, who took care of Kenyon, and made sure he was focused on what he needed to be focused on?"

I laughed. She had a point. I wondered what Kenyon would do without me. If he would even have had the guts to talk to Sorrell or control himself. Satordi had a big part of training but I also had a hand in it.

"I remember when my mom went out on the road to be a blues singer, and my dad had to pick up extra hours as a professor I had to take care of Russ. I had to make sure he was taken care of. How different could being an alpha be to being a big brother or big sister? That is what the alpha's job is, right? To take care of the pack. Isn't a pack like a family to wolves?"

I nodded.

"So you are already a good alpha, you just adopting a few more little brothers."

"And an annoying wife."

"Here a little secret about women. Every woman is a little girl looking for someone to show her that she's worth it."

"Not following you?"

"I'm saying if you want to get a girl interested into you long term then that normal hook line and sinker, isn't going to do it. Persistence beats resistance."

I laughed. "Is that right? That's how Kenyon got you?"

"Kenyon, had me at hello." she smiled. "You underestimate your brother," she gushed. "He has game!"

I laughed again. "Game he got from me."

She shook her head. "Please those tired lines work of the goofy superficial women here but, they won't work for a real woman."

I chuckled. "So you're a real woman now?"

"Compare to the girls you date? Yeah!"

"What can I say, I like my girls like I like my homework...easy."

Sorrell rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know what? You're okay." I complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself." she smiled.

"Thanks! I really needed a good laugh."

"Anytime!" she said. "Do you want to come eat with me and Kenyon?"

"No I don't do two well with at that lovey dovey..."

"I'm sure we can control ourselves. Please come hang out with us."

I sighed. "Alright! Why not?" I surrendered.

We both went over to the table with Kenyon, talked. It was actually pretty cool. I could get used to Sorrell being a pack member, she was quickly becoming a really good friend.


	21. Chapter 21: When You're Mad Kenyon

**Chapter 21: Kenyon**

Sorrell decided to surprise me the day before my birthday by taking me for a ride to the French Quarter in the "Black Beauty" or what I called the "Black Beast", because that is what it sounded like when it came up the street. All I could say was that I was thankful that I was a supernatural, because with the way she was shifting gears I probably would have ended up having to go a chiropractor.

"Baby, can you just go easier on the throttle?"

"Kenyon, will you stop side seat driving?" she demanded. "I got this!"

I was surprised that "she" was able to last her this long. Sorrell had _The Black Beast_ for almost a week and surprisingly she got to school and back. I prayed so hard that she would need gas and run into the gas station, because I wanted so much to look under the hood and see what was wrong with her.

With the symphony of car horns behind us, and the profanity screamed at us while motorist drove around us, I had a splitting headache. Usually I would have been upset at the names I heard Sorrell being called, but I didn't know it the anger management that was kicking in or I was just more embarrassed for her, even if she didn't seem it at all. She just kept the same excited smile as she had when I had seen her first pull up in the school parking lot.

I leaded my head on my hand trying to massage away my head ache. When I head the rattling I knew what was next, white smoke emerged from the hood and then a loud bang. The car then came to a complete halt. Sorrell turned the key it it whined but would not turn over. She squinted angrily at me before she tried again unsuccessfully.

I started to sit up, and get excited, hoping this would be my chance to see under the hood. I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled for Ro's number.

"Don't even think about calling Ro." She hissed agitatedly.

My eyes widened and I froze. I slipped my phone back in my pocket. She stepped out of the car, I decided to step out of the car and go after her after her. She stood in front of the car with her hands on her hips, tapping her cute stilettoed foot agitatedly. I knew she was angry but I couldn't get over how adorable she looked. She looked like an angry bunny in her white jeans and white shirt. A stray bang altered my view of her beautiful right eye and I so desperately wanted to brush it away, and cold her in my arms to console her, but I resisted the urge.

"Should I call triple A?"

"Shut up, Ken!" She snapped.

My mouth dropped open, I was almost ready to snap back, but again I resisted. I held up my hands in surrender and walked off to the side of the road and watched her from the grass with my arms crossed. I watched her gorgeous figure pace in front of the smoking car, trying to figure out what to do next. My eyes rested on the curve of her back where her shirt barely rested on her white jeans and I could see the sweaty flesh underneath. My eyes went up her beautiful back and made there way to her gorgeous neck with more of the delectable caramel skin. I then lingered on her beautiful face. I'd memorized every freckle on her face, and even though she was obviously angry, I couldn't get over that she looked, just as beautiful if not more when she was mad. I tried not to smile, but a smirk forced it's way across my lips.

She looked at me and squinted, I quickly pressed my lips together. "Do you want to check under the hood?" I suggested.

Her eyebrows furrowed adorably.

"Just a suggestion sweetheart!" I smiled politely.

She squinted at me again and he nostrils flared. All I could think about was taking her in my arms and kissing her luscious pursed lips.

She started to bend and slip her hands under the hood, and quickly pulled back, I ran over quickly catching her before she fell backward. I studied her her beautiful hands, and looked into her breath-taking eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked brushing the bang away.

"I'm fine, Kenyon!" She said pulling away.

"May I?" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kenyon!"

I smiled gleefully. I lifted the hood, and searched for for the problem. "Baby when is the last time this thing had an oil change?"

She shrugged.

I checked the water basin. "Honey, she is bone dry."

"You're kidding, I just put fresh anti-freeze in her this morning." She looked over my shoulder.

I studied her beautiful oblivious face. "_You_ put antifreeze in her?"

She rolled her eyes. "What? I don't know how to put antifreeze in my own car?"

I smiled. "No sweetheart, I didn't say that. Just tell me where you put the antifreeze?"

"In the place where the antifreeze goes." she huffed.

"Did you notice any leaks?" I asked.

Her nostrils flared again.

_My God, you're beautiful!_ I thought.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm just trying to find out, what wrong with her. I want her fixed just as much as you do."

She exhaled angrily. "Sure you do Ken."

"I think there is a gas station about a mile or two up, we could call Ro..er.." I noticed the angered look on Sorrell's face. "We could call a tow truck, sweetie, what ever you want."

"We can't just get some more antifreeze, and water, and at least try to make it back to my house."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Sweetheart, I don't want to risk her catching fire."

"No can't have that!" she mumbled. "Okay, Ken!" she sighed and got in the car. "So are you going to push it, or do you want to carry it with me in it, so I don't hit anything!"

I smiled. "I'll just push it, you steer!"

When we got to the gas station, it really began to sink in how mad Sorrell was. I needed to redeem myself and quickly. I let her call a tow truck, went inside and got a couple of slushies, thankful they had her favorite flavor, strawberry.

"Do you feel better sweetheart?"

She sighed." Now the day is ruined."

"It doesn't have to be!" I said, "We could get a ride back to Beaufort and I could take you to the French Quarter on my Mustang."

"Ken, I wanted to take you in my car!"

"We could just take it to Ro's shop and I can fix it, and then you can ride me around till your heart is content."

"No Ken, I want to do something for you for once."

"Sorrell, you do so much for me and you don't even know it."

Her face brightened. "Really?"

"Really! Really!" I smiled. "There is one thing you can do for me."

"What?"

I smiled mischievously. "You have got to let me under your hood."

She giggled. "You'll get under my hood, over my dead body Ken!"

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're smiling again."

"I don't mean to be so difficult Ken."

I chuckled. "Of course you do. That's okay, you want to be independent. It's fine, I get it. Just when you need me, promise me you will let me know. Just let me know I'm needed."

She smiled. "I do need you, I just don't want to need you for everything."

"Then don't need me," he said. "Want me."

"I do want you Kenyon! More than you know."

I smiled. "I want you too, Sorrell! More that you will ever know!"

We shared a long passionate kiss that was interrupted by the tow truck. I let her do all the talking, trying just to be her boyfriend and not her personal mechanic, but this discussion was far from over. I would get under her hood again. If it was the last thing I did.


	22. Chapter 22: Miss Independent Sorrell

**Chapter 22: Sorrell**

The day was a disaster! I sat in the waiting room with Kenyon at the auto shop, waiting for the diagnosis on the Black Beauty. I wasn't sure if I could salvage the rest of the day or if I even wanted to try anymore. What was important now, was hanging onto my last shred of freedom, which was my car.

I looked over at Kenyon's smug face, who probably already knew what was wrong, but I told him to keep his "professional" opinions to himself. Ever since he had taken the part time job at Ro's shop on Satordi's ranch he was now a car know-it-all. The fact that we rarely got to see each other and that was bad enough, which was a double edge sword because, now other than hanging out with Russ and of course work, he was the only person I really got a chance to hang out with. So everything lingered around his schedule. With dad tutoring through the weekend, I couldn't borrow the station wagon like I wanted so I could hang out with my best friend Beth outside of the Knightly news.

I was waiting for the 'I told you so' from Kenyon, but his face said everything.

"Sweetheart, it will be okay, I promise."

"Are you saying that as my boyfriend, or as a mechanic?" I mumbled.

He smiled. "Both. More as your boyfriend, that just wants you not to worry."

"Do you have to be so perfect all the time?"

"Now I'm to perfect for you?" he laughed and slid his hands over mine his gorgeous coppery eyes stared into mine. I but my lip trying to subside the butterflies in my stomach. Wondering how this handsome man, was able to get under my skin so much lately. I tried to chuck it up to the werewolf bite, but ever since he got back from his father's, he just became this over protective, over baring monster. It was making me crazy.

I had a feeling that he wouldn't like any car I got, if it wasn't his Mustang and he wasn't driving me around. I was used to him talking about getting married, but now he was counting down to my eighteenth birthday, when I could consent to marrying him. I felt like he was trapping me. It was beginning to scare me. I was beginning to have second thoughts about the courting ceremony, but he just seemed so excited about it.

I started to feel my stomach, rumbling and remembered I hadn't eaten all day. I was hoping Kenyon didn't hear it but I remembered his super hearing. He met my eyes with a polite smile again.

"Hungry Sweetheart?"

I shook my head.

He smiled. "I think there is a diner up the street. I think it was in walking distance"

"And if it's not you can always bash me over the head and drag me down there." I said.

"Sorrell, I don't want to argue."

I sighed. "Okay, we'll go but I'm paying."

He laughed. "Sorrell, you worry about getting your car fixed. I want to do this"

I sighed again.

Just then the mechanic came in. I jumped up from my chair and walked up to him before Kenyon could.

"How is she?" I asked.

He was a tall dark haired muscular guy, with heavy stubble. His eyes looked own and he scratched his stubble, I could tell the prognosis couldn't be good. "Honey, do you know where the antifreeze goes?"

I cut my eyes in Kenyon direction who was holding a bubble of laughter in his mouth and biting his bottom lip.

"Apparently not." I admitted.

"We are going to have to do an entire system flush."

"Why an entire system flush?" Kenyon chimed in.

"Kenyon, not now, okay?"

"I am going to also need to replace your transmission."

"Wait, how did we get from a system flush to the transmission?" said Kenyon.

"Kenyon, can you please let me handle this."

"Baby, I am just-."

"Ken, please...just back off okay?"

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Sweetheart, your transmission is shot to hell!" said the mechanic.

"It's just slipping, she can at least get it home." Kenyon chimed in again.

"Do you want to fix it?" Mechanic hissed at Kenyon.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I held Kenyon's chest because he looked like he was about to pounce on the guy.

"Ken, relax, okay? I got this!" I insisted. "Just wait outside."

He sighed. "Sorrell, please..."

"Ken, please wait outside."

He finally reluctantly stepped outside.

"Can I just do a system flush?"

"I can do that, but it is not going to last much longer unless you change the transmission."

"I cross that bridge when I get to it." I fussed.

He scribbled something on the pad. "Here's the estimate." He handed me a yellow sheet of paper that was basically a months worth of income for me at Charlotte's.

I shook my head and held my forehead. "Okay, whatever."

"I'll take off some of the labor cost, and I'll do the same for the transmission if you change you mind."

"Its fine." I said.

"And you might want to call a ride for you and your boyfriend, because I'm a little back-logged and I will have to keep it overnight."

I rolled my eyes. "Great!"

"Sorry Ma'am!" He went back into the garage area.

I stomped outside.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kenyon.

"They have to keep her overnight." I huffed.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Honey, who do you want to call?"

"I don't care!" I sighed "Do what ever you want." I pulled away.

He grabbed my arm gently. "Hey! What can I do to fix this?"

"So trying to fix everything, Ken. Everything is ruined!"

He pulled me into his warm embrace and nuzzled me. He smelled amazing. I let out an involuntary sigh.

"Lets go get something to eat and we'll regroup."

I nodded.


	23. Chapter 23: Yours Sorrell

**Chapter 23: Sorrell**

I felt his eyes on me the entire time I ate. I was trying to hide the fact that I was flustered. I tried not to look at him at all to keep from blushing. I really wasn't ready to stop being mad.

"Do you have to stare at me while I eat?" I asked.

"You don't like when I watch you eat."

"Why would I like for you to watch me stuff my face?"

He laughed. "Sorry, you just look cute when you eat."

When I felt the warmth of my cheeks I just knew they were bright red. I glanced into his gorgeous eyes, and then back down at my at my plate.

"You're so beautiful!"

I bit my lip and then looked up at him. "You better eat before your food gets cold."

His eyes stared intensely into mine and I couldn't help but smile and look away. He reached over and guided my chin back to his gorgeous face.

"I don't know what your are sweating me for, looking like Leon and Morris Chestnut wrapped into one."

He grinned harder and looked down at his hands. "You really think that?"

"Please Ken, you're gorgeous!" I ran my fingers through his long wavy ponytail.

He smiled again. "Not nearly as gorgeous as you."

"Somehow, I doubt that." I admitted.

"Sorrell, there is no way you actually believe that I am even half as gorgeous as you. I can't even see this as being a valid argument. "

I giggled. "Whatever, Ken!"

"I think we should ask any guy here." He started to get up but I pulled him down.

"Kenyon, will you stop?" I blushed. "I believe you!"

He took my hands in his. "You are so beautiful Sorrell and I love you so much!"

"I love you too Kenyon!" I beamed.

"Marry me!"

I sighed. It was starting again. "Ken, neither of is is ready to get married."

"I'm ready!"

"We're only sixteen, Ken!"

"I'll be seventeen tomorrow." He pulled my hands to his chest. "So how about it?" He stood up and walk toward me, and started to kneel, but I stopped him and looked around at the curious patrons in the diner.

"Ken, don't." I covered my face. "Please don't!"

He sat back down and took my hands again. "What's wrong?"

"Ken, you have to stop!" I demanded. "We're not ready to get married!"

"Who says we can't get engaged?" he said. "Should I get you a ring?"

"No, Ken!" I said. "I don't want to get engaged in high school."

"Why not, we don't have to get married until after we turn eighteen, or whenever you're ready."

I searched his eyes. "Why are we rushing?"

"There's no rush, sweetheart. I am just trying to be romantic." He said. "You know spontaneous!"

"It's not romantic Ken." I said. "And spontaneous doesn't mean you are so quick to plan the future for someone, it means you take things moment by moment. Let's just live in the moment, Kenyon!"

He sighed. "Okay, fair enough!"

"Okay, good!"

He cupped my face in his hands. "I don't mean to upset you, I just want to show you how much I love you!"

"I know how much you love me Ken. We don't have to rush!"

He nodded. "I'm sorry!"

"You have to be the only guy I know that would want to rush into an institution like marriage. I have never seen that before in my life."

"I just don't see it that way. All I see is being able to wake up and you being the first person I see and being the last person I see before I go to bed."

"I think you will get annoyed by that after while."

He smiled. "I don't see that happening."

"My dad used to say that marriage only magnifies the small problems and makes them into bigger problems." I said. "We argue now!"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't call it arguing. We have disagreements, we don't argue. You a head-strong woman, and that's what I love about you."

"Yeah, it's cute now." I warned. "But five years from now-."

"I'll still be in love with you!" He assured. "as much, if not more."

I sunk in my seat.

"I'll live in the moment." He surrendered. "Every moment with you, is too precious to waste."

"There has to be something you don't like about me." I said.

He bit his bottom lip as he thought. Then, he shook his head. "I can't think of anything."

I crossed my arms. I didn't believe him. "I've been yelling and fussing at you all day Kenyon Phallan, and you are telling me there is nothing about you you don't like? "

I could tell by the huge grin over his face that it had not phased him. He shook his head. "I think you are so adorable when you're mad." he smiled.

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head again still with a huge smile on his face.

I had to blush. "I don't believe you!"

"What?" he said. "It's not my fault you have a sexy angry face." He laughed.

I shook my head at him. "I think you have problems!"

"What can I say, I'm in love." he said.

I was speechless.

When it all came down to it, aside from everything, Kenyon made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, he was my Prince Charming, and even I had to admit, one day I saw myself spending the rest of my life with him, and having children together. That day would come later on, down the line but I one day I wanted to be Mrs. Kenyon Andrew Phallan. I was in love with him in everyway. I was undoubtedly his, he had touch my heart in a way that no man ever had, and I doubted anyone would again.


	24. Chapter 24: Family Affair Kenyon

**Chapter 24: Kenyon**

I woke up feeling refreshed and had the biggest smile on my face, excited about the day. It was my 17th birthday and I felt like I was on top of the world. Before I even got dressed I had an important phone call to make. I called the auto shop to anonymously pay for repairs to Sorrell's car. Just a few small one's she probably wouldn't notice, but at least give me some peace of mind. I realized that meant them having to hold her car longer and she would be disappointed, that she couldn't drive it at least for another day. _She would get over it! _I thought. She might even thank me in the long run.

"Hey birthday boy, it's about time you got up."

I smiled as I looked in the doorway to the room and found Jason.

"That Sorrell, you were on the phone with?"

"Not exactly." I admitted. "I just had to check on Sorrell's car."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are really obsessed with that girl."

I smiled. "What can I say?"

"Birthday licks!" Randy announced charging in the room and managing to get me in a head lock.

I tried to fight him off but I couldn't move. I sighed. "Aren't getting a little too old for this?"

"Let me think." He paused. "Nope."

Jason and Randy took turns giving me 17 punches to my body and 'one to grown on' before Randy released me.

"Real mature!' I winced.

Jason and Randy chuckled.

"Quiet down in there!" Hollered Aunt Talya from the other room.

"Sorry Tallie!" Jason called back.

"Sorry Aunt Talya!" said Randy.

Jason handed me a large stuffed envelope. "This came in the mail for you."

I took and studied it. "It's from Dad!" I said.

"That thing he was sending for Sorrell?"

"Yeah! I think so."

"Well, I am going to be over at Satordi's helping to fix this place up for tonight." said Jason. "You get dressed. Ms. Kit is cooking everyone breakfast in the mess hall."

I nodded.

"I'll go to Satordi's to." Said Randy. "See what I can help with. Catch you later, little bro."

I searched my closet trying to find the perfect outfit. Sorrell said she would be wearing a pink dress, so I would wear something red to complement her. When I found the perfect outfit, I took a shower and groomed myself. When that was finished I sat on my bed and opened the package from my dad. I pulled out a necklace with a carved wolf charm on the end.

I studied it. I knew exactly what it was. I had read about it from the books dad had given to me. It was a totem necklace that was given to the mates of the Lougaro warriors. I was planning on either making Sorrell one on my own, or getting a jeweler to make one resembling it, but this was authentic. It was perfect. Now I had everything I needed, except I had still not decided on a tribe name for her. I had to find something that was perfect. It was something I decided to continue to think on, hoping that the perfect name would come to me when I wasn't thinking about it, I decided to put the necklace back in the envelope and put into in my top sock drawer.

I then headed to the mess hall, to begin my birthday festivities. Satordi, was known for his parties. They were events, and all of Beaufort usually came together to celebrate in a big way. I was looking forward to see the friends I didn't normally get a chance to see. Now there were going to be more people in town, to stay the extra week for Randy's graduation party.

I had an entire itinerary made by Kit herself and me waking up late put the entire thing off, so I knew I was in for it when I saw her for breakfast.

"There is my sweet little Kenyon!" Kit met me at the door. She was in a better mood than I had expected. She was usually pretty well tempered regardless but she was the party planner, at Beaufort and she could get pretty ugly when things didn't go the way she thought they should.

"Sorry, I slept late."

"No, you are good, everybody is running behind anyway." she said. "but I wanted to ask you, I know it's last minute, but if you wanted me to braid this." She lightly pulled on my tresses. "It looks good, but I don't know I like the braids."

I chuckled. "I would hate to pull you away from anything."

She smiled. "This is your day, baby." she said. "How does Sorrell like it."

I blushed. "I don't know!" I admitted. "I guess I can go for the braided look."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Go ahead and get you some breakfast and me me at the house."

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, see you in a minute dear."

The mess hall was like a school cafeteria. Beaufort itself reminded me of a gigantic summer camp, with everything you could think of in it. From Basketball courts, archery fields, horse stables, a lake, and many other things. Satordi would just randomly add things usually depending on the needs and wants of the inhabitants. Since a majority of the residents were trying to stay low key because of their special abilities. Me and Randy part of the few

Today it was filled with people. I searched the crowd for someone familiar, I was guessing everyone that was close to me was either at Satordi's preparing for the cookout later, I just went through the breakfast line and got some french toast and sausage to go. On the way out the door I accidentally bumped into a dark-haired girl and knocked her over.

"I'm so sorry!" I helped her up.

"It's okay." she giggled. "I see not much has changed Kenyon."

I studied her face. "Leona?"

She smiled kindly. "In the flesh!"

"Wow! You look great!" I said instantly.

"You look good too!" She said.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good!" she nodded. "What's going on with you?"

"Not much." I admitted awkwardly.

She handed me a bright colored gift bag.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I just remembered you liked comic books."

I chuckled awkwardly, it was really sinking in how long it had been since I had seen Leona. I was beginning to feel bad. "I'm sorry about how things ended."

She smiled. "It is okay. Alana told me about Sorrell. I am really glad you found love. I think that's great! You deserve it."

"Thanks!" I smiled. I had not known anything new about her and I was feeling worse. "So you have any new love interests?" I prayed that she'd say yes. I felt so bad finding out I was her first love and first heartbreak.

She shook her head. "No, but I am hoping I find the kind of love that you and Sorrell obviously have."

There was an awkward moment where neither one of us knew what to say. I smiled. "I have to go! I'll see you around."

"Okay great." she said walking off with a bright red face.

I let out a sigh of relief that the moment was over. I ran to Kit's cottage and told her about what happened as she braided my hair and I ate breakfast.

"Don't feel bad Kenyon. If it wasn't meant to be, it just wasn't meant to be."

"I don't even know how she fell in love, especially back then. I was still scrawny with braces." I said.

"Ken, you were so adorable."

I sighed. "Yeah right."

"Some people just see inner beauty, baby." said Kit. "Leona, is just one of those people."

I smiled. "Sorrell is too! She is as beautiful as she is outside as she is inside."

"Is she going to be here?" asked Kit.

"Yes." I said. "He dad is bringing her."

"Well she is going to faint when she sees how handsome you look." she laughed handing me a hand held mirror . I studied her handiwork on my braids. I smiled in approval.

"You are becoming and handsome loving man, Kenyon and I am so proud of you honey. Never lose that beautiful heart of yours." she placed a lip glossy kiss on my cheek.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Now let's go see what's going on at Satordi's"

We both headed over to Satordi's to see what was happening over at his house pertaining to my birthday.


	25. Chapter 25: My Girl Kenyon

**Chapter 25: Kenyon**

When Kit and I got to Satordi's we were met by a full house of Randy, Satordi, Aunt Talya, Grandma, Sanda, Oscar, and a red haired girl I had never seen before.

"There's the birthday boy." smiled Aunt Talya and gave me an awkward hug.

"Hello sweetheart!" said Grandma, also taking me in her embrace. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy birthday weirdo!" said Sanda.

I chuckled. "Thanks grimlin!"

"Happy Birthday, Kenyon!" Said Oscar.

"Thanks for coming Oscar!" I greeted.

"This place is awesome man!" he said.

"It's okay!" I said. "Not too shabby!"

I approached the red-headed girl and she smiled at me like she had known me for years and threw her arms around me. It wasn't uncommon for our kind to be this friendly with each other, because we were always like one big family.

"Kenyon, it is so good to meet you Jason has told me so much about you! I feel like I know you!" she beamed.

I smiled, but still looked at her curiously.

"I'm Danielle." she smiled. "Jason's...uh...imprint."

My mouth dropped and I had to hug her again. There was so much I wanted to ask her. If she was human, what it felt like, how she knew that she had been imprinted on. "I'm sorry! It's just so great to finally meet you!" I said.

She giggled. "Thanks, you people are all so welcoming."

"Hey loverboy, keep your hands to yourself!" I heard Jason voiced and released Danielle. I looked over at him and realized that he was laughing, obviously only joking. He was pushing a wheelchair and it to me a moment to relize who was in the wheelchair.

"Dad!" I ran over to my dad and gave him a big hug.

"Careful!" laughed Jason. "Don't break your old man."

"What are you doing here?" I laughed.

"Like I said, it's not everyday your son turns 17 and your oldest son graduates high school." He beamed. "You didn't tell me what you wanted. So I just figured just being here would at least be something."

"Dad, you being here is everything."

He smiled warmly. "I also wanted to meet this beautiful girl that's got you so wound up."

I blushed.

"Is she here yet?"

"No, not yet." I said.

"Be sure to let me meet her." he smiled. "I promise I won't embarrass you too much." He laughed.

The day started amazingly and I had only expected it to get better. I knew that the best was yet to come. My true birthday gift came toward the afternoon. She was absolutely breathtaking. I ran and swept her into my arms.

"Wow!" I said noticing her beautiful yellow dress. It was an unexpected surprise. She was a truly a site.

She frowned. "You don't like it?"

"Sorrell, I think you look beautiful in anything." I shook my head. "But this!" I was speechless.

She sighed. "You hate it?"

I walked around her biting my lip and scrolled her up and down. "Happy birthday to me!"

She giggled.

I slid my arms around her waist. I looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes. My lips fell into hers. I once again swept her into my arms and took off with her. She squealed with glee.

"Where are you taking me?"

I said nothing but kept running toward the woods to one of the tree platforms. I put Sorrell down and let her observe it.

"What is it?" she said

"It is something Satordi uses to train me and Randy." I explained.

"It looks like a tree house, without a house."

It was a wide plank with a wooded rail that went all the way around the tree.

"You want me to climb up there?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Where's your sense of spontaneity?" I challenged.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay!" She gave me her purse and birthday gift bag and started unlacing her cute wedges and handed each one to me as she removed them. I chuckled at her spunk. She climbed up the ladder that was attached to the tree and I hid while she was distracted and watched her from the trees.

I watched her get to the top of the platform and sigh in approval, and realized that I was nowhere to be found.

"Ken?" she called. She looked around. "Kenyon?"

Now she was my prey, oblivious and confused, how I like them. I took a step and her head cocked in my direction suddenly. She could sense me. She wasn't going to be as easy prey as I had suspected. She walked to t he edge of the platform and looked around, she was right over where I was, I had to move before she could smell me.

"Kenyon, this isn't funny!" She hissed

I let out a growl and once again her head cocked. I crouched and then jumped into the tree above her head. I was aiming for her, but catching the branch above her still looked pretty cool. I jumped down and landed in front of her with a mischievous smirk spread across my face.

She leaded back up against the tree. She knew she was in trouble. My eyes lit up, something I had learned to better control. She exhaled carefully. I kept a serious face and wrapped my arm around her waist and stared into her beautiful eyes. _My prey was captured. She was mine!_

I flung her on my back and jumped the next higher platform, and then to the next one, and kept going up to the highest that was up so high, we could had a view of the entire Lake, it was beautiful. I put her down and her back was on the tree, with my arms pinning her from each side. I smiled. "How's that for spontaneous?"

She giggled and started biting the corner of her mouth. I knew she was begging me to kiss her, and I didn't disappoint. I cupped her face and kissed her deep and passionately.

"You're too much Ken." She whispered.

I nuzzled her and she put her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. We enjoyed the view for a little while and then went back down to the first platform to sit and talk, and of course open her gifts, as if she could out do what she had already given me.

She dug in the bag and pulled out a thick antique looking book and handed it to me.

"This is from my dad." she said.

I studied the cover. "_Poets of the Harlem Renaissance" _I smiled.

"You know dad!"

"I love it! Tell him 'thanks'" I said. "So what did you get me, besides you in that dress."

She looked down and bit her lip.

"Sorrell, if you didn't get me anything that is okay. You have given me so much already. I really don't care!" I assured.

"No," she said. "I got you something, but I am just deciding if I want to give it to you or not."

"Why? What is it?"

She shook her head. "It supposed to be a gag gift, but now that I think about it, it is just stupid and maybe even a little offensive."

I raised an eyebrow. "Offensive? Now I'm curious."

"Nevermind." She said. "It's stupid. I'll get you something else."

"Let me be the judge of that." I tried to pull the bag but she pulled away. "Sorrell, what ever it is I'm sure I will love it. I have a sense of humor.

She sighed. "If you don't like it, I will totally understand. Just be open-minded."

I was kind of nervous. Could her gift really be hat bad? I decided that whatever it was, I was going to love it like it was the best thing in the world.

"You don't even have to wear it if you don't want to."

I was something I had to wear? Now I was really nervous. Of course I would wear it regardless how stupid it made me look, and even though I knew Randy, Ro, and Jason would never let me live it down, it was a risk I was willing to take to make Sorrell happy. "Just let me see it Sorrell!"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a small white rectangle box. She handed it to me and then turned away, as if she had handed me a small bomb. _It can't be that bad._ I assured myself, as I removed the lid. I studied the silver piece of jewelery in the box.

"Baby I love it!" I grinned removing it from the box and holding it up and studied it glittering in the sunlight. It was chain connected to a army-style dog tag. I studied the charm at the end, and read the inscription "_Kenyon & Sorrell 4 Ever" _My heart melted in my chest.

"Do you hate it?"

I smiled. "It is perfect, sweetheart!" I handed it to her. "Do you mind?"

She nodded and looped it around my neck. She smiled contently. "Now you belong to me!" she joked.

I laughed. "Now look who's being possessive."

She laughed.

I kissed her beautiful cherry lips. "I love you so much, Sorrell. Thank you! I'll wear it always!"

"Ken, I..-"

"Hey kids, we've been looking all over for you." Jason voice cut in from the bottom of the tree.

"Whats up. Jason?" I asked.

"Everybody is here Kenyon. You are the birthday boy. Kit is flipping a lid." He said. "Get it?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I got it!"

"Hey Jason!" said Sorrell.

"Hey Sorrell, could you come by the infirmary in the morning. So I could do some more tests."

"Sure!" Is everything okay?

"Fine!" he assure. "I just need to make sure, so I feel better."

"Okay!" She shrugged.

"Everybody is meeting at the banquet hall in twenty minutes. Just don't be late okay?" Jason walked off into the woods.

I helped Sorrell down from the tree and we walked into another direction. I had a detour in mind before we headed to the banquet hall.


	26. Chapter 26: I'm Ready For Love Sorrell

**Chapter 26: Sorrell**

When Kenyon told me that I was going to meet his dad, I couldn't have been more excited. I was never really ever to come over to Kenyon's house when his Aunt Talya was home, because I was just told she had a distaste for me and Kenyon's relationship I tended to steer clear from her, so the only family member I really knew was Randy.

He told me that his little sister were around and that we would go to meet them as well, but this was Kenyon's father. This is who made Kenyoon who he was. I didn't know what to expect. I was nervous.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Kenyon chuckled. "He will love you!" he assured.

We went into Satordi's house. I had been in Satordi's house more than I had been inside Kenyon's because of Aunt Talyas. It was a big beautiful Ranch style, house. I had expected him to have a bigger house with the enormous amount of land that he had, but it was like Satordi to reserve the most of what he had to others. Thoughout me and Kenyon's relationship, Satordi quickly became a second father to me as well.

Kenyon led me through the entry hallway and asked me to wait outside the door to the living room and he went in. As I waited I admired the beautiful chandelier handing from the ceiling. For a modest person, Satordi, also had expensive taste. _It wasn't like he didn't deserve it._ I thought.

"Come on, sweetheart." Kenyon reached his hand out to me.

I took a deep breath as we walked into Satordi's living room. He was facing the loveseat on the opposite side of the room so all I could see was the back of his wheelchair, and beautiful black and silvery wavy hair. We walked around and looking down, I noticed the strap in his arm attaching him to the chair and then the I.V. bag.

"It's okay." Kenyon whispered.

The he looked up at me, his soft yellow eyes seemed to stare into my soul. A welcoming smile spread across his face. His teeth were brilliantly white, and even though his cheeks were a little sunken in, I could make out the resemblance of both Kenyon and Randy. He still looked handsome and vibrant. Anyone who didn't know his background would have wondered what he was doing in a wheelchair. He nodded in approval. "Ms. Sorrell Garnett"

I nodded. "Mr. Phallan, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you." I wanted to shake his hand but wasn't sure if I could because of the strap on the crease of his arm. The last thing I wanted was to make an idiot of myself while meeting one of the most important people in Kenyon's life. There was a good chance, somewhere down the line that this handsome crippled man would be my father-in-law.

He held his hand out to me, and I studied it a moment. His long well cleaned fingernails, his long mahogany fingers.

"It's okay." Kenyon assured again.

I put my hand in his and he closed his fingers around mine. "Call me Kurt, please. " he lifted my hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand and then released it.

"Kurt." I repeated. "This is such an honor." I blurted.

"It is an honor for me. I have heard so much about you." he said.

"You as well." I said.

He smiled and looked up at Kenyon. "Son, would you mind letting me talk to Sorrell, alone please"

I could tell by Kenyon's expression that his father's request made him nervous, so it only made me even more nervous.

Kenyon smiled nervously and nodded. "Yes Dad!" He held me close and whispered. "I'll be right outside."

"She will be fine Ken." Kenyon's father assured.

Kenyon nodded and made his way out the door, never taking his eyes off of me until he disappeared out the doorway. It made me nervous not seeing her, but I just rested on the thought that he was there.

"Have a seat, please!" He waved his had toward the couch closest to him.

My heart thudded hard against my chest as I sat down. I was sure that if Kenyon's father couldn't hear it Kenyon definitely could. I swallowed hard again.

He smiled warmly at me. "I am sure Kenyon has told you about my back story."

I nodded.

"Good." He said. "Then you are aware of the complications, of falling in love with our kind."

"Yes sir." I said.

"He loves you, very much!" He said.

"I love him too, with all my heart." I admitted.

He smiled again. "That is wonderful to hear."

"Mr. Phallan, I am completely in love with your son and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"That is also good to know. My son is very special to me and I would never want to see him get hurt."

"Me neither, sir."

He smiled again. "I don't doubt that you love my son, Sorrell. I know you do!"

"Good!" I blurted.

"Will, you do me a favor?"

I nodded.

"Will you make me a promise"

"What kind of promise?" I asked.

"Anyone can see how much you two love each other. Love is a wonderful and glorious thing, but when you're in love, sometimes you make mistakes. Like I did." He started tearing up. I was hoping he wasn't going to lose it , getting to overly emotional. " I know that when you are in love you will do anything to make the other person happy, but there are just some decisions that should come from you and you alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes I agree, sir."

" Promises our very important to the Lougaro tribe and as a courting mate, it is important that you keep your promises." He continued. "This is a very important promise.

"Yes sir!"

"Do you promise that you won't let Kenyon convince you to do anything that you aren't ready for?"

"Yes, I promise!" I said.

He smiled contently."That is wonderful! Then you have my blessing, to become a Lougaro tribe member."

I smiled. "Thank you so much sir! I won't disappoint you."

He reached for my hand and I put my hand in his. "I know you won't dear.' He kissed my hand again. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sorrell. I don't want to keep you two away from the festivities."

"Thank you, sir!" He released my hand and I went out of the door. Kenyon caught my hand and when I turned around my his lips met mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I giggled. "I'm fine, he was the perfect gentlemen, just like you."

Kenyon let out a sigh of relief. "Good!" He put his arms around my waist. "I guess it's time to go, to the party."

I smiled. "Why aren't you more excited"

"I'm excited." he said. "I guess I would just rather spend the rest of the night alone with you."

I giggled. "Kenyon, this is your birthday, everyone is here for you. We can be alone anytime."

"I know." he said. He pressed his lips to mine again. "Let's go before Kit has a cow."

We headed toward the banquet hall.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?"

I looked at him. "You didn't overhear?" I said. "You were right by the door."

"I was." He said. "I guess I just wanted to know what you made of it."

"About the the making my own decisions?"

He stopped walking and faced me. "Sorrell you know I would never force you to do anything that you didn't want to do. You do know that."

"I do Kenyon!" I assured.

"Good!"

I caressed his cheek. "Kenyon, its fine. I know you would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to do. I trust you."

"You trust me." He smiled.

"Yes I do."

He rested his forehead on mine. "I trust you too."

"There you two are." huffed Kit. "Sorrell your friend Beth has been asking where you are."

I looked at Kenyon and he nodded. "It's okay babe." he assured. "I'll just find you a little later."

"Great Kenyon than you can come with me, so we can light this cake."

Kenyon went inside the banquet hall with Kit, and then I went in to find Beth. I was glad she came with me, since we didn't hang out enough as it was. I tried to put the conversation with Kenyon's father out of my mind, but it kept bothering me. Why would he think that Kenyon would force me into something that I didn't want to do.

I wondered if it was about the marriage thing, and if that was the case he had nothing to worry about, I wasn't ready to get married and I was standing my ground on that.


	27. Chapter 27: I Count The Minutes Kenyon

**Chapter 27: Kenyon**

It was the most amazing day and I didn't want it to end. Kit and I were walking to the stage so everyone could sing happy birthday, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find Alana.

"Kenyon, I have been looking everywhere for you."

My eyebrow went up. _What was she up to?_

"Me and the rest of the tribe have to go, but I didn't want to leave until I gave you your gift." she said.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect there to be so many humans at your party."

I noticed Kit's nostrils flare. "Ken, sweetie, I'm going to go get your cake ready. See me when you're done." Kit excused herself.

"Well, I have a few human friends." I said. "And Sorrell, of course."'

"I'm just not used to that kind of, normality, but what ever floats your boat." She laughed.

He laugh agitated me be I maintained composure.

"But anyway" she pulled out a thick gray cuff with a wolf's head embroidered on it from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Nice.. thanks!" I said.

"Let me put it on."She tied it around my wrist and looked at it for a moment. "This is a special cuff, give to Witiki tribe members for bravery." She stared into my eyes, I felt like I was looking directly in the sun and turned away. "I think you are really brave."

"That is really nice Alana! Thank you."

She then placed an awkward kiss on my cheek, I tried to pull away but she had a grip on me.

"Thanks Alana!" I smiled nervously, hoping to God Sorrell didn't see that kiss or the fact she was uncomfortably close. I couldn't deny the intimation I felt when she was around, and I didn't understand why. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't take her, if I could I wouldn't for at least three reasons, the fact she was a girl, a chef's daughter, and a rare female shifter.

As soon as I smelled the smell of her strong pheromones, I decided now was the time to excuse myself. "Well, goodnight Alana!"

I hustled away and went up on stage and found Kit. I bumped into her and almost knocked her over but I caught her. "Sorry Kit!"

"Are okay dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I nodded.

"Okay good!" she smiled. She took the a microphone from the D.J. booth that was next to the stage, and waled to the center of the stage. She waved her arm at me signaling for me to join her. I nervously joined her. The room erupted when I took stage. I was touched. I smiled humbly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of every one here at Beaufort, we would like to thank each and everyone of you that came out to help us celebrate our Kenyon's 17th birthday. Ken, has been here since he was 13 and has grown up to be an exceptional young man, and we love you so much sweetheart!"

A huge white cake was wheeled in the read "Happy Birthday Kenyon" in chocolate icing adorned with 17 large candles and then everyone sung happy birthday.

"Now make a wish, Kenyon." said Kit.

I didn't know what to wish for. I thought, everything in my life was so perfect, I looked around the room at all my loved ones. It took me a moment to realize who was missing from the festivities, a wave of sadness came over me and I made my wish.

The night was perfect, I was disappointed it that it had to end. It ended for me when I had to say my goodbyes to Sorrell.

"Kenyon, I'm going to be at school tomorrow." she insisted.

I cupped her face. "I know, you know anytime away from you is too long." I admitted.

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I kissed her soft lips. "You'll think of something, sweetheart" I smiled mischievously.

She giggled.

"Am I picking you up for school?" I asked.

"Yes, but my dad is taking me to get my car after school."

"I can do it." I said.

She shook her head. "No, you and mechanics don't mix." she chided.

I sighed. "Okay, sweetheart. Will you come and see me after you pick her up?"

"Okay, if you will let me ride you around again."

I sighed again remembering what happened last time. "I'll let you ride me around if you will let me personally, fix her."

"Nevermind then!"

"You are stubborn, woman!"

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Ken!" she gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you in my dreams sweetheart!" I smiled.

"Well dream about getting under the black beauty's hood, because that is the only way you will." She stuck her tongue out.

I chuckled and she got into the family's car and her dad drove off.

"Hey what's going on Ken?" I turned around and found Ro and Satordi.

"Hey Ro! Hey Satordi!" I greeted. I was happy to see them because they were the people I had seen the fewest times today.

"How did you enjoy your birthday, Kenyon?"

I smiled. "It was great! It couldn't have been better."

Ro smirked. "I wouldn't say that!"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ro and I put our heads together and got you a special birthday present."

I chuckled. "Really, what is it?"

"It's in the shop!" said Ro.

I followed Ro and Satordi to the shop. When we got closer Ro allowed me to lead the group. I walked into the shop and turned on the light and found the most gorgeous yellow motorcycle I had ever seen.

"What do you think?" asked Ro.

I smiled. "I was hoping for a car like Randy, but I guess this will do."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "That Mustang is still on loan until your 18th birthday, but that is a full year for me to change my mind Ken!"

I chuckled. "My bad! I was kidding." I said. "But, seriously, this is perfect!" I ran my hand over the leather of the seat and then the handle bars."

I turned around and noticed Satordi had a brown leather jacket with a wolf engraved in the back of it. He slid it around my shoulders. As I observed it I saw my name engraved in the breast on it. "Kenyon." I said out loud. Ro then handed me the helmet, with a black wolf across the back.

"Now that's big bad ass wolf." laughed Ro.

I smiled in contentment. "Can I take her for a test run?"

Satordi sighed. "Would advise against it, it is a school night."

I sunk my head.

"Why don't you pick up Sorrell for school on this bad boy?" Suggested Ro.

He tossed me another white helmet with a cartoon of a pin up style red riding hood that resembled Sorrell. I blushed. "Real cute Ro!" I laughed.

"I thought you'd like that one." He chuckled.

I hugged Satordi and the went to hug Ro and he pulled back. I forgot that he wasn't a hugger so I offered my hand.

"You are an alright kid." Ro admitted.

"I think it's time for us all to get to bed." Satordi suggested. "Goodnight Kenyon."

When I finally was ready to climb into bed. I unbuckled the cuff that Alana gave me and through it on top of the dresser then went to the mirror and studied the dogtag Sorrell had given to me. I smiled.

I heard Randy chuckle behind me. "She get you a leash too?"

I rolled my eyes. "What ever Randy!" I thought. "I didn't see you today. Where were you."

Randy sighed. "I was around. Talked to Dad for a while, went for a drive."

"You went for a drive during a party?"

He laughed. "I guess I haven't been myself."

I studied him. I was concerned. "Are you okay."

"I guess I didn't know what to get you for your birthday." He admitted.

I shrugged. "You don't have to get me anything, you're the best big brother in the world."

"Thanks Ken!"

I yawned as I laid down in my bed. "Go to bed! Everything is going to be fine. What ever it is."

I had no idea why Randy was acting the way he was acting, but I knew that one way or another, he would get over it. In all my years of knowing him, nothing kept him down for too long. That is what I admired about him. Just like he had bounced back from anything I knew he would bounce back from this.


	28. Chapter 28: Diary Randall

**Chapter 28: Randall**

It wasn't like Mr. Wonderful to miss a party, then again it wasn't like Randy to miss his little brother's 17th birthday party, I guess since I couldn't think of a better gift for my little brother than closure about our mother. I went to the police station to find out all the information I could find. I came up with nothing.

_People don't just vanish into thin air._ I now had to convince myself of that. I asked Grandma for the keys to the old house, convincing her that I left something for school over there. I didn't want to tell her what I was really doing, convinced that there was still something she was keeping from me.

I looked all over the house to find anything that belonged to my mother, pictures. At least something no one would miss and find out what I was doing. I went to the attic and found exactly what I was looking for, it was a big box of my mother's things. I almost wanted to take the entire thing, but decided just to take what I needed just so no one would suspect anything.

Over the smell of the moth balls in the attic, I could still make out my mother's scent from the box. _She was real._ I said to myself as I looked for something I could use. Then I found it, it was a silver book. When I opened it I recognized her hand writing. I was so happy. I decided to go through the box and look for something, anything else. Nothing.

I decide to give up, until I looked around and saw and old friend looking back at me, watching me carefully and smiling in acceptance. I knew those black glassy eyes anywhere.

"Bobo!" I smiled. "What are you doing up here?" I pulled my old teddy bear out of the box he was peaking out of. I sat and held Bobo and my mom's diary close to me, just thinking. I decided to bring Bobo, with me back to Beaufort, maybe he would be my good luck charm.

The next day I tried to find time to myself to ready my mother's diary. Before class I decided to used that time to advantage. I found the first page of her handwriting and began to carefully read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Kurt just found out some exciting news. I am pregnant again. Just when it seemed like I was just getting a handle on being someone's mother. Randall is the perfect baby and I already know he is going to be the perfect big brother. He reminds me so much of Kurt already. This time I decided since Kurt got his little boy to carry on his name and legacy, now I am praying for a little girl, then our family will be complete._

_I am so happy, I am over the moon. I still feel like a newlywed. Kurt treats me like his princess and he is so hands on as a father, not that I had any doubts. I feel like a am living in a fairytale. My life is perfect!_

_Cara_

I closed the diary and took in her words, a tear streamed down my face. I wiped it quickly just in case anyone was watching. It was amazing that I was just a little baby at the time, and already my mother thought that I would be a good big brother. Her words were comforting and were exactly what I needed to hear, but still didn't tell me what happened to her. I stayed optimistic as I slipped the diary in my book bag, collected myself and went to class.

The day was for the most part uneventful until after training, we were walking toward the cottage, and all we saw was Sorrell's car pull up the main road like a bat out of hell. Kenyon had to jump out of the way, because the car would have hit him. I wondered if that was Sorrell's intention.

She step out of the car and slammed the door and threw a yellow piece of paper in his face.

"You're bill Mr. Phallan!"

Kenyon's eyes were wide.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

"Sweetheart, I was just trying to help." He countered.

"I told you I didn't need your help! You go behind my back, and do exactly what I tell you not to do!" She fussed. "You're a selfish, over-posessive, jerk!"

I had never seen Sorrell so angry. I just didn't think she had it in her. This was not the lovey dovey couple I was use to seeing, this was a whole new side, and I just stood there in shock.

"Sorrell, I'm sorry!"

"If I had to pick one word that's over-used in this relationship, it would be 'sorry'." she said.

"What are you saying, Sorrell?"

"I'm saying 'sorry' just isn't enough, Kenyon!"

"What do you want me to do Sorrell?"

"Nothing!" she hissed. "That's the problem! I'm done!"

"You don't mean that!" said Kenyon putting his arms around her.

She pushed him off "It's over Kenyon! I'm done!" She stomped back to her car, got in and drove off, but her car stalled up the dirt road. I looked at Kenyon, who was looking at the ground sadly.

"You're not going after her?"

He looked at me like a sad puppy. "I think I really blew it this time, Randy!" He began walking back toward the cottage.

"Seriously?" I said. I walked over to Sorrell's stalled car and knocked on the driver window, when I heard the click of her unlocking the passenger door, I went over to the passenger's side and slid into the seat and closed the door.

"Hi, Sorrell!" I smiled.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Why does you brother have to be so pigheaded?"

I chuckled. "You asking me?"

"Don't you ever just want to strangle him?"

"All the time!" I joked.

"I mean, heaven forbid I break a nail of something."

"Randy, Sorrell broke a nail! Call the fire Marshall!"

We both erupted in laughter at my Kenyon impression.

"I just can't do it anymore, it like he doesn't trust me, or even give me room to breathe. He smothers me!" she complained.

"But you love him."

"Of course I love him!" she admitted.

"When you're in love logic goes out the window." I explained. "Kenyon's an idiot, but you love him!"

"Does that make me an idiot?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No." I assured. "People kill for what you and Kenyon have. Are you really ready to walk away from that?"

She sighed.

"I've known Kenyon, all his life and have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." I said. "I've never heard him talk about anyone, the way he talks about you."

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Are you really ready to walk out, over something so small? If I had what you guys have, you think I'd be marrying Alana?"

She looked at me and slid her hand into mine. "You deserve that you know."

I shrugged. "I have a legacy to protect." I said. "But thank you!"

She smiled, opened the car door and got out. I followed her back to the cottage where Kenyon was on the porch leaning against a pillar staring sadly at his hands. He looked like he didn't have a friend in the world. His eyes lit up as Sorrell walked up to him. He swept her up into his arms and they shared a deep kiss. I smiled, content with a job well done. The world was back as it should be.

I decided to find somewhere to hangout and leave the lovebirds alone. Maybe I would read more of my mother's diary and see if I could find out what happened to her.


	29. Chapter 29: Drive Myself Crazy Kenyon

**Chapter 29: Kenyon**

I knew that I blew it this time with Sorrell. I had never seen her so mad. I didn't think in a million years that Randy could talk her into giving me another chance. _Maybe I under estimated his gift of gab. _I thought.

"Sorrell, I'm so sorry." I pleaded. "I never meant to hurt you." I held he in my arms breathing in her soft peachy scent."If something ever happen to you, I just don't know what I'd do."

"I know Kenyon." she sighed. "I guess you just can't help it! You're protective, sometimes over-protective."

"I can ease up!" I said.

She sunk her head.

I lifted her chin. "I can!"

She rose an eyebrow as if she was unsure if she believed me. I would show her better than I could tell her. I was through being over-protective.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Ken. I won't break."

I chuckled. "I know." I nodded.

"I have to go see Jason." She said. "Are you coming?"

I smiled. "Only because you invited me." I kissed her forehead.

She giggled. "Sure Ken."

When we got to the infirmary Jason was expecting us. He told us he would do a couple of blood tests on Sorrell.

"I met Danielle." I said trying to make small talk. "She's pretty."

Jason's nostils flared as he was pulling Sorrell's blood . Automatically I could tell I struck a nerve.

"Who's Danielle?"

I was scared to tell Sorrell and agitate Jason more. I was hoping he would tell her but he said nothing. She looked at us both curiously like we were in on something that she wasn't when truthfully, I didn't know what was going on either. There was just and awkward silence while Sorrell eyes went from Me to Jason and then back to me.

"Okay!" She surrendered.

I wrapped my arms around her like I was hugging her and whispered in her ear. "I'll tell you later, sweetheart."

She nodded.

"Ken, can I talk to you in the storage room?" Jason asked.

"Okay." I said nervously.

We walked into the medical storage room. Jason turned on the light and closed door. The room was no bigger than a small bathroom. I didn't know if I should be nervous, but I knew that as a shifter he was three times a bigger wolf than me, even when I double shifted, plus a grab bag of physic powers, trained by Satordi himself. He was also taller and buffer than me in human form, so if he was mad at me personally, coming into such a closed in space I must have had a death wish.

Suddenly his eyes lit up a bright orange, like a flame on a fire. Before I could turn around and head toward the door, He too a glass jar of cotton balls and flung it at the door and it crush, as I dodged it I fell into some shelves and knocked everything over. The glass rained over me, but did not pierce me. Then came another glass jar of swabs it crushed against the door.

I struggled to get up and run but I was stuck. He walked up to me and reached his hand down to me. I was nervous to take it.

"I'm sorry, Ken!"

I reluctantly took it and he helped me to my feet.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up later." He said. He looke extremely adgited, and almost in tears. "You know they talk about imprinting like it is such a beautiful thing, like baby geese imprinting on their mother for the first time. For our kind it is supposed to be some great honor."

I swallowed nervously.

"You know I imprinted on that girl when she was eight? I've been like a father to her and now the universe is telling me, she is supposed to have my kids? It is a load of B.S." He vented. "I am chauvinistic womanizing jerk, and she." he paused. "She deserves some sappy idiot that will laugh at her jokes."

"I'm sorry Jason!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry." he said. "I just had to get that off my chest!"

"I'm sorry Jason. I thought." I trailed off.

He bit his lip fighting back tears. "Sorrell's going to be fine." he said. "And let her know that if that if she needs me then, I should be here. Looks like I'm here for good."

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me agitatedly. "This stupid imprint won't let me leave Louisiana." He opened the door, and I could see in the infirmary Sorrell was now standing by the door eyes wide and scared.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Jason answered. "You going to be just fine Sorrell." He walked out the front door of the infirmary.

I came and held Sorrell to console her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But I am going to find out. Wait here!"

I walked outside to find Jason sitting in front of the lake with his head between his legs. I sat down beside him, I noticed he was uncontrollably shaking. "Are you okay." I asked tring to put my hand on his shoulder but he jerked away.

"I'm not okay!" he said.

"I don't understand, Jason." I said. "Satordi said.."

He chucked over me. "You bought that B.S. that Satordi fed you, did you?" He laughed.

"But Lizzie!"

"He made it sound like, he saw her and she saw him, and the instantly fell in love. Like some love story." He chuckled again. "He didn't tell you the part where he was in love with her sister. They were going to get married. All he had to do was touch her, they just brushed up against each other, and just like that the wedding was off. Not because, he loved Lizzie, the love came later." He continued. "Because biologically he could never feel right being with Lizzie's sister anymore."

I shook my head. "That can't be right."

He shrugged. "She was eight years old. He mom was a some drunk trailer trash, that didn't even pay attention to her own daughter. I practically raised her, man." He sighed. " I left when her reproductive system matured, so this wouldn't happen. It hurt her, and probably leaving her with her crazy mother, did more harm than good, but I stayed away so she had a chance to fall in love, and live a normal life. I wasn't what I wanted for her."

I thought about me and Sorrell. Thinking that we had imprinted.

"Be glad that this didn't happen to you." He looked up at me. "I wouldn't wish this on my worse enemy. Be glad that you have a choice. I don't anymore. It is like prison all over again."

"What does it feel like."

He held an imaginary ball with his hands. "It's like a force field and that person is at the center of it. You go too far you you get this excruciating pain in your chest, you vision starts going, you get weaker and weaker, until it is so unbearable that you die."

"That sounds like what happened to my dad."

"It's similar. Only a heart mate messes with your physic well being, an imprinted mate messes with everything. Same concept though, once you make the decision to mate with a heart mate, it's the last decision you'll ever make with your heart's free will." He looked back at the infirmary. "Sorrell, is a beautiful girl, but there are girls more beautiful than she is, smarter than she is, it a big pond. I think you should explore that pond more before you settle down."

I sighed. He was sounding like Grandma. "Jason, I'm sorry what happened to you, but I know that there is no other person I want to spend the rest of my life with other than Sorrell. I don't need the pond, I need Sorrell."

He nodded.

I sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

I got up and went to the infirmary where Sorrell was still waiting. She was looking even more confused. She searched my eyes and I searched hers.

"Is everything okay"

I nodded. "Yes, sweetheart."

She took me in her arms and held me, I put my arms around her and then slid my hands to her cheeks. I looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful you know that?"

She smiled.

"You are the only woman for me!" I admitted.

"Is Jason okay?" she asked.

"He's fine, it has just been a really rough day."

Her eyebrow went up suspiciously like she knew I was hiding something but she didn't question it.

"I'll walk you to your car." I said.

We walked outside and the sun was sitting along the water. It was beautiful. I loved watching Sorrell's eyes sparkle in the moonlight. "Should I pick you up on my bike again?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I think I can give the black beauty a rest for just one more day."

I kissed her lips gently. "Then I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Ken! I love you!" she said.

I open her car door, she slid in the driver seat and I closed it behind her. "Drive safe. I love you, sweetie! Call me when you get home." I watched her drive off.

As I went into the cottage, I couldn't help but think about Jason. I felt so much differently about imprinting. Sorrell wasn't my imprint mate, she was my heart mate, it made sense. Not that it made a difference, I loved her completely and wanted to be with her forever. I just hurt for Jason, to be bonded with someone that he didn't have romantic feelings for.

I wished that there was something that I could have done to end his suffering. Jason was after all like a big brother to both me and Randy. Whe I got to the room, I wondered why Randy wasn't in his bed. I didn't think to much of it. I got ready for bed and laid down with the phone next to me and waited for Sorrell to call. Then I dozed off.


	30. Chapter 30: Memories Randall

**Chapter 30: Randall**

"Randy you are going to be such a good big brother." Mom giggled as she looked at me and Bobo down on the floor coloring. She sat down next to me and placed a kiss on my forehead and observed my piece of art work. "You know, me and daddy found out that you're going to have a little brother."

I clapped my small hands together, and I smiled with five teeth in my mouth. "Yay!"

Mom giggled again. She stood up and lifted me in the into her arms and but dropped me suddenly. I hut the ground so hard that I started to cry in pain. So dad Mom. I wasn't old enough to get the concept of an emergency, but I knew there was something wrong.

"Kurt!" she called. "Kuuuuurt" Mom a look of great pain came over my mother's face. I crawled over to her and place my hand on her sweaty face. She was breathing heavily and her teeth we clenched together as she clench her stomach stomach, that was barely big enough to notice she was pregnant.

"Mommy!" I cried.

She looked like an injured animal. "Where's daddy?" I said.

I woke up in a cold sweat in my car with my head on the steering wheel. I looked over at Bobo who was guarding my mother open journal on the passenger seat. I checked my watch.

"Crap, I'm late for school!" I complained.

I rode to school, part my car, and snuck into my first class. Before I knew it, it was lunch time, and even though I had not eaten, I wasn't hungry. I was planning to eat alone, until I spotted Kenyon sitting alone, looking like a sad puppy who lost his human. I decided to sit with him and catch up. We hadn't really got a chance to talk much.

A confused look spread across his face.

"Are you okay Randy?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

He chuckled. "You do know that you wore the same thing yesterday."

I looked down at my clothes, and it shocked me that half the day was was gone and I had not noticed that I forgot to change my clothes. I had to laugh, that none of my so-called-friends told me. _I guess I wasn't as popular as I thought._ I thought.

"Where were you last night?" asked Kenyon.

"I fell asleep in the car." I admitted.

He squinted his eyes. "Why?"

I shrugged.

"Whatever." he shook it off.

"Where's the Mrs.?" I joked.

He smiled for a moment, and the his face went into a frown. "She had a production meeting."

My eyes widened sarcastically. "Oh no! How are you holding up!"

He sighed sadly. "I'm not allowed in."

I chuckled. "Seriously? You can't go one lunch period without her?"

He sunk his head. "I just miss her!"

"You are going to see her after school right?" I pointed out.

"Yeah." he sighed

I shrugged.

"Wait until you fall in love Randy." he said. "You'll understand!"

"If that is what is turning you into a blubbering idiot, I'll pass."

The entire last week of school was a blur, graduation actually snuck on on me. It was the morning of my graduation party when I had gotten a call that I wasn't expecting.

"Hello?"

"Randy, is Kenyon around?"

"No!"

"Good!" she said. "Cause I need a huge favor!"


	31. Chapter 31: Roll Out Randall

**Chapter 31: Randall**

When I pulled up her small slim figure was leaning up against the door of her smoking car. I had to laugh as I pulled my car beside her. _And she wanted to race the Monte with that piece of junk. _I had to laugh. I parked and stepped out of my car.

"Don't laugh." she said "Why didn't you just call a tow truck?" I asked.

"Because my adoptive father isn't filthy rich, that's why." she giggled and then poked her lip out. "Making the repairs on my car, plus asking the mechanic to undo what Kenyon did left me flat broke."

"Really?" I laughed. "Why didn't you just keep the repairs, you probably wouldn't be stranded."

"Yeah, but it's the principle."

"That is way too much pride in a small package."

Sorrell, got into the passenger's seat before I could open the door and it took me a split second to remember that Bobo was siting in the seat so I quickly got in on the driver's side and hide him, but When I looked over, Sorrell was already cuddling him close to her with a hug grin on her face. I turned bright red.

"Who's this?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's Bobo!"

"Awww!" she beamed. "That is too cute. A big tough guy like you having a little bear named Bobo."

"He was mine when I was a kid." I explained. "My mom gave him to me."

Her face got sorrowful and she put the bear down in between us. "I'm sorry Randy!"

I shrugged. "So what are you going to do about your car?"

"Can you call Ro for me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you just call him to begin with?"

"Because, him and Ro are tight."

I shook my head. "So?"

"So I knew if I called you first you would make sure Ro doesn't let Kenyon near my Black Beauty."

"Okay!" I said. "I don't know why you think people listen to me, but what ever."

"You have alpha persuasion powers Randy!" she giggled.

I smiled. "If you say so!"

I took my phone and scrolled until I found Ro's number.

"Ro!"

"Hey, wassup Ro!"

"Hey Randy, why aren't you at your little graduation party, man." he said. "Everybody is asking where you are."

"Ro, is Kenyon around you?"

"No, he's not." he said. "But he's coming by later to do an oil change on the Mustang."

"Is it possible, that you can get rid of him for a couple of hours?"

"Why?" He said suspiciously.

"I'm here with Sorrell." I said.

Ro started chuckling. "So the little girl wrecked her car again?"

I had to laugh. I looked in her direction and she crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"I can send him to the junk yard to get some parts that will keep him busy for a few hours."

"Thanks Ro!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

I hit the end button.

"I'm sorry I took you away from your graduation party." she said.

"It's fine." I assured. "I just haven't been the party animal I used to be these days anyway."

"Why not?" She asked.

I sighed. "I just still have a lot on my mind."

"Is it the alpha thing?"

I nodded knowing it was way more than that. "Anyway, this has been the highlight of my day." I laughed trying to lighten the moment.

She squinted again. "Tell Ro, I will pay him back."

I shook my head. "You know Ro won't accept your money."

She sighed.

"I think you need to bite the bullet, chuck that piece of crap and let your boyfriend build you a car."

She rolled her eyes. "Then, I am his helpless girlfriend that needs him for everything."

"Well, what if the Mustang broke down and you could fix it, would you?"

"Of course I would." she said.

"Smells like a double standard to me." I smiled.

She shook her head. "But if he told me he would rather do it on his own, I would respect him enough not to." she huffed. "You know I would Randy!"

Threw my hands up in surrender, I knew the epic battle between Kenyon and Sorrell over the "Black Beauty" was far from over, and I really didn't want to get in the middle of it.

Ro finally came and towed Sorrell's car to the shop and again and again she kept asking to pay for repairs.

"Please, Ro." she begged. "At least let me pay for parts."

"Sorrell, I have an old Firebird with an almost new transmission." he said. "It's really no problem."

"It just wouldn't feel right." she complained.

Ro sighed. Clearly annoyed. "Look, when is your birthday?"

"It's in July, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Consider it an early birthday present." he suggested.

She finally nodded. "Okay. Thanks Ro."

He shot me a look and I laughed.

When I was driving Sorrell home she shot me a concerned look. "Randy, I am real worried about you. This much stress is not good for you."

"I'm fine." I said.

"You know that's what my mom used to say." she said.

I hated how Sorrell's conversations turned int anecdotes about her mother. I understood, that like me she missed hers but I didn't want the concern. "That's but I have everything under control Sorrell."

"It's okay to need help you know."

"Like you mother." I added. Her eyes dropped and I knew I put my foot in my mouth. "Look Sorrell I'm sorry, and I know you are only trying to help, but I am really okay. It is just cold feet, it happens to all alphas. I can handle it!" I assured.

She searched my eyes carefully. "Okay, Randy. If you ever need someone to talk to."

"You'll be the first person I call." I finshed.

She smiled and hugged me. I smiled warmly as I realized that Ken was right about her smelling like fresh peaches. She looked at me. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Well, I'll see you later Randy." she smiled. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks Sorrell!"

As I watched her go into her house, I remembered that graduation meant that the alpha ceremony would be soon, and I still hadn't done anything to prove myself a worthy alpha to chief Refe. I decided to spend the rest of the day meditating in my room so build my psychic abilities. This would be the second party I missed, Mr. Wonderful was definitely dead.


	32. Chapter 32: Because of You Kenyon

**Chapter 32: Kenyon**

It started out as an unusual day, I had not seen Randy all day, and it was his graduation party. I really wasn't the type to entertain his friends and classmates. I hadn't seen Sorrell all day. When I texted her, she told me that she was with Beth. I assumed she wanted her space, but I was lonely. I almost wanted to ask where she was, and just 'happened' to show up and surprise her, but then I remembered the argument. I told her I would ease up and so I would.

I kept myself busy in the shop with Ro. The Mustang was due for an oil change and then Ro sent me on a junk yard run to get some scrapped parts. It gave me time to think of Sorrell's tribe name, the alpha ceremony would be soon and if I couldn't do this courting ceremony and put her in our pack then her being my mate would be at the mercy and judgment of the Witiki elders and I knew they would never let a human in their pack.

I wondered if Randy was right about finding a life outside of Sorrell. It didn't matter anyway, as soon as we joined with the Witikis we would be under their thumb, maybe even have to leave Satordi's ranch and move out to the reservation, but it least we would be away from Aunt Talya.

I never really gave to much thought about what like would be like when the pack joined together I really didn't care, all I knew was that I would be with Sorrell. Maybe that was why I kept bringing up the idea of marriage. It was all I had to look forward to. I loved planning my future with Sorrell, she was the center of my universe, and the only thing that could keep me centered, without her my life was a moonless, starless night. Without her, I was nothing. Kenyon could not exist with out Sorrell. Without Sorrell, I was just a nameless pack member, with no soul, no warmth, no body.

Some how, the universe saw fit to give me another chance with her and I wasn't about to blow it.

I finally came home with the parts I needed, and I could not miss the new car in the shop that he was putting a fresh tarp over, just as I was driving up. Also Randy was sitting in the shop as well. Something just wasn't right.

I had already notice the side of the wing when he was pulling the tarp over, I would recognize the thorn in my side anywhere. I quickly puled the tarm up revealing the hood of Sorrell's beast and had to let out a chuckle.

"So this is where she was all day?" I asked. I shook my head."She lied to me, and you two were in it?"

"Randy, get loverboy out of my shop." said Ro.

Randy came for me and I pushed him off. 'Wait! I don't want to touch it I just..-" I trailed off observing it. "What does she see in this thing?"

"I've seen a lot of cars in my life, and one thing always rings true, the car picks the owner as much as the owner picks the car. It's like finding your soulmate." he said. "Take pretty boy and his Monte Carlo. Classic piece of work, not your traditional Cadillac or Impala, just something that regally says 'Clear the road, I have arrived.'" He smiled.

Randy nodded in approval. "Yeah, it was like love at first sight when I saw that car."

"Now you lover boy." He looked at me. "Why do you think that you chose a Silver Mustang?"

I thought. "She's a nice ride. She rides smooth, I have no complaints." I said.

"First." he held up a finger. "A mustang, a horse." he smiled" Two, she's silver. I have Mustangs in plenty of colors. Why did you choose silver?"

"I don't know, I thought it looked nice." I said.

"You knew Sorrell would like it!" joked

He tapped his head with his finger. "Thank about it. A silver horse, come on!" he said. "A knight in shining armor."

I smiled and nodded.

"It's who you are Ken!"

"So, that still doesn't explain why Sorrell would want to ride around in that piece of junk?" snuffed Randy.

Ro shot Randy a look. "That is a Firebird, boy. A classic."

"Obviously way past her prime." Randy quipped.

"No, she has potential." Ro explained. "She might not even know it yet, but it is there." He leaned his palms against the hood. "But as soon as this beautiful creature finds her potential, she is going to fly. Right now, it is like she is caged, waiting to be set free."

"What does that have to do with, Sorrell?" I asked.

"Sorrell's a caged bird." he said.

"I can see that." said Randy laughed.

I cut my eyes at him and looked back at Ro. "How is she caged?"

"A lot of things can make a person, feel caged." Ro clarified. "It's not always an over-obsessive boyfriend. It can be yourself, it can be just not knowing who you are. The thing is when Sorrell, finds her wings, she is going to soar."

I sighed sorrowfully.

"That's the thing about us birds. Not many creatures have that ability to fly, and trust me if I can say so myself, it is incredible, but the thing is, no matter how high we fly we have to land somewhere, and you know what we call that?"

"What?" I asked.

He looked directly at me. "Home!" he smiled.

"That's deep, brother." Randy and Ro fist bumped each other, and then I fist bumped Ro.

I studied the Firebird spread across the hood, with it's beautiful imperial wingspan, ready to take flight to boundless heights. Maybe I was caging her, maybe I just had to back off, and be confident that no matter how high she flew, that she would always land where her home was, which I hoped it was where ever I was.

As I ran my finger across the hood, something sparked in my head and I thought of the perfect tribe name. I quickly got into my Mustang, went back to the cottage, and went up to my room to find the Lougaro translation book. I leafed through the pages to find the perfect translation of what I had in mind. I scribbled it in my notebook and beamed from ear to ear looking at the most perfect name in the world, other than Sorrell. _Now she was ready!_


	33. Chapter 33: ManEater Randall

**Chapter 33: Randall**

I knew something didn't smell right when I walked outside of the cottage. This was the time to ignore all bad feelings and enjoy my last few days as a free man, but this was a nagging feeling, that I couldn't shake. Then the scent hit my nose, and my whole demeanor changed.

"Hello Randall!" she was walking up to the cottage from the main dirt road.

"Alana, honey!" I smirked. "Couldn't wait for our wedding night? All hot and bothered just thinking about me huh?"I lifted my shirt revealing my six pack. "Penny for your thoughts, baby?" I winked.

She grimaced. "Is Kenyon home?"

I raised and eyebrow. "What do you need with Kenyon?" I asked defensively.

Just then Kenyon and Sorrell walked up from the other side of the ranch. I watched Alana looking like a vulture zeroing in on her prey. I jogged over to her side and placed my arm around her, she tried to pull away but I pulled her closer.

"Kenyon, hi!" greeted Alana pulling away from me again. "It is so good to see you again."

"Hi Alana!" said Sorrell politely. "How have you been?"

She forced a smile looking at Sorrell. "I am doing good." the looked over at Kenyon. "Kenyon why aren't you waring the cuff I made you?"

Kenyon looked down at his hand. "Alana, I'm sorry. I left it on my dresser"

She shrugged pretending to be sad. "It's okay, it was just my way of showing you that I admired you, that's all."

Kenyon looked sincerely concerned. "I'm sorry, Alana, I'll go put it on."

"It's fine." she said. "I just came to ask, if you were still going to teach me how to double shift."

"Alana, I'm sorry." he said. "It must have slipped my mind. "

"Well, I wanted to surprise my dad before the alpha ceremony, I was wondering if you could teach me today."

He smiled at Sorrell and held her closer. "Well, we are going to have a courting ceremony tonight, but I could teach you tomorrow."

She smiled excitedly. "That would be magnificent Kenyon. Thank you so much!"

"Kenyon, you still have to teach me to double shift." I cut in.

Alana's nostrils flared as she looked at me.

"Why don't you kill two birds with one stone." I suggested. "It will be like a couple's class." I smirked in her direction, she frowned.

"I want to learn how to double shift." joked Sorrell."Kenyon will you teach me?" she said flirtatiously.

Kenyon smiled mischievously. "I could teach you some things?" He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips.

Alana rolled her eyes and walked off, I went after her.

"You think I don't know what your up to?" She didn't stop so I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face me. "As your future husband, you better listen and you listen good." I said. "If you ever pull anything like that again..-"

"Are you threatening me?" She hissed as she jerked away.

"I don't threaten." I jeered."My little brother is off limits! Do you understand?"

"What's the matter? Afraid of the competition?" she snapped.

I never in my life wanted to hit a woman before that moment. My nostrils, flared my teeth clenched, my fist were balled at my sides, and I am pretty sure my eyes lit up.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She said. "Just a little innocent flirtation. It's good for him, he looks at that human like she's the only girl in the world. He can do so much better."

"That's not any of your business, Alana!" I said. "Go home!"

"Fine!" she said. "I guess I'll see you and your brother tomorrow then." She smirked.

I watched her strut off, wondering what she had up her sleeve. All I knew was that it would be a cold day in hell before I let her do anything to hurt my family and now that Sorrell, was about to become a pack member she was a part of it.

As I began to walk back to the cottage I was met by Sorrell and Kenyon.

"Randy, is everything okay?" Asked Sorrell.

I wasn't sure if she saw my eyes return to their normal color, but I still tried to play it off. "I'm fine." I said. They both looked concerned.

"Well, we are about to go ask Sorrell's father if she can stay late for the ceremony. It supposed to be a bonfire ceremony." He reminded me.

I nodded. "Right. I remember."

"Did you read the notes I gave you about, the alpha's role?" Kenyon asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I said. "Everything is going to be perfect." I smiled. "I can't wait."

I walked back into the cottage and sat down on the couch to calm down. I couldn't believe that Alana would stoop so low as to try and flirt with my little brother in front of me, and his girlfriend. _The was the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with?_I wanted to throw something. I wanted to scream. I kept it all bottled inside.

I would deal with it another time, now I had to get ready for the ceremony. This was my first opportunity to be a ceremonial alpha. I ran upstairs and got Dad's tribal necklace, and tried it on for the first time. I let out a sigh, pleased with how it looked. Now I had to find something to wear, that would look alpha-worthy.

When I found an outfit I was pleased with, I decided to shower off my frustration and get dressed. I thendecided to read some more of my mother's journal as I waited for Kenyon and Sorrell to get back.


	34. Chapter 34: Today My Life Begins Kenyon

**Chapter 34: Kenyon**

Everything was finally falling into place. Satordi, Ro, and Kit were putting the final touches on the camp ground, to make it look like an authentic bonfire. I knew that Kit was putting her touches on it so it would look incredible, I couldn't wait to see Sorrell's reaction to it.

Now, came the hard part clearing everything with Mr. Garnett. Since everything was put together at the last minute, I was a little disappointed in myself for not talking to Mr. Garnett first, since it was within his power to pull the plug on the whole thing, and then the Witiki tribe had the power to forbid me from seeing Sorrell again.

I know I had to be one heck of a used car salesman to ask Mr. Garnett to allow Sorrell to stay at Beaufort overnight. I had discussed it in small part when I had first asked Sorrell to be my courting mate, only because, the traditional custom was for both her tribe elders and my tribe elders to be at the ceremony, but Mr. Garnett was a little reluctant, thinking that it was going to be a new age wedding ceremony, and some how we would elope and he would unknowingly give consent. He promised that on her wedding day that he would be there the courting ceremony was something else entirely. _And I thought I was over-protective._ I laughed to myself. To him this was just a bunch of kids playing dress up.

I was just happy he was over thinking that the Lougaro was some kind of cult. It wasn't until I copied a few pages of Satordi's book on the Lougaro when he understood, that the Lougaro were a peaceful tribe that were hearth protectors and celebrated the many phases of love. Much like satordi himself, who loved a reason to have a big shindig at Beaufort, so the courting ceremony was more than welcomed by him.

"Please, dad!" Sorrell was using her daddy's little girl persuasion powers. I was hoping against hopes that they were effective, then I wouldn't have much else to do. "It will be educational, how many time to you get to see a real tribal ceremony?"

Mr. Garnett let out a sigh. "An overnight ceremony?'

"Mr. Garnett, traditionally, the Lougaro courting ceremony would last into the next sunrise, but we can compromise with what ever you feel comfortable with." I assured him. "And the entire time we will be chaperoned."

He smiled. I knew that was a good sign. "I know you will be chaperoned." he said. "Satordi called me earlier, and said he would be personally chaperoning this ceremony. I trust Satordi."

"So is that a yes?" asked Sorrell.

"It is a yes." He nodded.

Sorrell squealed and hugged and kissed her dad. Truthfully I could have hugged him myself, but I decided against it. I was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Mr. Garnett, you won't regret this. We will take good care of Sorrell, I promise." I shook his hand.

"Make sure you do!" he said.

I smiled at Sorrell. "The Lougaro always take care of their own."

Sorrell hugged her dad once more and ran upstairs to get her clothes for the ceremony and then we got into the Mustang.

"Take a last look, sweetheart." I said. "Then next time you see home, you are going to be a Lougaro."

She looked at me and smiled. "You make it seem like, I'm going to come back with a new last name." she joked.

I smirked. "You'll be a Phallan soon enough. Don't worry."

She cut her eyes at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "I'm joking. When you're ready."

"I'm so exited!" she smiled.

I leaned over and nuzzled her. "Not as excited as I am, sweetheart. You have no idea what this means to me."

We went back to Beaufort and I dropped her off at Kit's so she could get ready. She would not show me the outfit she had picked out for the ceremony, so I had something to look forward to. I then went back to the cottage to change for the ceremony. All I kept thinking, was that other than me and Sorrell's wedding this would be the most important day of our lives.

I pictured myself in the future telling our children about the night that I had made their mother my mate. I smiled with contentment at myself in the mirror, thinking about Me and Sorrell's relationship as of this moment. From the beautiful little twelve year old in the yellow dress, to the fate encounter in the woods, where she freed me from the barbed wire fence, then running into her with the door in the school office, saving her life from a werewolf. How did a shy, nerdy, klutzy guy like me, get so lucky as to get this beautiful woman like her to agree to be my mate. It was beyond me, she could have any man of her chosing, and for some reason that was far beyond me, she chose me, and that was something that I cherished and would never take for granted.

I rehearsed the Laugaro oath in the mirror once more and took a breath. _Showtime. _I smiled.


	35. Chapter 35: A Part Of Me Sorrell

**Chapter 35: Sorrell**

"Alright girly!" she smiled. "Time for the unveiling!" Kit had just finished my hair and make up and I was excited to see how I looked.

When I looked in the long mirror on the closet in Kit's room, I almost didn't recognize myself. It I looked like a model on a magazine. I smiled, running my fingers through the the beaded braids that were on one side and the rest of my hair down.

Kit put her face beside mine in the mirror and smiled with contentment. Kit was gorgeous, and her green eyes made her even more beautiful. It didn't even feel like I could match her beauty but I was glad she could bring out mine the way that she did.

"Aw Honey, he is going flip when he sees you!" Kit said as she combed through my hair with her fingers trying to put some final touches on my hair.

"You are a miracle worker Kit!" I beamed. "Thank you!"

"Sorrell, you are a beautiful girl." she smiled. "I didn't have to do too much! Now wait here, let me get my camera." She ran out of the room and came back with her silver camera. She flashed one unplanned candid shot and then said, "Come on girly give me a model pose."

I put on hand on my head and one behind my head and smiled big as she took the picture. We both giggled. She studied the picture and then set it on her vanity and then sighed. "Ready?"

I exhaled. "Yeah!"

She frowned. "Wait a minute there is something missing."

I looked back at the mirror and studied myself frantically. My jean skirt, my royal blue halter top, my wide heeled brown boots, my blue and red beaded hoop earrings that matched the beads in my hair. _What was I missing?_

Kit walked back over to her vanity and pulled something out of a drawer and came back toward me and clipped a beautiful beaded barrette that had white feathers dangling from it in my hair.

"You can keep it." she smiled. "It's for luck!"

I studied myself once more in the mirror. "Perfect!" I said.

"Come on, honey!" she nudged me. "We can't keep them waiting."

When I stepped outside of Kit's house, there was Ro and Dexter, Kenyon's horse, who was attached to a small two wheeled carriage. Ro smiled and reached his hand out to me. "Your chariot madame!"

I took his hand and he boosted me into the carriage and then set beside me. With a flick of the reigns we were off.

"Not exactly as smooth as your cars, huh Ro?" I joked.

Ro chuckled. "Well, I don't mind being uncomfortable for favors for friends. He begged me to do this months ago."

I giggled. "Sounds like Kenyon!"

"It's always my pleasure sweetheart!"

It was dark outside and it was hard to make out much, but off in the distance I could see a trail lit up by lanterns on each side of it. As we got closer I made out a figure in front of the trail, as we got closer I recognized the long silvery hair, it was Satordi. The carriage stopped in front of him. Satordi helped me down from the carriage and I walked over to stoke Dexter's mane."Thanks Dexter."

"You kids have fun!" encouraged Ro. He waved and him and Dexter took off into the night.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Satordi smiled and lifted my hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Let's not keep your mate waiting any longer." He held his elbow out to me and I put my arm in his. As we walked the trail the butterflies in my stomach were all over the place. I started to feel light headed like I was going to faint

"Are you alright my dear?" Satordi asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"You'll do just fine, dear." he assured.

As I began to get closer to the bonfire, I noticed the figures on each side that seemed to be glowing in light of the fire. I hardly recognized Kenyon and Randy. They look like shirtless statues standing on each side of the fire pit with there fists in front of them and muscles flexed. I looked at Randy who was a far cry from the charming crazy cool school boy, he looked regal, the only trace of his former self was a tiny almost unnoticeable smirk. His light eyes staring deep into mine. Then, I looked at Kenyon his hair hanging loose down his shoulders, looking like the same handsome man I had come to know, but now he looked more manly, this was not the cute shy Kenyon that I was used to, he looked like a Greek god. He looked tall and strong. My heart was fluttering and I was sure he heard it.

Then a warm smile spread across his face, and I began to see the Kenyon I was used to. I smiled and looked down as I blushed. Kenyon began to walk in my direction staring intensely in my eyes. He gentle took my free hand in his and I felt like my knees would give.

"You kids, have fun." said Satordi. "I will be near by if you need me." Satordi nodded and excused himself.

Kenyon smiled as he bit his lip. "You look beautiful, Sorrell!"

I blushed again. "Thank you!" I said. "I almost didn't recognize you."

He looked down and blushed. He took both hands in his and let out a nervous sigh. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

He lead me over to Randy and he turned to face us. We stopped a few feet in front of Randy, when Kenyon dropped my hand and mirrored Randy's stance with his fists out. He gave Randy a nod.

Randy spoke with purpose and his voice resounded through the air. "Who seeks the counsel of the tribe elders this bonfire."

Kenyon whispered something in my ear and I repeated it. "I Sorrell, of the Garnett clan."

Kenyon took his fist and stuck his chest twice " I, Kalilou of the Lougaro tribe."

"Kalilou?" I thought out loud.

"Sorrell of the Garnett clan and Kalilou of the Lougaro tribe." He repeated. "What is your request of the tribe elders."

Kenyon looked back at me and smiled, and the looked back at Randy. "To name Sorrell of the Garnett clan a Lougaro and to court her as my mate, if it pleases the elders."

"The Elders must take a moment to consider this request."

Kenyon rolled his eyes. "Really Randy?" he whispered.

"Sorrell of the Garnett tribe, are do you understand the creed of the Lougaro?" He stared me with full authority.

"Yes sir!"

"You will address me as Chief Chilou." He pounded his chest twice with his fist.

I raised and eyebrow. "Chilou?"

"Chief Chilou." He repeated.

"Yes Chief Chilou!"

He smiled pleasingly. I could tell he was enjoying his so-called alpha authority, even though I tried to take him seriously, it was hard because I knew Randy. He was a joker, but for the ceremony and Kenyon I was going to play along.

"What is the creed of the Lougaro?"

I thought. _I didn't know I was going to be tested. _I thought. I looked over at Kenyon who tried to whisper in my ear but Chief Chilou cleared his throat, Kenyon frowned and maintained his stance.

I bit my lip in panic as I tried to think of what the creed could be.

"Every wolf for the pack..." he announced.

"The pack for every wolf." I blurted. How could I forget that. Randy and Kenyon said it in training all the time. I knew that from the times Satordi would let me sit in on their trainings which was few and far between.

"Do you know what that means Sorrell of the Garnett clan?" He folded his arms and grimaced at me waiting for an answer.

I straightened my back and stared straight ahead like a cadet. "It means that the pack must look out for each other, Chief Chilou sir!"

Randy let out a chuckle. "That's right. Are you prepared to abide by that creed?"

I looked at Kenyon. He nodded. I then looked back at Randy. "Yes Chief Chilou, sir!"

A smirk spread across Randy's lips. "The elders have decided to agree to the request of Kalilou of the Lougaro tribe, but first," he turned to Kenyon. "Kalilou you must recite your oath to your mate!"

Kenyon placed his fist to his chest in agreement, and then walked in front of me and then turned to face me. He gave me a quick wink and fell on his knees and put his fist in the ground. "Sorrell of the Garnett clan, you have my solemn oath to protect, honor, and cherish our bond, and give you my love and fidelity always as long as you would have me be your mate."

Randy looked at me. "Sorrell of the Garnett tribe do you take Kalilou as your mate."

I nodded. "Yes!" I smiled, Kenyon looked up at me and smiled as well.

"Then you will honor and protect the law of the Lougaro and accept Kalilou's protection and his love?"

I smiled and looked into Kenyon's eyes. "Yes, I will!"

Randy took my hand, and faced me toward him. I looked at Kenyon, he was still on his knees. Randy smiled. "Sorrell of the Garnett clan, it is decreed that you are a Lougaro and your name will be 'Haripozi'"

_So now my name has been changed?_ I thought. _It might as well have been Mrs. Kenyon Phallan._ I nodded still playing along.

He looked at Kenyon. "Now arise Kalilou." Kenyon stood up slowly still looking toward the lake where he was facing. "You will now be called Haripozi-Kalilou, signifying your connection to your mate, she is now a part of you, her needs are your needs. Only death or her free will can break that bond. Now sand beside your mate."

Kenyon stood beside me. "Now Haripozi-Kalilou offers Haripozi his totem." Kenyon pulled a suede necklace out of his pocket with a carved wolf charm on it and put it around my neck.

I smiled looking at it. "It's beautiful. Thank you!"

Randy stood in front of us. "Now we are one pack! We are a part of each other." He placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Now can we please eat something because I am hungry and I haven't eaten all day!"

Kenyon and I laughed.

After the ceremony everything else was like camping. We even had a mini grill, and Randy grilled burgers. It was actually the most delicious hamburger that I had ever eaten.

"Randy, I had no idea that you could grill."

"You know the ladies love a man that can cook." he gloated.

"So this is what your ancestors did, they had a mate courting ceremony and grilled hamburgers?" I joked.

"Well usually the male that is trying to court would go out and hunt enough to feed the female's family and then go off and pork his new mate." Randy laughed.

"Mmm! Classy!" I said.

Kenyon rolled his eyes. "That's not true!"

"Kenyon won't admit it but our ancestors were horn dogs." Randy explained. "You see the reason they needed to have these courting ceremonies and give their mates those totem necklaces so the other members of the pack would know who was off limits. It beat peeing on their mate, which some actually did."

I scrunched up my nose. "Randy, thank you so much for that grotesque history lesson."

Kenyon sighed. "In our tribe, procreation was important, but we also had an honor system when it came to that. It was common for a Lougaro warrior to engage a lot of females at once, if he was not courting. But many chose to keep themselves for their mate."

"So basically, your ancestors were like every other warm-blooded guy in the world." I pointed out.

Randy shrugged. "Basically, but there was also the irresistible pheromone of a Lougaro warrior that drove women crazy."

Kenyon rolled his eyes again. "Do we have to talk about this? We have a lady present."

"What is this pheromone?"

"It is like, wolves have a keen sense of smell." he said. "A smell can tell a lot about a person. Like a person can give off one smell, when they are angry, one smell when they happy, even women give off a special scent when they are..you know." Randy smiled and then blushed.

Kenyon shook his head.

"You see when we are interested in a female, we give off a scent that is hard to resist. There was a point in time where the Lougaro would make a game out of sleeping with each other's mates because they could. That is why the code was so important. We had to learn respect each other and each other's mates."

"And I appreciate you taking the romance out of this entire experience for me." I said to Randy sarcastically.

"Yeah thanks, a lot Randy." huffed Kenyon putting his arm around me protectively.

Then I had a thought. "How do you know if someone really likes you, or is just bewitched by your scent?"

"I'll take this one." Kenyon cut in. "Because we can smell these pheromones and can recognize them, and our also connected closely with a different realm, we can recognize a true connection of the heart. You see," Kenyon explained. "I know that I love you, because I feel it. The essence of it is there, bonding us together."

I furrowed my eyes trying to take in what Kenyon was talking about .

"It's hard to explain, but the point is," he took my hand. "I know I am completely in love with you, no questions."

"How do you know I love you?" I asked. "What if I'm just under your spell?"

Kenyon smiled. "You're not!" He kissed my lips gently.

"I love you Kenyon!" I said.

"I love you too, Haripozi!"

"What's with the names?" I asked.

Randy and Kenyon smiled at each other.

"They are our tribe names." Randy explained. "They were given to us by our father. I'm Chilou, which means first born wolf."

"Oh!" I nodded. "Okay!"

"I'm Kalilou." he smiled. "Which means left-handed wolf."

I raised an eyebrow. "How can a wolf be left-handed?"

Kenyon and Randy chuckled. "Exactly!" the said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and giggled too. "So, what does Haripozi mean?"

Kenyon blushed. "It means beautiful yellow bird." He stared lovingly into my eyes. Then, I blushed. "I picked it out myself. If you don't like it we can change it."

"No, I love it." I smiled. "It's perfect."

"I thought so too!" he said.

"Aw! Get a room!" hissed Randy


	36. Chapter 36: You Are My Life Kenyon

**Chapter 36: Kenyon**

I was more than pleased with how the courting ceremony turned out. It was a huge weight off my shoulders, now they would acknowledge Sorrell as a Lougaro and my mate. I could not have been better than if she was my wife.

We stretched out blankets to lay under the stars at the camp ground. Randy was the first to doze off leaving me and Sorrell to cuddle on our own blanket, and for me to tell her stories of the Lougaro tribe.

"Why does my name come before yours?" She asked.

I was in the middle of a story, and she had come out of the blue with it, and I knew it had been burning in her mind for a while.

"Why does my tribal name come before yours." she repeated. "If I am Haripozi, and you are Haripozi-Kalilou? Wouldn't that be confusing?"

I smiled, loving how much she was curious about our tribe, and even more that I knew enough now to explain everything to her more in depth. "Generally, the prefix of the mate's names weren't used. I would still be called Kalilou, but my name being connected to yours is just a reminder that you are a part of me." I held her hand to my chest. Saying that made my entire body warm.

"But why is it first?" she asked.

"Because, the Lougaro, did not believe in selfishness, it signified that our mates needs came before our own."

She studied me curiously. "Why?"

I smiled. "It is the way of the Lougaro."

Her eyes lowered, and I sat up and lifted her face to mine. "Are you having doubts sweetheart?" My heart stopped.

She shook her head. "No." she said. "It's not that."

_Thank God! _I thought. "Then what is it?"

She bit her lip.

"Tell me." I said gently.

"It's just that, you talk about making me happy and I just, and putting my needs before yours. I just...-" her eyes sunk again.

I caressed her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She sighed. "I just wonder what makes you happy."

I smiled. "That's easy, you!" I tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What else?"

I raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Don't you have any dreams, that are just yours? I mean, you talk about me like I'm your last shred of happiness you will ever have."

"The Witiki, have a strict code, about duty, the time not spent with you will be performing my duties of the tribe." I said. "And every moment I spend doing what the tribe asks me, will make me work twice as hard to get back to you Sorrell."

"Is that what you want?"

I was touched that Sorrell was so concerned about me. "Sorrell, because I was given the gift of shifting, there are certain responsibilities attached to it. With great power comes great responsibility."

She shook her head sadly.

I lifted her face to mine. "Hey!"

"It's just that, you are giving up so much and it just doesn't seem fair to you or Randy." she said. "I just want you to be happy."

"Sorrell, I am happy. You make me the happiest man in the world." I gently kissed her lips and smiled staring at her deep brown eyes.

"You are so much more than this so called code Ken."

I smiled warmly. "You are so amazing, Sorrell. Do you know that?"

She sighed and I could tell she was still upset, but I did not want to talk about, what life would be like after we joined with the Witiki, I just wanted to as she said, live in the moment.

"I thought Satordi said he would be chaperoning." she said.

I chuckled. "Don't you see him?"

She shook her head.

I looked up in the trees and I spotted the opal eyes staring down at us and smiled. Sorrell sat up and squinted her eyes, and when a smile came across her face, I could tell she spotted him. The white barn owl was still, eyes fixated on us watching over us like a guardian angel. I scanned the treeline, and that was when I spotted another figure in the trees, I nudged Sorrell and pointed.

"Ro!" she whispered.

I nodded and put my arms around her as we giggled together.


	37. Chapter 37: Heartless Kenyon

**Chapter 37: Kenyon**

It was the first time in my life where I had awaken and reality was ten times better than he dream I had the night before. There she lay on my chest in deep slumber, more beautiful than the dawning morning. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she was my mate. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

I was trying to steady my breathing again, hoping to wake her, but she already started to stir. Her eyes searched for mine as they fluttered open.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Did you sleep well?"

She smiled.

"Good morning children!" Satordi announced himself coming up the path outside the camp grounds.

In the corner of my eye I could see Randy rising up from his sleep. "G'mormin' Satordi!" He stretched his arms.

"I hope children, enjoyed the courting ceremony." Satordi smiled. "Kit is preparing breakfast in the cafeteria."

We all got up and headed to the mess hall.

"Kenyon?" Said Satordi.

"You have a visitor in Ro's garage. Alana said that she had some urgent business with you."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "The shifting lessons. I'll just tell her to come back later." I quickly kissed Sorrell on the cheek and ran to the garage and as Satordi said there was Alana.

She smiled politely. "Kenyon, there you are!"

"Hey Alana, I didn't expect you to be here so early." I said. "We are just in the mess hall eating breakfast you are welcome to join us." I invited.

"Kenyon, actually I wanted to speak with you in private about the alpha ceremony."

"What about it?"

"I take it you have already made the human your mate?"

I smiled and blushed. "Yes, Sorrell is my mate."

"Will she be coming to the ceremony?"

"I was under the impression that it was for shifters only, but I can bring her if she doesn't have to work."

She shook her head. "No your right, this is a very exclusive ceremony and we are a very exclusive pack."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alana, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if I could change your mind about the human."

"What?" before I knew it she pushed me and pinned me up against the wall, the she stuck her tongue down my throat. I tried to push her off but she had a good hold on me. "Alana, you're my brother's mate!"

She was suddenly pushed off of me, it took me a second to realize it was Sorrell, and a millisecond later Alana realized and began charging at Sorrell, I grabbed her realizing that Sorrell was charging at her as well. Before Alana even made it over to Sorrell who was kicking and screaming in my arms Randy jumped in and grabbed Alana.

"Kenyon, take Sorrell out of here!" Randy demanded.

I ran out of the garage, but Sorrell was still trying to get at Alana and Alana was still fighting Randall to get at her. Everything had happened so fast, I had to catch my breath a minute to wrap my mind about what had just transpired.


	38. Chapter 38: Count On Me Sorrell

**Chapter 38: Sorrell**

"Let me go Ken!" I didn't know what happened it was like I jumped out of my own body watching myself lose it! I was screaming and flailing my arms and ready to claw Alana's eyes out, seeing her force herself on Kenyon. I was glad I followed my instincts and followed him to the garage.

"Sorrell, calm down, please!" Kenyon begged, bear-hugging me from behind. He dragged me out of the garage, and he put me down over by the lake and I still was walking toward the shop. Kenyon grabbed my arms. "Sorrell, honey look at me." I looked in Kenyon eyes and it soothed my rage, I was breathing heavily and so was he.

He look at me almost in shock. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"What?" I said.

"Sweetheart, you could have been killed. Do you understand that?" he chided.

I looked in his eyes were filled with concern, realizing what had happened. "Ken, I'm sorry!"

He smiled warmly. "Baby, you were about to fight an alpha she-wolf shifter over me."

When he explained it I realized why he was concerned and graveness of the circumstance . I was surprised with myself. "Yeah!" was all could say.

He chuckled,took both of my hands, and stared lovingly in my eyes. "Sweetheart, up until this moment I never knew how much you loved me. I mean, I knew you loved me and I was completely in love with you, but now I see the depth of your love for me." He placed a kiss on each of my knuckles.

I didn't know what to say.

Kenyon fell to his knees again in front of me and put his fist to the ground. "You are truly my hearts mate Sorrell."

The butterflies in my stomach took flight again. I smiled and fell into his arms and we shared the most passionate kiss we had ever shared, until we fell over. I giggled in his arms laying in the grass in Kenyon's arms.

"I love you Haripozi!" He nuzzled me.

"I love you Kalilou!" I smiled.

Randy reemerged from the shop. I didn't even know that he followed me into the shop when I had caught Alana. Maybe, he felt the same bad feeling that I felt. He looked disheveled and had a deep bite mark on his lip. Alana put up a serious fight.

Kenyon and I got up from the grass.

"Randy, are you okay?" said Kenyon.

"Randy you might want to put something on that before gets infected." I seaid looking at his

"Infection, right!" His eyes were low and sorrowful. "Kenyon, take Sorrell home." he said. "The alpha ceremony has been moved up tonight."

"What?" Kenyon's eyes were wide. "Randy, your mate kissed me, and you are still going through with this?"

"The ceremony starts at seven." said Randy. "Don't be late." He then walked toward the cottage.

I ran up behind him and grabbed his arm he whipped around but calmed when he realized it was me. "Randy please don't do this. You deserve so much better!"

He sighed and looked into my eyes sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sorrell." He walked off back toward the cottage.

Kenyon walked up behind me both of us staring at Randy curiously as he walked sadly away to get ready for his arranged marriage to Alana.

Kenyon took me home, and actually carried me to my door like I was a newly wed. As he place me on my front stoop he gazed into my eyes. "You are too amazing for words Sorrell Garnett!"

I blushed.

He kissed my lips gently and smiled. "I am you humble servant! Your every wish is my command."

I giggled and hugged him. "I wish Randy didn't have to marry Alana. Isn't there something you can do?"

He looked at me sorrowfully. "Sorrell, I have done all that I could. He won't even listen to me!"

"Randy doesn't deserve this Ken!" I erupted.

"I know, Sorrell, but Randy has a legacy to protect. If he doesn't there will be no more Lougaro."

"There has to be something we can do for him, Ken!"

He looked down sadly. "Sorrell, if there was something I can do I would do it in a heartbeat."he said. "He's only doing this so I..." he took my hand. "...we have a chance to be happy!"

I sighed. "Kenyon, I love you so much and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I just couldn't live with myself if our happiness came at the cost of someone else's, misery."

Kenyon then let out a sigh and bit his lip as he thought. "I'll try and think of something Sorrell. I promise."

"Okay!"

He kissed me once more. "I will call you the minute it's over okay?"

I nodded okay.

Kenyon took off in his Mustang. I hoped that Kenyon could think of something. I knew that I would wrack my brain trying to think of something I could do. I was in fact a Lougaro now and we had to look out for one another.

_But what could I do?_ I thought. I had to do something time was running out.


	39. Chapter 39 Moving Mountains Randall

**Chapter 39: Randall**

When I stepped in my room and I couldn't breathe. I wanted to hide. I wanted to run away. I kept hearing my dad in my head. _You don't run away from anything, Son. You are my son and you're not a coward. _The visual was burned in my head. My future wife lip-locking with my little brother. _What was she trying to do?_

_Randy, you deserve so much better. _Sorrell's soothing voice came to me. If I deserve better, why couldn't I get better, why couldn't we find another pack of wolves to unite with? Why couldn't I chose my own wolf mate? I needed more time.

"This is what you were bred for Randy." reminded myself. "You're not a coward! Don't be a coward!" I took a breath. I was shaking all over my body so I wrapped my arms around myself. "Don't be a coward!" I kept repeating.

I felt my neck, and I still had on my dad's tribal necklace. I ran my thumb over the medallion and sat on my bed to catch my breath.

"Randy?" Aunt Talya voice sang through the hallway. She peaked into the room beaming from ear to ear. "I just got the call from Chef Refe! Where's your brother."

"He's on his way." I said trying to cover all traces of emotion in my voice.

"Good, because the alpha ceremony has been moved up to today."

She went over to the closet and searched through the clothes inside. "I really think it would be nice if you two just wore dress shirts, just to look clean, and handsome. Something to make you two look presentable. " She gleefully pulled out a white dress shirt and a gray on and stood in front of me. "Which do you like Randy?"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

She studied the shirts and frowned and then went back to the closet. "You need to look like a chief." She pulled out a blue silk shirt and held it up in front of me. "What do you think?"

"That's Kenyon's" I said.

She smacked. "Well, it used to belong to your father and I am sure Kenyon won't miss it for one night. It will look good on you." She set the shirt down beside me on the bed, and then went back to the closet and started to assemble an outfit for the ceremony for me. "Randy, honey, just get cleaned up, I will take care of what you and your brother are going to ware for this."

I went into the bathroom and took a long soothing shower and let the water hit my face and then my back. "This is your duty Randall, don't be a coward." I said.

When I was finished getting ready, it was still early and I decided to go for a drive.

"Randy where are you going, you are going to be late for the ceremony."

"I'll meet you up there Aunt Talya, I have to do something." I said as I headed out to my car. I had a lot of soul searching to do before the ceremony, I needed to find the perfect place where I could think.


	40. Chapter 40: Climax Kenyon

**Chapter 40: Kenyon**

The entire drive home, I tried to think of all the solutions I could, to ensure that Randy wouldn't have to marry Alana. All I could come up with was that we could run away, try to find our own pack, and I could come back when Sorrell is eighteen, even though a year without Sorrell would be torture for me, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make for Randy, who was doing this for us anyway. I would just stay in touch with her. I wondered how, Sorrell felt about a long distance relationship. _What other options did we have?_

When I finally reached the cottage, Aunt Talya told me that I had just missed Randy. We were going to meet Randy at the reservation. That just meant I had to had to be secretive about letting him know my plan, I sent him a text message telling him that I needed to talk to him. I didn't get a response.

I decided to get ready, as if I was going to go through with the ceremony and somehow, sneak Randy out of there. I knew that with the both of our trust funds from our dad as well as the one that Satordi had set up for up for us we could stay gone for a year. Also with the part-time job I had at Ro's shop, I had also been saving money for Sorrell's engagement ring, but that could wait, it wasn't like she'd accept it anytime soon. Definitely not during senior year, which was as long as we planned to stay gone.

"Will, you take that thing off? It looks stupid." hissed Aunt Talya as I was in the mirror talking about the dog tag Sorrell had given me. I tucked in my shirt, and that was that.

Aunt Talya had asked to ride with me to the reservation, and I all I could think of was disinfecting the seat when I got the chance. She the sight of her made my skin crawl.

Witiki meetings took place in a community building whether than a bonfire. Even though the wedding was not supposed to take place today, this was where it would take place. Tonight Randy and Alana would promise themselves to each other. It was basically a Witiki courting ceremony. The only intention I had walking into it was to make sure it didn't happen.

There was a small lobby type area, where we were to wait to see the tribe elders, Aunt Talya and I had been the first in there. I check, my watch and it was 6:58.

Aunt Talya sighed. "Has your brother tried to call or text you?"

I shook my head and thought that maybe he had the same idea, maybe he left me to deal with the tribe elders. I shook off the thought, knowing that Randy would never do something like that. Just as I picked up my phone to call him, but then he ran in. He looked sweaty and disheveled.

"Are you okay Randy?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

"I'll go tell the elders we are all here." said Aunt Talya,going through the double doors of the community conference room.

Now this was my chance. "Randy, why don't we run?"

"What?" he snapped.

"We could leave, and make our own pack somewhere. We could find a tribe of wolf shifters on our own. The Witiki can't be the last tribe."

"Then you run Ken!" he said.

I shook my head. "Randy we don't have to do this."

"No, you don't have to do this, Ken." Randy said. "I have a legacy to protect. As long as I have kids with Alana, they don't care what you do, Ken. So go. You can hide out if you need to, but after while they won't even care, you can be with Sorrell, you guys can live a normal life."

"Randy, what are you talking about? We're a pack. You are my alpha." I pounded my chest with my fist. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth!"

He pounded his chest in response. "Thanks Ken. Now let's show these Witiki, what Lougaro men are made of."

I nodded.

Then the doors came open to a big mahogany room with a long podium with chief Refe in the middle and two other older men on each side of him. On the right side of the room were all of the Witiki shifters, about five boys around me and Randy's age, and then right in front of the podium was Alana. Randy walked up and stood next to Alana and I stood behind him.

"Randall and Kenyon Phallan, it is such a pleasure to see you boys, again. You both have grown up to be exceptional young men. Thank you for coming out this evening to unite the packs. The Witiki have a very proud ancestry, of spiritual wolf warriors, I know you should have no problem upholding our laws and customs, at least one of you, none the less."

I looked up at him, not understanding what he meant.

He continued. ""Randall Phallan, after careful deliberation from the tribe elders we have discussed what the role of alpha should entail; great power, great strength and exceptional leadership skills. Me and the other elders do not think that you posses these traits."

"That's not true." I chimed in. "Randy has been a more than adequate alpha of the Lougaro tribe."

"We have given him the opportunity and yet he did not take the initiative." the chief responded.

"Chief, I have more than taken the initiative." Randy debated.

"We have not seen that, Randall."

"I have been meditating to get my physic ability and I have trained vigorously since our last meeting."

"And?" Asked the chief.

Randy looked at him curiously.

"What abilities have you gained?"

"None yet." Randy admitted. "I need more time."

"You have had time, and you misused it on immaturity. While you were focused on being an irresponsible 'human' teenager, and focus on mindless things you missed your opportunity to work on becoming an effective alpha, as apposed to your brother who has masted the double shift and shown to be a exceptional Lougaro warrior."

"Chief Refe, I was the football team captain, I lead my team to victory."

"That proves my point." He said. "You were so concerned with trying to be a human you forgot your responsibility to be alpha. That should have been your first focus."

"Well, now I can give all my attention to the Witiki, and be an effective leader."

"We no longer want you as our alpha."

I exhaled. That was even better, if they didn't want us, we didn't want them. Now it was all over, Randy, Sorrell, and I were a tribe of our own and that would have to be enough for now.

"Kenyon, will be our male alpha."

"What?" Randy and I said together.

"Kenyon can't be an alpha." Randy said. "He is my beta."

"A beta can be named alpha if the alpha is inadequate." he said. "And this is such an occasion. With the right grooming Kenyon has the makings of a strong and powerful alpha."

"Chief I am already mated." I said. "I have already chosen a mate already."

"A mate that you are bonded to?" he asked

"We are courting heart mates." I pointed out. "But I have every intention of making her my life mate."

"I am afraid the Witiki does not recongnize courting mates, unless you posses a psychic bond, especially if they are human and not of shifter blood."

"She is a Lougaro and I love her." I declared.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Kenyon, but we do not accept humans in the Witiki tribe."

I grit my teeth. "Then you have no alpha." as soon as I yelled that out and excruciating pain shot through my chest and pulsed through my entire body. It forced me on my knees. I screamed in agony.

"Kenyon!" Randy screamed.

"It is your duty Kenyon and your responsibility to others of your kind."

"Chief, I am a more that adequate alpha. I will submit to all the Witiki ways." Randy fell on his knees. "I beg you, to give me another chance."

"We've made our decision." said the chief. "Kenyon, I would advise you to get your affairs in order. Tomorrow night is the eternal bonding ceremony with my daughter."

Then the elders stood up and filed out. I tried to run after them to convince them to changed their minds but I was grabbed by two of the biggest Witiki warriors.

"Let me go!" I hissed. I ran out of the building and got into the Mustang, trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. Did they really ask me to give up Sorrell and marry Alana. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. _What could they do to me?_ I wondered . I was trying to figure out what chief Refe did to me back in the meeting room.

As I started the car Aunt Talya, got into the passenger seat. I growled letting her know she was unwelcome.

"Don't you dare growl at me Kenyon!"

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You will show me my due respect Kenyon!" she hissed back.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you really think that I think that you would make a even half of a decent alpha that your brother is?"

"Then why don't you tell them that?" I said.

"They have made their decision." she said. "There is nothing, you or anyone can do, but I guess it's for the best, you can give up this ridiculous obsession with that little girl."

I took off back to Beaufort to figure out what I could do. I knew I had to think fast. There was only one thing I could, do I had to bond Sorrell to me or else I would lose her forever.

When I pulled up to the driveway at the cottage, I ran out of the car and the first place I went to was the clinic. When I found what I was looking for, I went to the shop to find my motorcycle and headed to Sorrell's house. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I didn't have a choice, I couldn't lose her.

I ran up to her door and knocked on it. I was lucky that she had answered it, before she had a chance to say anything my lips met hers.

She giggled." I thought you were going to call me. How did it go?" she asked. "Is Randy the new alpha?"

I shook my head.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Kenyon, that's great news!"

I wrapped my hand around her waist. "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

She bit her lip and looked back into her house, the close the door. "Okay Kenyon!"

I decided to take her to our special spot over looking the water and the vibrant lights of the city. I spread a blanket out and we sat down.

"So is it over?" she asked. "Are you and Randy really free?"

I smiled. My heart thudded hard against my chest thinking about what I was about to do. _Don't force her._ I told myself. _Go slow and promise that the next will be on our wedding night and it would be perfect._ I took and deep breath and kissed her lips and parted her lips with tongue, knowing I had not had experience in kissing that way, she let out a gentle moan and pulled away.

"Ken, you've never kissed me like that before." she blushed

I chuckled and blushed as well. I began kissing her again, and fell backwards on top of her. I pulled apart looking into her eyes. "You're so beautiful!" I whispered and began kissing her more passionately caressing the soft skin on her back underneath her shirt. She moaned again and my body erupted. I had to have her. I held her closer to me, brushing her soft cheek. My heart was racing out of control.

"Ken?" she moaned.

My instincts took over and I began a trail of kisses down her neck.

She giggled. "Ken, that tickles!"

"Just trying something new." I murmured.

She giggled again."Kenyon, there's something different about you. You seem more." she bit her lip. "Confident."

"I'm just more confident than ever that you are what I want." I admitted. "I don't care about my father's legacy, or the tribe, I care about you." My lips met hers again as I dug in my pocket for the condom I got out of the clinic. _It was now or never._ I said. It fumbled out of my hand and I kept kissing her and with my free hand searched the blanket for it. I once again made a trail of kisses to her neck, as I looked in her eyes the same smile I was expecting was a teary-eyed look of betrayal.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She held up a small gold package and my mouth dropped and my heart stopped. "Sorrell, I can explain!"

Her lip quivered as a tear dropped from her eye. "Take me home Kenyon!"

I sat up and watched her her walk get up and walk away. She wrapped her arms around herself. The reflection of the water made her caramel skin glow in the moonlight, it was in that moment, I realized fully what I had done. I'd made plenty of dumb and idiotic mistakes in this relationship and she had taken me back, but I knew there was no coming back from this one. I had betrayed her trust in me and hurt her to the point of no return. _What have I done?_ I thought.


	41. Chapter 41: End of the Road Sorrell

**Chapter 41: Sorrell**

I was wracking my brain trying to wrap my mind around what happened. If could have named the top 5 things that would never happen, Kenyon forcing himself on me would be in the between pigs flying and hell freezing over. I could breathe. I couldn't believe it. How could I believe it?

I stood looking at the sparkles in the water choking back heavy tears. _How could he?_ I thought. I wanted to be so angry at him, I was angry at myself for not being as angry as I thought I should have been.

I felt his strong arms guide their way around me to comfort me. I turned around and swatted his cheek, through my tears I could see him holding his cheek where I had connected. He slowly backed away, and got back on his motorcycle.

It was an awkward ride home having to ride so close to him with my arms around him. I never missed the Mustang so much in my life. At least I didn't have to feel his warm, and smell his amazing scent, but savored it because I decided this was the last time I would ever experience it.

The wind in my face dried my tears, but the lump in my throat didn't go away. It was the worst pain I had ever known. My perfect guy, my prince charming was just another jerk. It just couldn't believe it took him this long to show his true colors. I knew that I would never trust another man again. I was beyond crushed, I was broken beyond repair.

When we pulled up in my driveway, tears flooded my eyes again. I jumped off his bike, took off the helmet and threw at him with all my strength and stomped back toward my house. As I reached for the door I heard his voice right behind me.

"Sorrell, there is nothing that can excuse my behavior tonight." I didn't even turn around. "I don't expect you to forgive me, all I can do I tell you how absolutely and completely sorry I am and tell you that you never have to worry about ever seeing me again."

"Why?" I asked still facing my door.

"Randy, wasn't named alpha." he said. "I was!"

I turned around. "What?"

"I have to marry Alana." his eye were also filled with tears.

"H-how can they do that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to say that I will never forget you, and I wouldn't take back my time with you, for anything. Goodbye Sorrell."

He began to walk away.

"How can you get married if you already have a wife!" I screamed out.

Kenyon turned around with a look of shear shock over his face.

"I'll marry you, Kenyon!" I said walking up to him.

"You would marry me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"But your dad!"

"I'll tell him I'm pregnant!"

He shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me Sorrell. It's not fair to you."

"But I want to Kenyon!" I said. "I want to be your wife, Kenyon."

He took me in his arms and held me close to him. "You're not ready!" he said. "You said you weren't ready. I already made that mistake once tonight, I can't make you do something you aren't ready for, Sorrell. I won't!"

"I'm not ready to lose you Kenyon!" I cried.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm not ready to lose you either!" he said.

My eyes filled with tears again again that burned down my cheeks. "We could run away together!"

He looked into my eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "You would run away with me?"

I nodded.

He held me close to him. "Sorrell, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"I want you Kenyon!"

"Then on your birthday Sorrell. I'll be back, and I'll take you and Randy with me."He kissed my lips. "I love you so much Sorrell!"

"I love you Kenyon!" I cried.

He got on his bike and pulled me into him."I'll come back, I promise." he said as he kissed me once more. His lips were warm and tender, and I wanted to savor it, because I know it would be a long time before I ever felt one of his kisses again and just like that he took off up the street, into the unknown.

I went back in my house and up to my room, laid in my bed and stared out my window at the crescent moon. A smile came across my lips as I dozed off.


	42. Chapter 42: Backstabber Randall

**Backstabber**

**Chapter 42: Randall**

When Kenyon stormed out of the meeting room, I looked over at Alana. The smug look on her face said everything. As I approached her two of her goons grabbed me from each side. "You think I don't know what you're doing?"

"Please," she smirked. "I might have made a suggestion or two to my father and told him who the better alpha was, apparently he agreed with me."

"I don't buy it Alana."

"Randy you should really learn how to take rejection."

"Rejection?" I said. "Who has an issue dealing with rejection.=? Kenyon has a mate and it's not you."

"A technicality I don't plan to have plaguing me for that long." she hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said suspiciously.

"I am saying with that pesky human out of the way, Kenyon will be putty in my hands and I'll twice the alpha you could ever be."

"You think Kenyon or me for that matter, will let you go anywhere near Sorrell?" I said.

"Please," she hissed. "Let him go he's not going to do anything to anybody." Her goons shoved me forward. "You didn't make alpha because you're weak, just like your mother."

Now she had crossed the line. _What did she know about my mother?_ "Leave my mother put of this." I grit my teeth.

"She ran away. Get over it!" She laughed. "Now I see the resemblance, you have matching spines."

Suddenly I snapped I charged at her, an the next thing I know one of the tribe members grabbed my arm and the other jumped up and stomped down on my shoulder blade, I felt the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life as I heard every bone in my shoulder crush. I fell to the ground and curled up as I screamed in agony.

I everything got blurry and I knew I was fading. Half in a dream I began to conjure a vision, I was in a dark room, there was a clear box with an unusually small baby inside, with a bunch of tubes coming out of him._ What's wrong with him? _I thought.

I began to hear my mothers voice."Randy, he's not going to be as strong as you, so you're going to have to look after him. Protect him, Randy! Protect your baby brother!"


End file.
